Nouvelle ère
by God's Tears
Summary: Un instant, un seul, et toute une vie peut changer. UA
1. premier contact

Prise d'une soudaine envie, me voici entrain de réécrire l'entièreté des chapitres. Ça faisait un moment que cette idée me triturait l'esprit et voilà, motivée comme jamais afin de reprendre en mains cette toute première fiction qui est tout comme mon petit bébé.

Pour récapituler, ce sera porté sur un univers alternatif. Je vais garder les caractères de chaque personne au maximum mais je les ferai évoluer - il faut bien s'adapter dans le nouveau monde que je dessine -. Néanmoins, les relations seront un peu différentes, comme le nom des lieux. Le rythme pourrait être précipité et le cheminement dur à comprendre. Je m'en excuse par avance et j'espère avoir corrigé toutes les petites fautes disséminées ici et là.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**PREMIER CONTACT**

* * *

Les doigts pianotant frénétiquement sur le volant, les sourcils légèrement froncés sous l'agacement accumulé, Erza Scarlett observait le trafic urbain qui ne semblait pas en finir avec les embouteillages. Un profond soupir d'impatience franchit ses lèvres rosées et pulpeuses tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil furieux en direction de son rétroviseur et aperçut le visage crispé sous l'énervement du maudit conducteur qui ne cessait pas d'user de son klaxon pour réclamer une meilleure circulation. Elle soupira une seconde fois – c'était fichu pour espérer qu'une migraine ne pointe pas le bout de son nez dès le matin –. Pour se distraire, Erza tritura son poste radio afin de trouver la station qui délivrait des informations à longueur de journée.

« … voilà maintenant depuis trois jours que nous avons découvert cette nouvelle infection. Une mutation d'un gène, entraîné par une morsure causé par un animal. Un chien, par exemple. Mais nous ne inquiétons pas, tout est sous contrôle. Cette petite épidémie ne viendra certainement pas à bout des énormes progrès que la science a fait depuis ces dernières années… »

Les voitures recommençant à rouler, la jeune femme perdit le fil du flot de paroles que déversait le médecin pour se concentrer sur sa conduite, bien qu'une partie de son cerveau lui rappelait qu'elle était sacrément en retard pour son rendez-vous. Le petit bistro du coin était calme et apaisant, loin de l'agitation qui régnait dehors – à une ou deux fois, elle avait remarqué des hélicoptères traverser les cieux, sans compter les sirènes stridentes qui résonnaient dans les rues bondées de Magnolia –. Dès qu'elle eu franchi la porte où le tintement d'un carillon se fit entendre, elle repéra très rapidement sa collègue assise au fond, près d'une fenêtre où le faible éclairage naturelle peinait à transpercer la baie vitrée.

« Je suis réellement désolée Mirajane… »

Avec un sourire qui en avait trompé plus d'un, son amie de longue date lui tendit la carte des menus avant de déplacer une mèche argenté derrière son oreille, faisant bouger le bijou accroché sous un léger balancement.

« Ce n'est rien. Je sais combien ton affaire préoccupe. »

Erza tripota avec nervosité le bout des pages plastifiées.

« Je suis bloquée, je n'y arrive pas et… et c'est tellement frustrant ! Trouver un minimum d'informations, c'est un véritable challenge. J'ai l'impression de rentrer sur un terrain auquel je ne devrai pas m'aventurer.

\- Mesdames, interrompit le serveur en s'approchant, désirez-vous commander ?

\- Oui merci, répondit Mirajane. Ce sera un simple café pour moi et un fraisier pour mon amie ici présente.

\- Très bien. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. »

Une fois que le charmant garçon pris congé, elle se pencha vers la rousse, comme avec un air de confidence.

« Tu penses que le gouvernement est impliqué ?

\- Et bien… ça expliquerait pourquoi les fameuses disparitions soient étouffées, marmonna Erza avec un ton perplexe.

\- Bon sang, si tu te fais arrêter tu risques vraiment gros ! Fouiner dans ce genre de petits secrets, ça n'apporte rien de bon à part de sacrés ennuis, même si ça s'avère assez intéressant.

\- Sans compter que les journalistes indépendants comme nous n'ont pas franchement la côte parmi ce genre de personnalité.

\- C'est le cas de le dire oui. » rit-elle.

À l'approche de leur commande respective, elles en profitèrent pour changer de sujet – autant pour tuer cette tension grandissante que pour leur moral – et discutèrent comme les vieilles amies qu'elles étaient. Depuis quelques temps, Mirajane était plus épanouie. Sa voix était douce et joviale. Chaleureuse. Peut-être était-ce grâce au fait qu'elle fréquentait un militaire, Luxus Draer, qui travaillait à Fairy Army, la base militaire la plus prestigieuse du continent. Erza l'avait vu à trois reprises et avait mémorisé ses traits avec facilité. Il était grand et blond, avec de larges épaules. Il avait une cicatrice à son œil droit mais ses yeux d'un bleu électrique attiraient bien plus l'attention que cette blessure.

« … et c'est là qu'il est tombé, comme un idiot ! »

Se mordant l'intérieur des joues, elle retint tant bien que mal un fou rire tandis qu'elles sortaient du bistro. Plus d'une fois, le téléphone de Mirajane avait sonné mais elle l'avait mis en vibreur, histoire de ne plus être dérangée.

« Assez parlé de moi, s'exclama-t-elle. Si je me souviens bien, tu devais avoir un rencard avec un certain Simon, non ? »

Leurs semelles claquaient à peine sur les dalles du trottoir quand des personnes les bousculèrent en courant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leur prend ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée…

\- Franchement je- »

Une explosion se fit entendre au loin suivie par une deuxième, provoquant un sursaut qui les firent frémit. Deux avions de chasse si dirigèrent vers la source. Des conducteurs quittèrent leur véhicule, inquiet, parfois outragés quand des motos des force de l'ordre filèrent à toute vitesse, manquant de faucher des citoyens. Le téléphone vibra à nouveau.

« Tu devrais répondre. »

Des sirènes.

Une nouvelle explosion.

Des cris.

« Mirajane…

\- Je ne capte plus ! »

Un frisson la parcourut à mesure qu'Erza réalisait que le bruit sourd des explosions se rapprochait. Pourtant, personne ne bougeait. Tout le monde était comme figé, mitigé entre la peur et la curiosité.

« Mirajane, répéta lentement la rousse, nous devrions y aller. Maintenant. »

* * *

« Bordel de… ! »

Luxus serra rageusement les dents et fourra son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon. À grands pas, il commença à traverser la cour de la base militaire en pleine activité – les soldats trottinaient jusqu'aux hélicoptères et les camions, armes en mains, équipés pour le combat. Un combat qui s'avérait perdu d'avance, à ses yeux –. Il grogna quand le battement des hélices fendit l'air, avec un son strident. Encore un qui venait de décoller. Ils épuisaient leurs ressources pour rien, juste parce que des politiciens désiraient se mettre à l'abri avant tous les autres. Et pour couronner le tout, Mirajane était injoignable !

« Le vieux ! »

D'une taille relativement petite, cheveux et moustache blanche, le Colonel Makarof Draer congédia deux hommes qui s'empressèrent de rejoindre le fourgon qui allait bientôt partir. Même ici, il était aisé de ressentir l'anxiété et l'angoisse qui persistaient.

« Je dois partir en ville.

\- Hors de question, refusa l'âgé. On a besoin de toi, la situation est-

\- Te fous pas de moi ! Le coupa-t-il. Tu vois bien qu'ici aussi on est dépassé par les événements ! Ça crève les yeux !

\- Voilà une raison de plus pour que tu restes ici au lieu de papillonner ailleurs!

\- L'armée en doit-elle pas protéger les civils ?

\- C'est ce qu'on fait !

\- Non là on essaie de contenir une fichue menace en oubliant d'évacuer le maximum de personnes ! Tu penses que toutes les bombes lâchées étaient nécessaires ?! À ton avis, combien de personnes sont mortes à cause de cette incapacité à s'organiser ?!

\- Luxus ! Gronda Makarof. On fait notre possible ! »

Le concerné tiqua et croisa les bras. Sa respiration était saccadée, témoignant de sa colère et de l'inquiétude qui le rongeait.

« Je ne me suis pas engagée pour me tourner les pouces. »

Comme vaincu, le petit homme s'avança d'un pas mesuré vers des caisses empilées et attachées par un cordon.

« Tu auras un hélicoptère à ta disposition. Le point d'extraction pour nos soldats n'est pas encore défini, expliqua-t-il en sortant une pipe de sa veste. Cependant, il sera fort possible qu'il se trouva sur une de nos plates-formes en mer. Lorsque ses coordonnées nous seront transmises, on fera passer le mot pour que tu puisses nous y rejoindre. »

Le Colonel fit une courte pause durant laquelle il alluma sa pipe pour en tirer une longue bouffée.

« Équipe-toi en conséquence. Les munitions partent assez vite… c'est un sérieux problème. Fais donc ton maximum pour les économiser.

\- Et pour la suite des opérations ? »

Nouvelle bouffée.

« On improvisera. »

* * *

Tout c'était passé trop vite, trop brutalement.

Une accélération, un peu forte. Un camion prenant un virage serré.

Une collision.

Le goût amer du sang avait empli sa bouche et coulait sur sa tempe. C'était poisseux. L'odeur de la fumée chatouilla ses narines puis la fit tousser tandis qu'elle essayait de bouger.

Douleur.

Incompréhension.

Peur.

Elle battit des cils, essaya de trouver des repères dans les cris, les sirènes. Impossible. Il y avait trop de bourdonnements dans ses oreilles. Un gémissement se tira de sa gorge quand elle toucha son front.

Hurlements.

Tout allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite.

Elle voyait flou, ne comprenait pas. Elle voulait sortir mais n'y arrivait pas.

Il y avait du feu. Et elle avait peur.

Son cri passa inaperçu, se mélangea aux autres. Les gens partaient en courant dans la même direction. C'était comme s'ils tentaient de fuir quelques chose et elle, elle était coincée dans sa maudite voiture parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en sortir. Tout son corps se liguait contre elle, semblait vouloir l'obliger à regarder ce qui arrivait, à admirait le chaos qui s'approchait.

Deux automobiles s'entrechoquèrent, écrasèrent des miséreux qui courraient pour leur vie.

Rouge.

Il y avait du rouge partout.

La chaleur dans le véhicule était plus flagrante alors qu'elle commençait à les voir. Elle entendait leurs gémissements. Leurs grognements.

« À l'aide ! Quelqu'un ! »

Sa voix s'étrangla.

Il s'approchaient, tuaient, dévoraient. Et d'autres reprenaient vie.

Elle haleta et força sur la portière qui s'obstinait à ne pas s'ouvrir, encore et encore. Et soudain, le toit de sa voiture subit un violent coup, fort et brut, fit geindre la tôle. Quelqu'un frappa dessus, s'évertuait à entrer, continua de frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle commença à pleurer, à supplier. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça.

Un tir, puissant et rapide.

Puis plus rien.

Des mèches blondes s'étaient collées sur ses joues tâchées par le sang, abîmées par l'accident, quand elle releva sa tête dont les mains meurtries en cachaient le visage. Il y avait toujours les cris, les hurlements de terreur qui déchiraient les gorges des passants. Mais plus de coups. Simplement le crissement des pneus, des hélices battant l'air et d'une douce voix lui intimant de ne plus s'inquiéter, que tout allait bien, qu'on allait la sortir de là.

Des mains fortes la firent sortir. Elle se sentit hisser sur une épaule.

« On a trouvé Lucy Heartfilia. »

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur la ville ravagée de Magnolia.

Rechargeant tranquillement son fusil d'assaut, Gerald marcha sur le toit où sa faction avait décidé de se poster pour la nuit. D'ici, il était aisé de voir les feux ravageant les rues et même les bâtiments dont certains avaient été privé d'électricité. La fumée s'élevait doucement et était transportée par la brise fraîche qui leur faisait sentir l'odeur putride des cadavres en contrebas. Le camp provisoire installé sur le haut de cet immeuble était un bon endroit, un peu plus sécurisé qu'une simple pièce, et au moins, il serait bien plus facile d'éliminer la vermine avec les snipers.

Comment ils les appelaient, là-bas, là où tout à débuté ?

Ah oui.

_Zack_.

Ces morts qui bougeaient, encore guidés par le peu de cerveau qu'ils leur restaient. Ce n'était pas de l'intelligence, à première vu, bien que le doute subsistait parfois. Par contre, c'était bien l'un des seuls points faibles qu'ils avaient trouvé tandis qu'ils se faisaient déchiqueter un par un, lentement mais sûrement.

Un hélicoptère passa au dessus d'eux et fit un tour, guidé par les fusées rouge, puis resta durant deux minutes, le temps qu'un soldat en descende par le biais d'une corde.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Que fichait Luxus ici ?

Le blond détachait sa sécurité lorsqu'il partit vers lui.

« J'en ai mis du temps à te trouver, Fernandez ! »

Surpris, le jeune homme haussa un sourcil quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

«Tu n'as pas d'autres chats à fouetter ? Du genre diriger des hommes ?

\- Des hommes qui seront pris de panique devant leurs ennemis.

\- Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose.

\- Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Mon aide ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je dois trouver quelqu'un. »

Méfiant, Gerald plissa des yeux et jaugea le visage sérieux de son frère d'arme.

« Qui ?

\- Mirajane Strauss. »

Il mordit férocement sa lèvre inférieure tout en inclinant légèrement son visage sur le côté gauche.

« Journaliste indépendante et aussi petite-amie du moment, hein ? Marmonna-t-il.

\- Gerald, elle a peut-être des informations !

\- Je ne me base pas sur des hypothèses et tu le sais très bien.

\- Et toi tu sais parfaitement qu'on risque gros en restant ici à ne rien faire, répliqua Draer. Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être aussi… mollasson. »

Passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus hirsutes, le militaire leva les yeux au ciel et son regard s'accrocha aux étoiles brillant fougueusement.

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins où elle se trouve ?

\- Les lignes sont saturées.

\- Mes hommes tiendront cette position jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent aller à la base. Nous, nous irons trouver Mirajane.

\- Quand ?

\- À l'aube.

\- Qu-

\- Je ne vais certainement pas me risquer à partir durant la nuit. On a pas les moyens. Elle devra survivre par ses propres moyens jusqu'à ce qu'on la retrouve. »

Luxus serra les poings, raide.

« Très bien. »


	2. deuxième contact

Je tiens à remercier **AlcianSirius** pour son commentaire qui m'a beaucoup aidée à écrire ce chapitre et également à tout le monde, pour avoir lu le premier contact. Un grand merci !

Sans plus tarder, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**DEUXIÈME CONTACT**

* * *

« Jubia a peur.

\- On est là, tout va bien. »

Accroupi à côté de la jeune femme, un brun lui caressa doucement la cuisse, appuyé par un regard tendre.

À vrai dire, Grey Fullbuster avait autant peur que la demoiselle. Seulement, il préférait ne pas le montrer. Tout comme Natsu, un garçon qu'il connaissait depuis pas mal de temps. Même s'ils battaient sans arrêts pour des raisons plus ou moins futiles, il était bien heureux de le savoir avec lui en ce moment même. C'était d'ailleurs l'idée de son camarade de longue date que de se réfugier ici, dans cet appartement abandonné. Les anciens habitants devaient être partis en toute hâte au vu des restes de nourriture dans les assiettes. Cette demeure était sans dessus-dessous – meubles renversés, papiers arrachés et jetés sur le sol, aliments aussi, écrasés. Les tiroirs étaient tirés, tombaient presque. Les portes des placards étaient ouvertes en grand –.

« J'ai trouvé des bougies !»

Grey porte son attention sur la jeune femme entrant dans le salon avec un carton dans les mains. Il se releva mais resta aux côtés de Jubia.

« Pourquoi il n'y a pas d'électricité dans ce taudis ? C'est n'importe quoi…

\- Ce qui arrive est n'importe quoi. » grommela Natsu.

Il balaya ce qui se trouvait sur la table pour permettre à la brune de poser ce qu'elle tenait. Les couverts et assiettes tombèrent au sol, provoquant un tintement et une fracture de la porcelaine.

« Fais moins de bruit, siffla Grey. T'es idiot ou t'en fais exprès ?

\- T'as un problème ?!

\- Les gars ça suffit ! Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour vous battre ! »

Ils reniflèrent dédaigneusement à l'unisson, se concentrant plutôt sur le bazar à l'intérieur de carton.

« Kana, Jubia aimerait savoir ce que tu as derrière toi.

\- Oh, ça ? Fit la concerné en enlevant l'arme coincée entre le bas de son dos et le jean. J'ai trouvé ce pistolet dans la chambre.

\- C'est un Colt. »

La brune haussa les épaules face à la remarque de Natsu – peu devait lui importer quel sorte de flingue il s'agissait –.

« On devrait allumer les bougies. Il fait froid.

\- Hum bonne idée. Je vais voir s'il reste de la nourriture en attendant. »

Exerçant une légère pression qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule à Jubia, Grey se dirigea vers la cuisine en quelques pas – son pied droit écrasa une tomate et il jura –. Il ouvrit les placards restant, fouilla. Il voulait s'occuper l'esprit. Il essayait. Sauf qu'il voulait comprendre pourquoi tout avait dégénéré si vite, pourquoi son père avait voulu le tuer.

Inconsciemment, ses yeux sombres se portèrent sur ses mains tremblantes. Il pouvait presque revoir le sang moite, gluant et d'un rouge si profond qu'il se rapprochait du noir sur ses paumes. La bile envahit sa bouche et il se précipité à l'évier, vomissant le peu qui lui restait dans l'estomac. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord alors qu'il toussait, un gémissement rauque sortant de sa gorge tandis que le liquide odorant éclaboussait la tôle.

On frotta son dos.

« Mec, ressaisis-toi, souffla Natsu.

\- Je suis… désolé.

\- T'as pas à l'être. »

Se redressant, Grey essuya sa bouche du dos de sa main et se retourna, le visage pâle.

Kana avait allumé les bougies et les avait disséminé un peu partout dans le salon pour avoir un éclairage à peu près décent. Les deux garçons s'approchèrent.

« Il n'y avait pas de nourriture ?

\- Même pas une boîte de conserve, soupira le brun d'une voix enrouée. On dirait que d'autres personnes sont passées avant nous. »

Pause.

« Où est Jubia ? »

Au même moment, un cri étranglé alertèrent le trio. Natsu s'y précipita automatiquement, suivi par les deux autres, jusque dans la salle de bain.

« Merde ! »

Il se couvrit le nez de la main en grognant et attrapa la jeune femme de l'autre pour la faire sortir de la pièce. Kana détourna les yeux et se recula, déglutissant. Dans la baignoire, un homme gisait, la chair du ventre déchirée, lacérée, les tripes éparpillées sur le sol où l'eau et le sang s'y mêlaient.

« Au moins, on sait où est le proprio… »

Ordonnant à ses amis de quitter la pièce, Grey referma derrière eux avec une bruyante inspiration avant de les rejoindre.

La lune filtrait à travers les rideaux à moitié détachés et il en écarta un pan pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Des voitures étaient renversées et en feu. Des gens passaient même en courant. Et il y avait des cris.

« Pourquoi on ne bouge pas ?

\- C'est dangereux. En plus on a le ventre vide. Et il fait nuit.

\- Natsu a raison, avoua Grey. On attendra le jour pour partir.

\- Alors Jubia… Jubia pense qu'il faudrait barricader la porte pour plus de sécurité.

\- Je m'en charge.

\- Je t'aide. »

Les deux jeune hommes soulevèrent un des nombreux meubles renversés et s'apprêtèrent à le mettre de façon à bloquer l'entrée quand celle-ci s'ouvrit soudainement. D'un geste vif, Kana pointa l'arme à feu sur les intrus et comptaient tirer quand Jubia l'arrêta d'un « stop ! ».

« Elles sont _vivantes_, murmura cette dernière.

\- Je suis un peu nerveuse… pardon. »

Elle leur fit signe de rentrer, ce qu'elles firent et les garçons continuèrent de barricader la porte. Une fois fini, Grey regarda les nouvelles venues. Deux femmes dans la vingtaine. Une aux cheveux rouge, écarlate même. Elle portait des vêtements simples – une chemise, veste, un slim et des tennis –. L'autre avait des cheveux blanc, aux reflets argentés. Tout comme la rousse, elle était habillée simplement, sauf qu'à la place d'un chemisier, elle portait un sweat bien trop grand pour elle.

« Qui-

\- Je suis Erza Scarlett et mon amie s'appelle Mirajane Strauss. Écoutez, on ne veut pas déranger. On souhaite juste un endroit en sécurité où passer la nuit puis nous partirons. »

Natsu plissa légèrement des yeux.

« C'est d'accord, approuva-t-il, mais il va falloir nous expliquer deux trois trucs. »

* * *

Gerald soupira de lassitude.

Allongé sur le dos, sur son sac de couchage, il regardait les étoiles. D'habitude, c'était difficile de les voir à cause des lumières mais là, elles brillaient, comme si elles se moquaient de ce qu'elles voyaient. Et il y avait de quoi.

Il se mit dans une position assise, ses mains se posant sur ses genoux.

Plus tard dans la journée, minuit étant passé, il devra partir à la recherche de Mirajane Strauss, cette même journaliste indépendante qui était rentrée dans la base militaire sans aucune autorisation pour récolter quelques petits renseignements. C'était Luxus lui-même qui s'était chargé de la raccompagner en dehors de l'enceinte. Il fallait croire qu'il n'était pas si indifférent à la jeune femme. Car Gerald était loin d'être bête. Il avait bien vu son inquiétude débordante. Oh, il était doué pour jouer les mecs froids mais ses yeux le trahissaient souvent et ça, ça le faisait bien rire.

Il repéra le blond au milieu du toit, entrain de changer les fusées éclairante avec d'autres soldats. Puis son regard dériva sur les sacs de ravitaillement, non loin d'eux. Il n'avait pas regardé ce qu'ils leur restaient. Alors, se levant, le militaire y partit avec son fusil en mains, les pieds traînant légèrement. Son ventre gronda alors qu'il inspectait le reste des munitions et armes – Desert Eagle, Revolver, M9 –. C'était clair qu'ils en avaient, des armes mais les cartouches… c'était une autre histoire. Les économiser était une priorité s'il voulait que ses hommes puissent garder cette position. Il y avait aussi des vivres, plus grand-chose, certes, mais de quoi tenir deux journées tout au plus.

Gerald soupira.

« Luxus ! »

Le blond l'observa durant un instant et accepta, l'accompagnant jusqu'à la bordure du toit.

« On va partir dans quelques heures mais avant ça, j'ai besoin de plus d'indications où nos recherches seront vaines.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'elle a son téléphone sur elle ?

\- Si elle l'a, on peut la localiser, pas vrai ?

\- Je te laisse te charger de cette tâche. Je vais briefer mes hommes sur la situation. »

Une fois la position connue, il s'agira moins d'une mission en aveugle. Le risque restait tout de même élevé – ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en ses capacités où en celles de Luxus, loin de là –. Ils allaient devoir sécuriser la zone et donc, de ce fait, affronter la menace. Ou la fuir.

Gerald se sentait déjà exténué et pourtant, tout venait de commencer.


	3. troisième contact

Toujours un grand merci à **AlcianSirius** car tes conseils et tes remarquent me font réellement plaisir. Je n'oublie pas les lecteurs et lectrices. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**TROISIÈME CONTACT**

* * *

Battant délicatement des cils, Lucy émergea de son sommeil.

Du blanc. Beaucoup de blanc. Une chambre d'hôpital, au vu du masque à oxygène placé sur son visage et d'une perfusion à son bras. À sa droite, il y avait cet appareil qui montrait les battements réguliers de son cœur, de sa tension et de d'autres choses sûrement. Une fenêtre avec des barreaux lui laissait entrevoir le fait qu'il était assez tôt – le soleil timide qui teintait le ciel d'écarlate était un bon indicateur –.

Que faisait-elle ici ? Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Tant de questions mais pour le moment, pas de réponses. Juste sa respiration bruyante. Les bruits de la machine. Elle voulait savoir mais son cerveau semblait combattre cette idée. Ses paupières se fermèrent un instant – elle était vraiment fatiguée – puis se rouvrirent quand elle entendit une chaise grincer à sa gauche. Elle se contenta d'attendre.

« Tu es sauve. »

La voix était grave. Pas inquiète. Juste presque en colère. Ce n'était pas par soulagement que cette phrase avait été dit. Non. C'était simplement une constatation car elle s'était éveillée. L'homme qui parlait, il s'agissait de son père. Le même qui avait abandonné son éducation pour mieux se concentrer sur ses chiffres d'affaire. Le même qui l'avait terrorisé étant petite. Le même, oui, qui n'avait aucun scrupule et elle n'avait pas besoin de son entière capacité intellectuelle pour savoir que s'il était ici, c'était pour une bonne raison.

Lucy attendit donc la suite en fixant un point au plafond.

« Tu devrais réfléchir avant de fuguer comme tu l'as fait. C'est irresponsable de ta part mais tu dois le savoir. »

Si seulement elle n'avait pas ce fichu masque sur le visage et qu'elle pouvait bouger comme bon lui semblait, elle lui dirait le fond de sa pensée, elle aussi. Et dieu, ce serait loin d'être de saintes paroles.

« Tu as eu un accident de voiture. Une collision assez brutale d'après mes renseignements. C'est une chance pour toi d'être encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est. »

Elle se souvenait vaguement de ça. C'était encore flou.

Raclement de gorge, chaise qui grinça à nouveau, signe d'un changement de position.

« Un petit bataillon de l'armée est chargé de rechercher toutes les personnes avec de l'importance. Étant ma fille, tu as également ce privilège… j'ose espérer que tu réalises bien que tu me dois la vie. »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre.

Irritant. Répugnant. Imbu de sa personne.

Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Sa vie avait et aura toujours la même valeur que celle des autres. Cette importance dont il lui parlait, tout le monde l'avait. Il se refusait de l'avouer.

« Voilà pourquoi tu es ici, sur cette île. Lorsque tu pourras enfin sortir de ton lit, nous parlerons de ton avenir. »

Lucy eut un faible sourire.

Non, il ne changera jamais. L'avarice faisait de lui un montre, le même qui ressortait sous chaque masque dessiné pour faire croire aux gens ce qu'ils voulaient, puis qui se déformait en quelque chose de hideux, une fois le souhait exaucé. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait fugué. Pour lui échapper, pour échapper à ce destin qu'il tentait d'écrire de sa propre main. Un destin qui lui était inévitable pour l'heure.

« L'infirmière va changer ta perfusion. Je vais donc te laisser mais… n'oublie pas, Lucy, que tu es là grâce à moi. »

Toujours ce grincement de chaise puis les bruits des semelles claquant le sol et, enfin, de la porte se fermant. Il ne restait plus que le bruit de sa respiration et celle de la machine.

* * *

Mirajane n'avait pour ainsi dire pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ses nerfs la mettaient constamment en état de garde à chaque petit bruit – un craquement, un objet déplacé et, surtout, les cris et les tirs –. Alors, à la place de se reposer, elle avait observé et constaté à quel point l'Homme pouvait devenir égoïste afin de sauver sa peau tout en sacrifiant celle des autres. L'instinct de survie était sans doute plus fort dans les situations de crise. Heureusement, certains avaient gardé un certain sens moral. Comme ce petit groupe.

L'homme aux cheveux rose indisciplinés s'appelait Natsu Dragnir. Il avait un air sur le visage qui pouvait le faire passer pour le plus idiot au plus sérieux quand il était question de la sécurité de ses amis. Son sourire était franc et grand, chaleureux. C'était nul doute l'un des plus beaux que Mirajane avait vu dans sa vie. Vêtu d'un sarouel blanc et chaussé de sandales, il arborait une musculature sans défaut sous son marcel noir aux traits orange sur les bords. Grey Fullbuster possédait le même corps tonique malgré qu'il soit caché par une veste crème. Il avait un jean noir et des bottines de la même couleur. Ses cheveux noir s'avérait aussi sombre que ses yeux. Il était assez calme. Presque froid. Son sourire était discret.

Et puis, il y avait aussi deux femmes. Jubia Lockser et Kana Alberona. Elles étaient sensiblement différentes pour ne pas dire totalement opposées.

La première, à la chevelure bleue plutôt claire coupée en un délicat carré, se cachait sous des vêtements épais. Un col roulé et un slim foncé délavé, elle avait des tennis usés aux pieds. Elle jouait avec uns casquette de base-ball blanche et verte. Souvent, cette Jubia parvenait à capturer l'attention du brun pendant une fraction de seconde sous un simple geste esquissé. Kana, elle, portait des habits plus révélateurs de sa personnalité. Son short lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et son haut avait un décolleté ravageur. Ses boucles brunes étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute et ses prunelles lilas pétillaient de malice et de bonne volonté. Elle était pieds nus. Sans doute portait-elle des talons avant l'attaque.

Leur caractère était différent mais ils cohabitaient ensemble. C'était admirable aux yeux de Mirajane qui sourit doucement.

Un peu comme Luxus et elle, non ?

Inconsciemment, elle resserra sa prise sur son téléphone qu'elle n'avait pas quitté des mains depuis son dernier appel. Il devait y avoir un problème au niveau des lignes qui empêchait toutes les communications. Peut-être une saturation. Ça l'inquiétait de ne pas savoir où il était. Était-il sauf ? En sécurité ? Et s'il avait été blessé ?

Assise sur un fauteuil, les chaussures posés sur le tissu un piteux état, elle ramena convenablement ses genoux contre sa poitrine avec un cœur battant dans l'insécurité et la peur. La peur de l'inconnu. La peur de perdre un être cher.

« Mira ? »

La concernée rangea rapidement un brin de cheveux derrière son oreille et regarda Erza.

« On devrait y aller.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une idée, intervint Grey en croisant les bras. Vous avez bien ce qui se traîne dehors, non ? »

Dans la rue, des personnes marchaient. Titubaient. _Rampaient_. Leur peau virait au grisâtre. Leur tenue commençait à être en lambeaux. Certains perdaient leurs intestins. D'autres leur peau. Écœurant était un euphémisme. Cette vermine grouillait dans les rues et vagabonder dans les rues n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »


	4. quatrième contact

**AlcianSirius : **Encore un grand merci pour tes commentaires :) concernant toutes tes interrogations, l'histoire y répondra pour moi. Gerald est un peu mou, oui… mais ça va s'arranger !

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**QUATRIÈME CONTACT**

* * *

Enfin.

_Enfin_ ils se mettaient en route.

Plus tôt, Luxus avait reçu la position de Mirajane grâce à son téléphone – heureusement qu'elle avait daigné le garder sur elle –. Elle se trouvait à trente kilomètres de leur situation actuelle, direction Nord-Ouest. Gerald lui avait signalé que cette partie de Magnolia était surtout constituée par des habitations et que s'ils comptaient s'y rendre, ce serait à pieds et pas autrement. Les véhicules causaient bien de trop de bruit et, d'après les dires de son ami, ce même bruit attirait la vermine un peu trop facilement pour leur sécurité. Faire preuve de discrétion allait être obligatoire, même si la patience ne s'avérait pas être son point fort, surtout maintenant.

Gerald distribuait des tâches à ses hommes qui écoutaient attentivement et le blond ne pouvait que sourire face à ça. Cet homme était quelqu'un de brave et d'ancré dans ses convictions. Il n'hésitait pas à prendre des avis qui pourraient déplaire à ses supérieurs – chose qu'il avait déjà fait par le passé –.

« … visez la tête et économisez vos munitions. Vous tirez quand je vous l'ordonne. Quand nous ne serons plus dans votre ligne de mire, vous contacterez la base pour une extraction. Aucun acte stupide censé ressembler à de l'héroïsme. Est-ce clair ? »

Ils approuvèrent à l'unisson.

« À vos postes ! »

Le militaire le rejoignit sur le rebord du toit. Ils devront passer par la ruelle adjacente. Elle n'était pas fréquentée. Ils emprunteront les escaliers accolés au mur, même s'ils n'inspiraient pas réellement confiance au vu de leur état. Par la suite, ils rejoindront la rue principale. Ça, c'était la partie la plus simple de plan.

Il rehaussait son arme quand Gerald traversa la route. Il le suivit dès qu'il lui fit signe, aussi silencieusement qu'il le put afin de ne pas alerter les morts qui vagabondaient sans but, dos à eux – son souffle s'était pris dans sa gorge sous les gargouillements et les grognements que ces choses produisaient avec une expression figée qui ne trahissait aucune émotion à part la faim –.

« Pourquoi tu n'avances pas ? Siffla Luxus.

\- Zack bloque le passage. »

Aussitôt qu'il leva la main, des tirs d'une extrême précision fusèrent et eurent raison des ennemis. Ses hommes étaient vraiment préparés et aptes à toutes situations.

« On y va. »

Un peu plus loin, dans la même rue, il y avait un bureau. Ils devront accéder au toit grâce à des escaliers – ils étaient semblable à ceux qu'ils avaient utilisé pour descendre de leur ancienne position –. Bien sûr, l'échelle était bloquée.

« Oh mec, tu es bien plus lourd que dans mes souvenirs ! »

Pour la faire tomber, Luxus avait dû soulever son camarade afin qu'il puisse ôter le mécanisme empêchant l'échelle de bouger. Le coup de pied qu'il lui administra dans le visage le fit grogner de mécontentement – il se vengera plus tard –.

Passer par les toits n'était pas une idée affriolante. Si l'un des deux loupait un saut, il risquait une mort certaine et certainement _très_ douloureuse. Alors ils courraient sans faire de pauses. Le paysage ravagé de la ville défilait sous leurs yeux et la fumée ne cessait de s'élever dans un ciel où de lourds nuages chargés de tension commençaient à apparaître. Le vent fouettait leur visage, leur apportant l'immonde parfum de la chair immolée. Ils avaient bien l'intention de poursuivre ainsi sauf que ça arriva.

Un _imprévu_.

Ses yeux passèrent sur Gerald – il savait à quel point ce dernier n'aimait pas ce genre de chose. Ça le mettait hors de lui et Dieu seul savait à quel point il était pourtant patient –. Il était penché en avant, les mains sur les genoux tout en tentant d'égaliser ses respirations heurtées. Une goutte de sueur roula jusqu'à sa joue pour briller sous le léger soleil et il l'essuya du revers de sa main. Il soupira et se redressa, passablement irrité, ses doigts se crispant dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« C'était pas censé… c'était pas censé arriver ! Lâcha-t-il dans un gémissement frustré.

\- Mec, rien de tout ce qui arrive… n'était censé se passer. »

Parler était difficile avec un pouls aussi rapide.

« Le GPS… il indique quoi ?

\- On a même pas parcouru la moitié du chemin. »

Luxus rangea l'appareil dans une des poches de sa veste kaki.

« On ne va pas se risquer à descendre, si ?

\- Et bien… »

Il se mit accroupi pour inspecter le bâtiment qui menaçait clairement de s'écrouler sous la prochaine explosion ou même simple déflagration. L'intérieur était impeccablement visible. C'étaient des bureaux, surtout. Un cabinet d'avocat, peut-être.

« On peut toujours utiliser le grappin mais, pour être franc, cet immeuble ne présage rien de bon vu son état. »

C'était fichu pour le plan initiale.

« Je te propose une descente en rappel. »

Luxus ricana et tapa le dos de son ami.

« Quand il faut y aller… »

* * *

Erza était restée silencieuse depuis un moment – elle avait besoin de réfléchir sur la situation actuelle et non piailler à gauche et à droite –.

Dehors, les monstres avaient envahi les rues et elle était prête à jurer qu'ils s'accumulaient au niveau de cette habitation. Ça allait donner suite à de nombreux problèmes si elles sortaient maintenant sans rien comme moyen de protection. Ou même d'attaque.

Dans un brusque élan, elle s'était dirigée vers la cuisine sous le regard intrigué du groupe. La rousse trouva en un rien de temps ce qu'elle désirait. Quand elle traversa l'appartement pour fouiller afin de mettre la main sur un simple balai, elle perçut très nettement le soupir exaspéré du brun qui s'avachit plus encore dans le canapé, bras toujours croisés. Un scotch gris dans la bouche, Erza brisa le manche avant de se saisir des couteaux récupérés. Elle remplaça le bout par la lame qu'elle fit maintenir grâce au ruban adhésif puis reproduisit le même schéma opératoire sur l'autre morceau qu'elle tendit à Mirajane – cette dernière semblait avoir saisi le sens de son action quand elle se leva de son fauteuil avec un regard déterminé –.

« Nous partons quand même. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici plus longtemps, décréta Erza. Faîtes comme bon vous semble mais j'ai appris une chose avec mon métier. Ceux restant en mouvement ont souvent le plus de chance de survivre.

\- Très bien… ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer, conclut Grey. Natsu, viens m'aider à déplacer le meuble. »

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre mais hocha la tête – il était clair que lui aussi souhaitait s'en aller mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis ici. Erza comprenait –.

« Merci. »

Les deux journalistes sortirent rapidement de l'appartement tout en jetant un dernier regard au groupe, avant que la porte ne se ferma.

« Où va-t-on ?

\- Là où nous pourrons avoir une bonne communication.

\- Tu penses à la station radio ? Il y a aussi le poste de police…

\- Non, la station. »

Mirajane approuva d'un signe de tête tandis qu'elle regardait ce qui avait été leur refuge.

« J'espère qu'ils survivront. »


	5. cinquième contact

**AlcianSirius :** Et bien… disons juste que Erza a de bonnes connaissances sur ce sujet. Après tout, son métier n'est pas toujours facile et puis, une Erza qui n'a pas un minimum de savoir sur les armes me paraîtrait bien morne !

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**CINQUIÈME CONTACT**

* * *

Au moins une heure était passée depuis le départ de Mirajane et Erza. Une heure que le petit groupe baignait dans un lourd silence. Une heure que Natsu se demandait pourquoi ils n'étaient pas partis avec elles.

_« Faîtes comme bon vous semble mais j'ai appris une chose avec mon métier. Ceux restant __en mouvement ont souvent le plus de chance de survivre. »_

C'était clair. Concis. Net. Ils risquaient beaucoup plus gros en se terrant ici. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête qu'il prit entre ses mains.

Merde, ce qui se passait en ce moment était surréaliste. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Comment tout pouvait dégénérer si vite ? C'était comme s'ils étaient plongés dans un cauchemar éveillé où le seul moyen pour que tout puisse se stopper était de mourir.

« Grey, on aurait dû les suivre. »

Le brun grogna et lui lança un regard exaspéré. Il n'approuvait pas son avis mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Ne comprenait-il donc pas la situation ? Avait-il peur ? Natsu pouvait comprendre ça ; lui-même était effrayé à l'idée que sa vie dépendait du moindre de ses agissements.

« Il a raison, approuva Kana. On ne peut pas rester… il n'y a rien pour qu'on puise survivre dans ce taudis.

\- Jubia est d'accord. C'est insensé de s'attarder ici.

\- Vous êtes tous cinglés… »

Croisant les bras, Natsu tiqua.

« Tu veux crever dans cet endroit ou quoi ? Répliqua-t-il avec les sourcils froncés. Je vais te bouger par la force s'il le faut !

\- C'est mon choix si je veux mourir dans ce trou non ?!

\- Sois pas con ! Rugit-il en l'empoignant par le col. T'as pensé à tes amis avant de penser comme un égoïste ?! »

Un bruit sourd les fit taire. Le jeune homme relâcha son ami et recula d'un pas, inquiet, le cœur pulsant comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Il déglutit.

« C'était… c'était quoi ?

\- Ça venait du couloir, souffla Kana. On devrait… peut-être…

\- Pas question ! Paniqua Grey. Merde ! Et si…

\- Oh bordel arrête d'hésiter ! »

On cogna fortement à la porte. Encore. C'était plus brusque, comme si on voulait entrer par la force. Et, malgré le sang battant dans leurs oreilles, ils pouvaient très bien entendre les grognements rugueux.

« Passe-moi ce flingue Kana ! On se barre ! Grey, viens et aide-moi à bouger ce meuble !

\- Ils sont derrières, espèce d'abruti fini ! Hurla l'intéressé. On peut pas passer par là ! Et est-ce que tu sais te servir d'un pistolet au moins ?!

\- Jubia sait l'utiliser ! Intervint cette dernière. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de crier et trouvons une solution ! Jubia ne veut certainement pas mourir à cause de vos stupides querelles ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent. C'était nouveau pour eux de voir Jubia ainsi, prête à sortir de ses gonds pour leur en coller une.

Une silhouette à la fenêtre fit sursauter le groupe qui se recula brusquement. Kana donna le Colt à son amie tandis que plusieurs morts frappaient aux vitres qui finirent par se briser, pulvérisant le verre sur eux.

Une seconde et tout dégénéra.

* * *

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec le GPS, marmonna Luxus.

\- Hein ? »

Ils avaient réussi à passer l'étape de l'immeuble sans trop de difficultés mais leurs muscles étaient en feu – à croire qu'ils avaient négligé leurs exercices –. Ils avaient continué la route sans rencontrer de réels problèmes durant trente minutes et étaient censés arriver à destination dans une heure peut-être, voire moins, avec de la chance bien sûr. En ce moment, ils se trouvaient dans une épicerie du coin qui avait été dévalisé. Nettoyer les lieux avait été rapide mais cet établissement était sans dessus-dessous – vitres brisées, étagères renversées, divers emballages et boîtes de conserve jonchant le sol crasseux, avec le papier journal déchiré dont les gros titres en caractère gras traduisaient mal la situation actuelle –.

Enjambant un cadavre, il se dirigea vers Luxus après avoir laissé l'empreinte de ses semelles sur le carrelage avec le sang noir dans lequel les deux militaires avaient marché. Leurs vêtements en avait imbibé un peu également et l'odeur s'en dégageant était vraiment immonde.

« Déconne pas ! »

Gerald se saisit de l'appareil et regarda l'écran. Il plissa des yeux, fronça un peu les sourcils et regard le blond.

« Tu as touché à quelque chose ?

\- Tu insinues quoi, là ? »

Il reprit le GPS d'un geste brusque en tapant dessus avec sa paume, sur le côté.

« Haute technologie, hein ? C'est du foutage de gueule oui ! Un coup le point bouge et après il disparaît ! Faut p-

\- Deux secondes, quoi ? Le coupa-t-il. Comment ça le point bougeait ?

\- Quoi ? C'est pas la… »

Et il sembla réaliser quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Laissant tomber le gadget par terre, il se gratta la tête avec ses mains en râlant une suite de mots incompréhensibles tandis que Gerald soupirait d'exaspération.

Pourquoi les journalistes ne savaient-ils pas tenir en place ?

Ça lui rappelait cette fille – une journaliste aussi – sur laquelle il avait manqué de peu de lui perforer la boîte crânienne avec le calibre d'un fusil de précision, à Crocus – une guerre civile avait régné là-bas il y a quelques temps de ça –. Il se souvenait encore de son indignation quand il lui avait demandé de quitter les lieux sous peu ou il aurait été dans l'obligation de l'arrêter.

Un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Gerald ? Oh, je te parle ! »

Il regarda Luxus qui avait croisé les bras, un air interrogateur plâtré sur son visage strié par une cicatrice. Il paraissait impatient.

« Pardon tu disais ?

\- On fait quoi ? On continue ? »

Passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus, Gerald observa la tête d'un mort explosé par son AK-47. Devaient-ils continuer ? Non, ce serait une perte de considérable. Le soleil était déjà à son zénith à leur entrée dans le bâtiment. Ils étaient trop lents. Si Mirajane était partie depuis un moment, elle devait avoir pris une avance sur eux. Ils devaient improviser.

« Est-ce que tu as dans quelle direction le point se dirigeait ?

\- Sud-Est, répondit Luxus sans hésiter.

\- Pourquoi aller là-bas ?… »

Il vagabonda dans le magasin.

La cartographie de Magnolia, au Sud-Est, était principalement constituée d'usines fermées, de quelques boutiques, d'une station radio, un cimetière, les vestiges d'une caserne de pompier avec un poste de police abandonné depuis la fin de la semaine et des habitations. Mirajane avait sans nul doute privilégié des endroits simples à la localisation si elle espérait avoir des secours rapides. Elle était sûrement dans un lieu où le communication serait efficace malgré les difficultés.

Alors la station radio ou le poste de police ? Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus attendre son appel de détresse s'ils désiraient arriver avant une catastrophe – en admettant qu'elle ne soit pas encore arrivée –.

Quand il se retourna, Luxus comprit instantanément.

« L'heure des séparations est venue, on dirait. »


	6. sixième contact

**Mirajane1 : **je suis contente que cette histoire soit à ton goût. Concernant le point sur nos amis les zombies, j'expliquerais tout ça.

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**SIXIEME CONTACT**

* * *

Ce n'était que depuis quelques minutes tout au plus que Lucy s'était réveillée en constatant qu'elle n'avait plus son masque à oxygène. Elle souffla doucement afin d'en profiter un peu. L'air pur de la chambre emplit ses poumons tandis que ses pensées fusaient dans sa tête à une vitesse impressionnante.

Comment allait-elle faire pour sortir d'ici ? Elle était sur une île, bon dieu !

Elle tenta de se redresser mais gémit de douleur face à un corps réticent à toute sorte de mouvements. Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, regarda le plafond d'un blanc pur et remarqua une couleur différente que celle de la peinture de la pièce. Elle battit des cils pour mieux identifier l'intrus. C'était un jeune homme plutôt bien habillé - un costume trois pièces noir qui valait la paye que Lucy arrivait à obtenir à la fin du mois. Ses cheveux étaient roux et - c'était sans doute imagination - mais dans les piques qu'ils formaient, elle y voyait comme la forme des oreilles d'un félin. Les médicaments devaient encore avoir un sacré effet sur elle. La couleur de ses yeux était cachée à cause des verres teintés de ses lunettes. Un sangle d'arme qu'il tenait fermement était posée sur son épaule gauche.

« Lucy Heartfilia, c'est ça ? »

Son timbre était feutré, presque séducteur.

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas parler mais sa gorge était sèche et elle avait l'impression que si elle parlait, elle risquait de le regretter, comme lorsqu'elle avalait sa salive.

« Je serais ton garde du corps. Ton père m'a chargé de ne pas te lâcher d'une semelle. »

Serrant les dents, la blonde fronça légèrement les sourcils en le fusillant du regard. Si ce type comptait la suivre partout comme un gentil toutou, il allait lui compliquer la tâche.

« Pas la peine de paraître si en colère, rit le garçon. Je ne fais que mon boulot pour lequel je reçois une belle somme.

\- Un mercenaire, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Je préfère le terme garde du corps, comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt. Bien, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je ne serais pas loin. »

Il traversa la pièce, jusqu'à atteindre la porte pour sortir.

« Attends ! »

Lucy fit la grimace ; parler était une véritable épreuve mais elle avait besoin d'un minimum de renseignements.

« Pourquoi... pourquoi je suis ici ?

\- Ton père ne te l'a pas dit ?

\- Si, mais je veux dire... pourquoi une île ? Pourquoi pas sa résidence ? Le questionna-t-elle.

\- Je vois... »

Le roux s'écarta de la sortie et prit la chaise où son paternel s'était lui même assis dans la matinée pour lui annoncer qu'elle n'avait d'autres choix que de s'habituer à cette nouvelle résidence et à son futur avenir. Un avenir qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de déjà haïr.

« La ville de Magnolia est... envahie.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça « envahie » ? »

Des forces ennemies avaient attaqué la ville ? Une guerre s'était déclenchée ?

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Ça c'est passé si... rapidement. C'est une véritable catastrophe. Les forces armées sont acculées. Ils ne peuvent rien faire à part freiner la menace. »

Elle ne comprenait pas. Quelle menace ? De quoi parlait-il ?

Sans doute avait-il vu son incompréhension car il continua :

« J'en ai vu quelques uns quand je n'étais pas encore sur l'île. C'est peut-être ridicule, avoua-t-il avec un demi-sourire, ce que je vais te dire. On ne voit ça que dans les films d'horreur et là c'est... _réel_. Merde, des _zombies_. La réalité surpasse la fiction, il faut croire. »

Il soupira et elle vit son regard se diriger vers la fenêtre.

« Cette île, c'est un peu comme le salut de tous les bourges, de ceux ayant assez d'argent pour les jeter par la fenêtre même si je doute qu'ils le feront. Le gouvernement les a privilégiés d'une certaine manière. C'est écœurant de savoir que plus de vies auraient pût être sauvées si la cupidité ne rongeait pas ce monde. »

Il sourit durant une seconde puis se leva.

« Il pourrait s'agir d'une sorte de punition divine pour nous rappeler à l'ordre, qui sait ? Je te laisse te reposer. C'était simplement pour te dire que tu seras surveillée et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu devras séjourner ici. »

La porte se ferma, laissant Lucy dans l'étonnement total où elle était plongée depuis le mot « zombies ».

Était-ce une blague ? Comment... comment... ?

Elle sentit son cœur battre de manière saccadée.

Des zombies. À Magnolia. Là où ses amis se trouvaient. Étaient-ils saufs ? Et Natsu ? Elle devait le rejoindre en ville hier. Comment allait-il ? Reby était rentrée de son voyage il y avait deux jours et elle ne l'avait toujours pas vue. Était-elle dans un lieu sûr ? Était-elle blessée ? Ils étaient tous en danger pendant qu'elle, elle était sagement allongée dans ce lit, dans une villa là où toutes les personnes les plus ou moins riches se trouvent en train de vivre tranquillement, alors que d'autres se battaient pour la survie.

La panique la submergea.

Elle devait à tout prix sortir de cet endroit !

* * *

Assise sur la banquette du camping-car trouvé et démarré par Natsu, Jubia regardait le paysage défiler, les yeux bouffis et encore embués de larmes. Kana était assise au siège passager, regardant une carte trouvé dans la boîte à gants. Elle l'entendait parler au rose d'une voix morte, serrée. Il lui répondait, parfois, son timbre étant presque un chuchotis.

Ils étaient sur la route et partait dans une direction, au nord, désirant s'éloigner du centre et se rapprocher de la côte. Celle qu'ils empruntaient maintenant était en ligne droite, et les arbres de la forêt la suivait.

En observant l'extérieur, il y a quelques minutes auparavant, Jubia avait vu une moto foncer vers le sud. Bien que ce fut rapide, elle avait remarqué qu'il s'agissait de militaires grâce aux vêtements. Elle se demanda un temps ce qu'ils fabriquaient puis renifla. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Le ciel qui était bleu était devenu gris. Une pluie s'abattait sur la ville.

Les gouttes glissaient sur la vitre, laissant la jeune femme songeuse.

Jubia aimait la pluie, son odeur, sa douceur. Elle pouvait être froide ou chaleureuse, gentille ou violente. Étrangement, elle se reconnaissait dans ces larmes provenant du ciel.

Avec un sourire, Grey avait approuvé cette pensée, une fois.

Elle prit une inspiration tremblotante, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Pourquoi ça c'était passé comme ça ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé d'agir ainsi ? Pourquoi ?

Elle n'aura sans doute jamais les réponses à ses questions. Grey ne lui répondra jamais.

Il l'avait abandonnée.

Un sanglot traversa son corps, suivit par un deuxième.

Parti. Il était parti.

_« Je vous rejoindrez plus tard, promis ! Mais barrez-vous ! »_

Comment le pourrait-il ? Comment comptait-il tenir sa promesse ? Jubia n'aimait pas douter de lui mais elle n'aimait pas également croire en de faux espoirs. Souffrir par sa perte était déjà difficile à endurer alors accepter plus de douleur pour des paroles en l'air n'allait pas l'aider, même si elle était prête à le faire afin de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, cette phrase revenait à la charge, écho à la situation catastrophique qu'ils avaient vécu.

Ces monstres les avaient acculés dans le petit appartement. Ils s'étaient repliés dans la chambre. Grey et Natsu s'étaient empressés de bloquer la porte avec ce qu'ils pouvaient, jusqu'à ce que le brun pousse son ami vers la fenêtre toute juste ouverte par Kana et elle comme un moyen pour fuir.

Jubia se souvenait encore de son regard lorsque les morts avaient enfoncé la porte. Il y avait un mélange de peur, de regrets et d'excuses.

Son cri résonnait dans ses oreilles, lui rappelant sans cesse la dure réalité. Celle où Grey avait disparu.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues et que le véhicule s'était arrêté. Elle les essuya du revers de la manche puis se leva, allant vers le côté conducteur.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Le moteur refuse de redémarrer ! Pesta Natsu.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- Ouais, on doit continuer à pieds. »

Et le cauchemar continua.


	7. septième contact

**Mirajane1 : **Pourquoi Grey ? Hum... je sais pas...

**AlcianSirius : **Maintenant que tu soulignes ce point, c'est vrai que j'ai complètement oublié le mal des transports de Natsu... détail arrangé.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**SEPTIEME CONTACT**

* * *

Le temps devenait précieux pour les deux militaires. Alors, ils avaient décidé d'arrêter de jouer avec la carte de la sûreté et avaient trouvé de quoi se diriger plus vite au Sud-Est : une moto. Le véhicule avait été abandonné dans un coin du quartier, bien que dire qu'elle avait été laissé miraculeusement était un bien grand mot. Le conducteur était décédé et son cadavre gisait plus loin. Luxus avait suivi les traînées de sang sur le bitume pendant que les premières gouttes d'un ciel pleurait les événements. Le moteur avait souffert tout le long, nul doute dévoré par ces choses qui rôdaient dans les alentours.

« Allons-y. »

Sur la route, ils avaient vu passer un camping-car. De nouveaux survivants.

Ce n'était qu'au bout d'un certain moment qu'ils s'étaient séparés ; comme Gerald lui avait expliqué, deux choix de lieu s'offrait à elles. Luxus avait donc décidé de partir vers la station radio, laissant à son collègue le poste de police. Et étrangement, les environs étaient plutôt calmes, ce qui inquiétait le blond.

La pluie était glaciale. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, ses cheveux se retrouvaient plaqués à son visage et pour ne rien arranger, il y avait ce foutu vent qui le faisait frissonner. Ce même vent qui s'engouffrait entre les failles visibles sur certaines habitations pour jouer une mélodie sinistre. Celui aussi qui faisait voltiger des morceaux de papier qui se collaient au bitume explosé et dont les morceaux de goudron traînaient un peu partout. Il s'était retenu d'éternuer à deux reprises. Si Zack était dans les parages, pas question de se faire repérer à cause de ça. Ce serait presque ridicule.

La station radio était juste devant lui et la porte semblait s'être fait défoncer. Coup de pieds à première vue. Donc quelqu'un était passé par-là. Mirajane ? Elle n'était cependant pas la seule à chercher un refuge... il pouvait s'agir d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants. Des personnes qui désiraient une protection. Si ce n'était pas elle mais bien une famille ou des gens solitaires, comment allaient-il réagir face à son approche ? Allaient-il le supplier de leur offrir de l'aide ? Si c'était le cas, que pouvait-il bien leur répondre ? Juste qu'il était désolé, que ce n'était pas leur jour de chance et que ça ne le serait sans doute jamais ?

« Ce n'est pas le moment de te poser toutes ces questions. Tu dois trouver Mira. »

Luxus était rentré, tous ses sens en alerte. Le plancher grinça légèrement sous ses semelles alors qu'il avançait à pas de loup, l'arme levée et le doigt frôlant la gâchette tandis que sa lumière éclairait l'endroit sombre. Il regarda à gauche et à droite, le matériel cliquetant à peine sous ses gestes Le bâtiment semblait s'être fait visiter à plusieurs reprises. Les pièces dans lesquelles ils était passé se trouvaient être dans une sacrée pagaille. Le matériel était foutu. Inutilisable. Il souffla doucement pour régulariser son pouls et une légère fumée s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Des gouttes s'écrasaient au sol, s'échappant nul doute du plancher au dessus de lui.

Il devait trouver la salle d'émission et tout portait à croire que cette dernière se situait à l'étage ; cette partie du bâtiment montrait juste des bureaux, une salle de pause et le hall d'entrée.

Luxus comptait faire demi-tour étant arrivé au bout d'un couloir. Il se retourna avant de laisser un sursaut ébranler tout son corps lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez sur un Zack.

Sans hésiter une seconde, il se recula et tira pour grogner de dégoût lorsque le sang et la cervelle du zombie gicla sur lui.

Son cœur tambourinait comme un fou dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il revoyait encore les yeux jaunes dardés sur lui, où des vaisseaux sanguins y avaient éclaté. Relevant son arme, il découvrit rapidement que son agitation avait attiré de nouveaux venus.

Au revoir la discrétion, bonjour la brutalité.

Ne perdant pas un instant, il élimina la vermine, avançant jusqu'aux escaliers. Il devait monter à l'étage et vite. Six cadavres gargouillant jonchaient le sol. Les éclats de ses tirs illuminaient pendant un instant encore la pièce, jusqu'à ce que le dernier Zack qu'il vit s'écrase à son tour par terre. Son chargeur vide le rejoignit puis il posa un pied sur une marche en soufflant.

Brusquement, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'éclairer les escaliers, deux morts gémirent et se jetèrent sur lui, le plaquant à terre. Sa tête se heurta sur le plancher. Il lâcha par inadvertance son arme, quelque peu sonné par le coup brutal. Une substance nauséabonde barbouillait son visage et Zack inhala son odeur tout en ouvrant la bouche pour émettre une sorte de cri. Luxus en profita pour le frapper à la mâchoire tout en évitant de justesse la morsure du deuxième.

Il roula sur le côté, récupéra son M9 et comptait tirer sauf que l'arme en décida autrement ; elle était enraillée. Poussant un grognement, il saisit son couteau de combat de son étui et prit la lampe. Le garçon se releva pour prendre appui sur son pied gauche et effectuer une rotation afin d'éviter le zombie qui se ruait sur lui. La lame se planta dans la sa boîte crânienne avec force. Il repoussa d'un coup le second et lança le couteau rapidement dans sa tête. Zack tomba en arrière dans un bruit sourd.

Essoufflé, Luxus se dirigea vers lui et récupéra son arme en égalisant sa respiration devenue incontrôlable sous leurs assauts. Il retourna vers les escaliers et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur ; pas d'autres morts à l'horizon pour le moment. Autant saisir cette opportunité et continuer. D'un pas plus lourd à cause de la fatigue musculaire, il monta les marches, abandonnant son M9 enraillé et privilégiant son pistolet.

Canon pointé vers le bas, il atteignit le deuxième. Il pouvait entendre des bruits d'incision. Il s'approchait pour découvrir Zack tapissant le sol, décapité et baignant dans son sang noir. C'était donc ça qui filtrait à travers le plancher ? Mais qui avait fait ce carnage ? Mirajane ? OK, il savait qu'elle était très douée pour manier un ustensile coupant au vu du nombre de fois où elle cuisinait mais... mais à ce point ? Pas de le temps d'y penser ; un cri féminin lui parvint aux oreilles et il se précipita jusqu'à la source du bruit, de là où une faible lumière était aussi visible. Et aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé, une lame menaça de lui couper la tête s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se baisser.

« Oh ? Luxus ?! C'est... c'est toi ? »

Le concerné se releva et, d'un geste brusque, serra la jeune femme devant lui en enfouissant son nez dans les boucles argentées et en oubliant qu'elle avait failli le tuer par mégarde. Il inspira un coup, se noyant dans sa fragrance tandis qu'elle lui rendait son étreinte, son visage calé dans son épaule.

Et puis il s'éloigna d'un coup, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu sais que te retrouver est pire qu'un parcours du combattant ?

\- Désolée, rit-elle. J'ai fait tomber mon téléphone quand ces... trucs nous ont attaqué. »

C'était donc pour ça que sa position avait brusquement disparu du GPS...

... deux secondes...

« Pourquoi ce « nous » ? Attends, tu n'es pas toute seule ? »

Luxus remarqua alors la jeune femme penchée sur les appareils d'émission lorsque sa compagne s'écarte sur la gauche.

« C'est Erza Scarlett. Je t'ai parlé d'elle quelques fois. »

Il hocha la tête, raide. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas heureux de savoir qu'il y avait une nouvelle survivante, non, loin de là. Le problème se résumait en un mot ; surprise. Il avait dit à Gerald qu'il partait à la recherche de Mirajane. _Juste_ Mirajane. Là, si sa mémoire était exacte, il se retrouvait également avec une collègue de cette dernière. Et il savait que Gerald n'aimait pas les surprises de ce genre.

Luxus gémit et se frotta la tête.

Bon, il réglera le problème plus tard. Là, il était nécessaire d'expliquer sa présence auprès des demoiselles qui ne tenaient plus en place.

« Je vais faire vite et simple. Il faut qu'on sorte de ce bâtiment et que je contacte un collègue pour qu'il nous rejoigne. On devra ensuite attendre dans un lieu à peu près sûr jusqu'à ce qu'on nous évacue.

\- Une extraction ? » S'étonna Erza.

Et elle avait toutes les bonnes raisons d'être surprise. Elles n'étaient pas le genre de personnes pris en charge dans les situations à catastrophe.

« Pour aller où ? S'enquit Mirajane en croisant les bras. Tu as bien vu que plus rien dans cette ville ne rime avec coin paisible.

\- Notre armée possède des plates-formes en mer. »

En parlant, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la sortie pour faire face à la pluie qui semblait avoir doublée d'intensité. Elle était toujours aussi désagréable.

« Cette épicerie fera l'affaire. » déclara le jeune homme en la pointant du doigt.

Le trio s'y dirigea en trottant puis entra par la vitre brisée - il y avait toujours une maudite sonnette à la porte et qui tintait comme un carillon et il était hors de questions de tomber à nouveau sur Zack, pas alors qu'il était presque à court de munitions et que les seules armes des jeunes femmes étaient un bout de bois avec une lame fixée au bout. Mais ça restait ingénieux -.

« Derrière le comptoir. » ordonna-t-il.

Une fois assis par terre, Luxus décida de prendre contact avec Gerald. Il y avait quelques interférences avant que le communication soit établie.

« Alors ? Tu l'as trouvée ? »

Il capta un léger froncement de sourcils de la part de la rouquine lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du bleu grésiller dans le talkie-walkie.

« Ouais.

\- Tant mieux. Écoutes, j'arrive bientôt à la station radio. Vu que mes recherches de mon côté n'avaient rien donné, j'ai pris de l'avance.

\- Gerald ?

\- Quoi ? Il y a eu un problème ?

\- Non, au contraire. Simplement...

\- Simplement _quoi_, Luxus ?

\- Mirajane n'était pas seule. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec elle. »

Silence. Et puis, au bout d'une minute sûrement, Gerald reprit :

« Maintiens ta position. Je commence à demander l'extraction. »

Et coupa la communication.

Luxus lâcha un profond soupir. Finalement, ça c'était assez bien passé, non ?

* * *

Le camping-car ayant lâché, le trio avait dû continuer la route à pieds pendant un certain moment. La pluie ne les épargnait pas, comme tous les autres survivants. C'était comme un jour de deuil pour tous les morts d'aujourd'hui et d'hier.

_Pour Grey_.

Ce ne fut qu'après dix minutes de marche que Kana vit l'ombre d'un véhicule devant eux. Et, alors qu'ils avaient continué la route à une allure peu recommandé, Natsu prit la parole d'une voix rauque :

« Je me sens... pas... pas très bien... »

Elle freina et le garçon ouvrit la portière pour vomir. Le bruit du liquide touchant le sol donna envie à Jubia d'en rajouter une couche, mais elle s'abstint en serrant les dents, se contentant de se terrer d'avantage dans son mutisme, celui dans lequel la brune avait remarqué qu'elle s'était enfermée depuis l'incident. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir d'agir ainsi ? Chacun faisait son deuil à sa manière. Si son amie avait besoin de ne pas parler pour mieux aller alors elle respectera ça.

« Tu n'as pas pris tes médicaments ? S'enquit Kana en lui frottant le dos.

\- J'ai pris un cachet... ce matin... le reste... est chez moi... »

Voilà qui n'était pas pour arranger leurs affaires. Sans ses pilules Natsu ne supportaient absolument pas les transports. Or, ils étaient bien loin de la plage. Faire le chemin à pieds serait de la folie pure et simple. À son grand étonnement, il ferma la portière après avoir fini de vomir. Elle le vit essuyer les gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front.

« Continues de rouler jusqu'à la côte..., souffla-t-il. On peut pas rester ici... »

Kana regarda dans le rétroviseur. Jubia semblait d'accord avec Natsu. Alors, reprenant vite leur vitesse initiale, ils roulèrent de nouveau.

Mais peut-être que leur destination n'était pas la meilleure, réalisèrent-ils en arrivant.


	8. huitième contact

**AlcianSirius : **Tes remarques ne sont pas fausses et je dois dire qu'après avoir lu celle sur Luxus et ses cheveux, j'ai également commencé à rire en les imaginant friser... bon j'ai corrigé ça. :)

**Mirajane1 :** Grey s'est-il transformé en zombie ? Ce sera un mystère pour le moment. Voui, le Gégé ne va pas être tout content mais il sera loiiiiiiin d'être déçu. ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas

* * *

**HUITIEME CONTACT**

* * *

La pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée depuis un moment et ça, ça n'arrangeait en rien Lucy qui voulait faire un tour à l'extérieur, pour voir si une brèche était possible dans cet endroit - mais elle se doutait que la sécurité devait être optimale au vu des événements -. Le côté positif était sa sortie du lit. Elle avait la possibilité de se délier les jambes dans la villa trop luxueuse mais c'était uniquement sous le regard avisé de Loki.

_Loki_.

Elle avait souri quand il lui avait dit son prénom - elle se souvenait de son hésitation. Son paternel avait dû être strict concernant le contrat -. Loki venait de la mythologie nordique, non ? Ça l'avait amusée pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle écarte le roux de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur sa future évasion. Et ce fameux Loki était un problème car comme il le lui avait fait savoir, il ne la lâchera pas d'une semelle. Lucy devait donc trouver un moyen. Se débarrasser de lui était sans doute l'idée la plus farfelue. Ce garçon était bien plus expérimenté qu'elle et saura la maîtriser à la moindre de ses tentatives. Le semer ? C'était une possibilité, tout comme l'enfermer dans une pièce. Pour ça, il faudrait l'attirer, ce qui serait assez aisé de son avis. Ou alors...

... ou alors le convertir à sa cause et partir avec lui de l'île, ce qui serait sans aucun doute la meilleure solution pour réussir à survivre à l'extérieur.

Lucy soupira.

Elle devait faire vite dans tous les cas.

* * *

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours un imprévu ? Ce genre de choses qui faisait tiquer, qui agaçait jusqu'à se faire une raison. Ce genre de choses que Gerald était loin d'aimer, surtout dans ce métier. Mais il voyait d'une certaine manière le bon côté ; si Mirajane possédait une quelconque information alors peut-être que le deuxième journaliste aussi.

Ou plutôt, _la _deuxième journaliste.

Sérieusement, sur une probabilité de combien pouvait-il tomber sur _elle _?

Gerald manqua de peu de glisser sous la terrible farce qu'on semblait lui infliger quand il avait aperçu Luxus sortir d'une épicerie avec deux jeunes femmes à ses côtés, une blanche et une _rousse_. Pendant un instant, il préféra faire demi-tour pour tuer à nouveau du Zack mais se retint, marchant cette fois prudemment – car il avait couru pour arriver ici le plus vite possible – vers eux sous la pluie encore battante.

C'était étrange que dans ce coin de quartier ce soit aussi calme alors que dans les autres, il était simple de dire qu'il s'agissait de fourmilières ambulantes.

Il avait pris une profonde inspiration avant d'arriver devant eux, jaugeant « _l'imprévu _» qu'était la deuxième jeune femme. Elle avait plissé les yeux, scruté son visage et finalement soufflé :

« _Toi_ ! »

Un rire lui gratta la gorge en voyant l'irritation émanant d'elle. Gerald s'abstint cependant ; il avait prévu au fond de lui cette sorte de haine à son égard. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour la phénoménale gifle qu'elle plâtra sur son visage, le faisant légèrement tituber vers l'arrière, et qui raisonna dans la rue vide.

Dieu, depuis quand les femmes avaient autant de force ?!

Tenant son arme à une main, il prit sa joue sans aucun doute rougie de l'autre. Il capta un ricanement de la part de Luxus et un haussement de sourcils de la fameuse Mirajane. Le jeune homme émit un simple grognement et marmonna :

« Un hélicoptère arrivera dans dix minutes. On doit tenir cette position.

\- Ça n'a sans doute rien à voir, fit le blond, mais vous vous connaissez ? C'est assez...

\- ... surprenant, acheva la compagne de ce dernier. Erza, pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

\- Parce qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine, siffla l'intéressée en le fusillant du regard.

\- Excusez-moi mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un endroit pour parler tranquillement ! » râlé Gerald.

Et à peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Luxus repéra un groupe de Zack venir vers eux, de là où son collègue était arrivé.

« Merde ! Faut croire que tu as des fans !

\- Très drôle ! Et si on sécurisait le périmètre maintenant ?! Je n'ai pas envie de mourir maintenant ! »

Les tirs fusaient sous la mélodie des douilles teintant le sol. Les cadavres s'amoncelaient à leurs pieds et le sang se mêlait à la pluie. Leurs armes avaient fini de cracheter leurs dernières munitions pendant que Zack rappliquait à une vitesse affolante. Ils avaient encerclé le groupe. Mirajane et Erza les tenaient à l'écart et coupaient quelques têtes sans une once d'hésitation sous le regard des deux soldats qui n'avaient plus que leur couteau de combat. Elles étaient actuellement bien plus compétentes qu'eux. Le nombre des ennemis ne cessa pas de croître et ils se retrouvaient pressés les uns contre les autres avec un souffle lourd sous l'effort.

« Et maintenant ? Haleta Mirajane. On fait quoi ?

\- On continue ! »

D'un coup de pied, Gerald repoussa un mort qui avait attrapé Erza alors qu'elle était occupée avec un autre Zack pour ensuite lui perforer le crâne. Une légère esquive sur sa droite droite et il fit de même sur un second, puis un troisième, rapidement rejoint par Luxus qui en fit tomber d'autres. La pluie ralentissait leurs mouvements pourtant assez rapides. Leurs semelles claquaient sur les flaques se teintant d'une couleur noire. Leurs vêtements leur collaient au corps et leurs cheveux restaient fermement plaqués à leur visage. Une bonne trentaine de cadavres gisaient à terre mais il en continuait d'affluer.

Et dire qu'en plein centre, il s'agissait sans aucun doute de la tête du serpent tandis que là, ce n'en était qu'une infime partie.

Essoufflé, Gerald tua d'autres Zack jusqu'à ce que le muscle de son bras refuse de lui obéir à cause d'une douleur trop conséquente.

« Merde ! »

C'était loin d'être le moment pour qu'une blessure se réveille à un moment pareil ! Son corps sembla cependant être d'un autre avis au vu de sa manche se colorisant progressivement d'une couleur pourpre. Il passa son couteau dans sa main gauche et continua néanmoins son boulot, aidé par Luxus et les journalistes. Le son des hélices battant l'air attira leur attention et une mitrailleuse lourde créa une brèche dans le cercle qu'avait créé les morts.

Le moyen de survie se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux et le signal était simple ; courir jusqu'à lui pendant que le mitrailleur se chargeait de ralentir les morts.

Ils s'y étaient précipités en enjambant les cadavres aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient, alimentés par le désir brûlant de rester en vie plus longtemps. Erza trébucha quand un Zack dont il manquait la moitié du corps avait réussi à saisir sa cheville. Son arme tombée lors de sa chute. Elle fracassa sa tête avec le talon de sa chaussure jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendre le craquement satisfaisant de l'os et que son pied s'enfonce dans la chair et, à son plus grand dégoût, sûrement dans le cerveau. Gerald, remarquant l'absence de la rousse, fit brusquement demi-tour tandis que Luxus et Mirajane venaient de rejoindre l'hélicoptère. Il attrapa son bras, dégagea son pied de la boîte crânienne et la fit se relever pour tenir fermement sa main et retourner vers leur moyen de transport.

Ce dernier décolla dès qu'ils étaient à bord.

Il nota qu'il n'avait pas encore lâché la main de la journaliste. Il s'empressa de le faire en marmonnant quelque chose et partit s'installer sur un des sièges, croisant les bras - chose qu'il regretta quand la douleur vrilla dans celui blessé -. La tension était tombée d'un cran.

« Que ça fait du bien d'être assis, soupira Luxus. Je n'en peux plus.

\- Une douche ne te fera sans doute pas de mal, sourit Mirajane en touchant les cheveux blonds trempés et imbibés d'une substance visqueuse.

\- Et bien Strauss, tu sembles aussi en avoir besoin, fit-il remarquer. Nous aviserons de ce cas ensemble, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Oh, par pitié, arrêtez avec vos sous-entendus. »

Le remarque du bleu les fit rire.

« Mais c'est... »

Mirajane regarda Erza qui venait de voir quelque chose en contrebas, avec la paire de jumelles empruntée à l'artilleur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La rousse regarda son amie.

« Tu te souviens du petit groupe que nous avons rencontré beaucoup plus tôt ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'aide. »


	9. neuvième contact

**AlcianSirius : **J'ai mis grecque ? Bon, merci, je vais corriger cette énorme erreur ! Et la gifle côté gauche parce que la symétrie c'est bien !

* * *

**NEUVIEME CONTACT**

* * *

Ça c'était passé vraiment vite pour qu'il puisse enregistrer chaque détail dans sa tête.

Ses genoux avaient lourdement heurté, le haut de son corps s'écrasant par la suite sur le sable mouillé qui se teintait peu à peu de rouge. De son sang. Il en avait partout sur lui. Natsu toussota avec une vision trouble et un long gémissement se tira de sa gorge. La voix de Kana lui parvenait faiblement. Elle criait. Différents ténors affluaient. Des hommes, ceux qui l'avaient mis dans cet état en quelques secondes, en un coup.

Une pression sur son côté. Des mots d'encouragement tremblants.

_Jubia_.

« Allez, Natsu, tiens bon... ! »

Du sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer pendant qu'elle pleurait. Il sentait ses larmes goutter sur sa joue gauche et glisser sur sa peau.

« … ne pars pas... pas toi aussi... »

Un effleurement sur son visage. Et plus rien. La présence de Jubia lui semblait avoir disparu. La voix de Kana se faisait plus forte. Ça fit bourdonner ses oreilles alors qu'il tentait de se relever. Ses mains glissaient lentement sur le sable, laissant leur chemin. Il réussit à se redresser avec un filet rouge pendant de sa lèvre inférieure. Et brusquement, il se reçut un coup dans l'abdomen, le faisant rouler pour finir sur le dos dans un sourd grognement.

Il battit des cils, toussant. Il avait mal.

« … te laisser ici...

\- … filles, d'accord ? ...

\- … va s'amuser... »

Natsu haleta, essaya de bouger pour aider ses amies.

Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, juste tenté eux aussi de monter à bord d'un bateau, comme toutes ces personnes entassées ici comme du bétail - parce que c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient maintenant, non ? -. Et lorsque le trio avait réussi, un groupe d'hommes avait éjecté le garçon. Ayant un tempérament pour le moins explosif, il s'était empressé de fracasser plusieurs types. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que l'un deux ait une arme blanche et qu'on le poignarde avec. Résultat, il était en train de se vider de son sang, sans pouvoir rien faire et en étant aussi vulnérable qu'un pauvre agneau. Kana et Jubia avaient réussi à descendre pour se précipiter vers lui, pour l'aider. Le reste était plus flou. Mais il comprenait parfaitement que ces mecs espéraient « jouer » avec ses amies, et contre leur gré. Et si Natsu détestait bien une chose, c'est qu'on touche à ses camarades. Cependant dans son état, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Mais il essayait quand même.

Tous ses sens se détraquaient. Sa vision était comme dédoublée après qu'on lui ai administré un rude coup sur le crâne. Ça sifflait dans ses oreilles mais il entendait encore les cris des filles. Et puis, moins nettement, comme de l'air brassé. Un coup de feu. Encore des cris, mais pas que ceux à Kana et Jubia. Il y avait des bruits de lutte, des corps qui tombaient au sol.

« … ils arrivent ! Courrez ! … »

Tout allait trop vite pour lui.

Il vomit, incapable de faire autre chose. Sa gorge le brûla et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Il y avaiit toujours des tirs accompagnés de hurlements. Natsu se sentit soulevé, trop brusquement. Il essaya de se soustraire et frappa l'homme se tenant devant lui pour retomber à terre. Ça aussi ça faisait mal. Il avait réussi à capter un éclat blond avant de recevoir un coup assez fort sur la tête qui le déstabilisa encore plus.

Et tout devint noir.

* * *

La nuit était tombée, la pluie s'était arrêtée.

Lucy en avait donc profité pour sortir, mettre enfin les pieds dehors. L'air était frais, doux, mais l'humidité persistait et la chaleur revenait malgré que le soleil soit disparu depuis quelques heures. Les étoiles brillaient fougueusement. Elle observait le jardin ; piscine, palmiers, terrasse, bar, mur de dix mètres certainement, caméras. Mais quand donc cette maudite prison avait été construite ?! C'était à ça que servait les impôts qu'ils payaient ou quoi ? Bientôt, elle ne sera même plus étonnée si elle découvrait un bunker où des politiques s'y seraient réfugiés. Ce monde était vraiment pourri.

Elle tourna les talons, mains derrière le dos, et observa le rouquin.

Il était installé sur une des chaises longues, en train de regarder son arme.

C'était un jeune homme assez charmant. Ses cheveux l'intriguaient vraiment et elle mourrait d'envie d'y laisser courir ses doigts pour en découvrir la texture. Ils tombaient devant ses lunettes teintés, caressait son nez parfait. Son regard glissa doucement sur les lèvres qu'elles devinaient être chaudes, peut-être un peu dures.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête pour chasser ce genre de pensées. Elle avait d'autres préoccupations.

« Loki ? »

L'interpellé releva la tête pour poser ses yeux sur elle.

« Hum ?

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ce boulot ? »

Il haussa les sourcils. Était-il surpris pas sa question ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir car toutes informations sur lui étaient précieuses. Après tout, elle avait pris sa décision : elle sortirait de cet endroit avec lui.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela intéresserait une riche héritière comme toi.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je suis curieuse.

\- Et cette curiosité peut te mener à ta perte. Écoutes, tu as l'air d'être une bonne fille mais mon boulot consiste simplement à te surveiller et non à tisser des liens d'amitié avec toi. »

Elle croisa les bras et gonfla les joues. Bon. Il fallait croire que ce serait bien plus difficile que prévu que de se mettre Loki dans la poche. Elle aurait donc besoin de temps.

_Un temps précieux pour ses amis_.

« Je tiens juste à savoir quels sont les antécédents de celui que mon père a engagé.

\- Un autre jour, peut-être. Mais il se fait tard. »

Loki se leva et ouvrit la porte.

« Ton père veut te voir demain alors il est temps que tu partes te coucher.

« Bien, bien... »

Sans plus de questions, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur, suivit de près par le rouquin. Ses pieds glissaient sur le plancher en bois jusqu'à atteindre la porte de la chambre indiquée par le garçon. Elle se retourna.

« Demain, tu me raconteras quelques trucs te concernant ! »

Et sans même lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle entra et ferma la porte rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres.


	10. dixième contact

**AlcianSirius **: Loki fait le dur mais le gentil séducteur qu'il est ne tardera point à resurgir !

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**DIXIÈME CONTACT**

* * *

C'était au beau milieu de la nuit qu'Erza se réveilla en sursaut, le sueur couvrant son front où des mèches s'y étaient plaquées. Elle alluma la lumière et glissa ses pieds hors du lit – dont le matelas était un peu dur – pour les poser sur le sol froid. Un frisson la parcourut, remontant le long de son échine. Les coudes sur les genoux, ses mains vinrent cacher son visage quand elle se pencha légèrement.

Avant que le noir ne règne en maître, ils avaient fini par arriver sur une des fameuses plates-formes naviguant sur la mer, avec trois passagers en plus que prévu – Natsu, Kana et Jubia –. Dès qu'ils avaient posé le pied sur le ferme, Luxus avait soulevé l'inconscient pour l'amener à l'infirmerie du bâtiment, ce dernier étant grièvement blessé. Les filles qui l'accompagnaient – mais n'y avait-il pas un autre garçon avec elles, un certain Grey ? – avaient suivi le grand blond, laissant Gerald, Mirajane et elle-même sur le pont éclairé par les projecteurs. Elle se souvenait encore de ses yeux émeraude ne la lâchant pas alors qu'il leur demandait de le suivre sans discuter. Elles avaient visité les lieux, avaient tenté de mémoriser tant bien que mal les différents chemins. Elles avaient mangé un repas chaud au réfectoire puis avaient été conduit dans leur chambre.

« C'est une bâtisse militaire. Les civils ne sont pas censés être acceptés mais vu les circonstances actuelles… bref, ne faîtes pas trop d'agitation si vous ne voulez pas vous attirer des ennuis. »

Sa voix était chaude. Chaude et douce. Et, étrangement, elle tournait dans sa tête. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Elle n'avait pas pensé ne serait-ce qu'à un moment le revoir ainsi. Il les avait laissé dans leur appartement pour qu'elles puissent se reposer, ce qu'elles avaient fait en tombant d'épuisement sur leur lit respectif. Dormir, cependant, était une toute autre épreuve. Voilà pourquoi la rousse s'était brusquement réveillée, le corps tremblant et suant. Après un instant, son cœur s'était apaisé tandis qu'elle remarquait que Mirajane n'était plus ici. Sans doute était-elle avec Luxus. Ces deux-là devaient avoir certaines choses à se dire, voire même à rattraper.

Erza prit les vêtements de rechange mis à disposition et elle comprit rapidement que ces habits avaient été au départ destinés à des hommes. Le pantalon kaki et le débardeur noir étaient bien trop grands. Tant pis, elle fera avec. Aussitôt habillée décemment, elle quitta la pièce – elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Les flashs des morts lui revenaient sans cesse en tête –. Elle déambulait dans les couloirs, sans trop savoir où aller. Elle croisait des soldats qui la saluaient avec un sourire qu'elle leur rendait, quoiqu'un peu gênée de savoir que son décolleté était un peu trop grand. Après dix bonnes minutes, elle aperçut un éclat bleu.

_Gerald_.

Sous le coup d'une impulsion, elle se décida à le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans ce qui devait être une salle d'entraînement – il y avait des tatamis et des tables, avec des armes dessus. Sans compter les stands de tir. Elle le vit s'étirer et les muscles jouèrent sous sa peau hâlée. Il était vêtu d'une manière similaire à la sienne, bien que son haut épousait d'avantage les formes de son buste. Elle suivit des yeux la courbe de son dos finement ciselé jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit dès lors où des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues – mince, elle devait sérieusement cesser de reluquer ses fesses –.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes, Erza ? »

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il s'était retourné vers elle, un sourcil haussé et les bras croisés.

« Oh je… euh… je… »

Ses dents mordillèrent sa lèvre inférieure.

« Rien. »

Il rit, moqueur.

« Je vois. »

La journaliste le vit se saisir d'une arme à feu et se diriger vers un des stands. D'un pas hésitant, Erza le rejoignit.

« Tu veux essayer ? Lui proposa-t-il en voyant son léger intérêt.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour moi.

\- Quoi ? Tu as peur de ne pas réussir ?

\- Je n'aime pas me lancer dans le vide.

\- Est-ce une manière de me dire que tu as besoin de mon aide ? »

Erza croisa son regard et son cœur loupa un battement dans sa folle course - ce n'était pas qu'il lui faisait de l'effet ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Elle le refusait -.

« Très bien. »

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, délicatement, et la firent s'avancer, sans se presser. Elle se tint droite, sans savoir quoi faire avec le pistolet et la présence masculine, juste derrière elle, dont le corps frôlait le sien.

« Sois moins raide. »

Une caresse remonta le long de ses côtes et ses paupières chutèrent sous l'exquise sensation. Son torse raffermi se pressa contre son dos alors qu'un souffle brûlant balaya son épaule droite. Il emprisonna ses poignets puis ses mains pour les lever. Ses pouces caressèrent sa peau et elle jura qu'ils y laissaient un sillage de feu juste après leur passage. C'était subjuguant, comme cette fragrance qui émanait de lui.

« Il faut que tu vises la cible, que tu te concentres et lorsque tu es prête, il ne te restera plus qu'à... tirer. »

Sa voix suave la fit frémir.

Le coup de feu résonna dans la salle. Le recul se fit sentir mais la présence du jeune homme l'empêcha de tituber en arrière.

« Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça mais c'est déjà un début. »

Son sourire, Erza le percevait très bien mais elle désirait le voir sur son visage qui était tant sérieux et toujours crispé sous une angoisse.

Elle le détestait pour ça, pour être ainsi, préoccupé, incapable de comprendre que ses actions avaient toutes un sens. Elle le haïssait pour avoir été froid. Pour avoir été le plus idiot des hommes. Pour avoir si calculateur et ça, même si ça avait été pour la sauver. Il était si égoïste. Pourtant, les sentiments qui bouillonnaient en elle étaient tous sauf de la rancœur à son égard à cause de son absence de nouvelles, bien au contraire. C'était plus un désir dévorant, des émotions indescriptibles qui la consumaient, qui lui donnait l'impression de flotter dans cet enfer auquel ils étaient tous plongés.

« Peut-être aurai-je besoin de d'autres leçons ? Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Peut-être, oui. »

La journaliste se retourna, les paupières mi-closes, le souffle perturbé par l'intensité de son pouls. Gerald partageait son trouble, incapable de bouger ou d'articuler un mot de plus. À la place, il s'était penché si près que son souffle s'était mêlé au sien et que ses lèvres avaient fondu contre les siennes, ses doigts se crispant sur son débardeur. Elle gémit contre sa bouche, agrippa ses cheveux et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds – elle voulait le sentir. Complètement. Briser chaque barrière qui osait le séparer d'elle –. Il était tendu. Elle le devinait alors que ses mains glissaient sur sa nuque puis ses larges épaules, leur baiser succombant pour une cadence plus passionnée qui l'incita à se laisser aller.

Et brusquement, Gerald s'écarta, les yeux écarquillés, sa main passant sur sa bouche pour la cacher alors qu'il inclinait la tête sur sa droite, le regard fuyant.

« Tu devrais partir, annonça-t-il d'une voix raque. Mirajane et toi auront à faire, plus tard. »

Elle hocha la tête parce qu'elle était juste capable de faire ça actuellement.

« Je te… je te vois plus tard. »

Erza quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse, le corps encore brûlant de ses touches et de la caresse de ses lèvres.

* * *

_« Je vous rejoindrez plus tard, promis ! Mais barrez-vous ! »_

Tout était noir.

Il avait mal.

Son sang était comme en train de bouillir dans ses veines.

Il n'arrivait pas à bouger.

Un sourd grognement monta de sa gorge. Il essaya de lever les bras, les jambes, rien à faire. C'était comme s'il était attaché. Mais, _bon sang_, il avait besoin de faire un geste, de se mettre en mouvement.

_De chasser_.

C'était puissant, cette envie. C'était une pulsion qui le rongeait, corps et âme, comme s'il s'agissait de sa raison de vivre. C'était sa bouffée d'oxygène à lui. Sa drogue. Et sa drogue, c'était une soif insatiable. L'envie irrépressible de sang, de cette délicieuse chaleur qui émanait de la chair arrachée.

Un nouveau grognement fit vibrer son corps avant de sentir quelque chose remonter jusqu'à sa bouche. Ça l'étouffait. Il déglutit, émettait des bruits comme lorsqu'il avait besoin de vomir sauf que ça ne marchait pas. Ses poumons étaient compressés, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Il allait mourir.

C'était ça, oui.

« Ne t'en fais pas, gamin. Tu vas t'en sortir. »


	11. onzième contact

**Mirajane1 : **Mettons ça sur le compte de l'intensité du moment. Que va devenir Grey ? Hum, surprise ;).

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**ONZIÈME CONTACT**

* * *

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Kana n'avait pas fermé les yeux de la nuit, tout comme Jubia qui était partie faire un tour dehors, afin d'extérioriser toutes les émotions un peu trop lourdes à supporter – une perte s'était amplement suffisant mais une deuxième ? Impossible de le concevoir –. Face à cette idée, la brune passa une main tremblante dans la crinière rosée de son camarade tandis que l'autre tenait fermement celle plus froide. Son torse se soulevait et s'abaissait lentement, au rythme des machines. Natsu était vraiment mal en point, sous assistance respiratoire avec un visage tuméfié. Malgré ça, il arborait une expression paisible – peut-être grâce aux médicaments –.

Ses yeux lilas étudièrent chaque détail de ses blessures apparentes – la culpabilité avait fini par lui flanquer une sacrée claque –.

Natsu avait tenté de les protéger même après le coup de couteau ayant déchiré sa chair. Et, comme si ça n'avait pas suffit, il avait fini avec plusieurs côtes brisées et une commotion cérébrale. Son était ne l'avantageait pas. Un organe avait manqué d'être percé. Être plongé dans une profonde inconscience n'allait pas lui épargner des futures souffrances.

Et après ce flagrant ras-de-marée de remords, l'impression d'être faible était arrivée.

Après tout, qu'avait-elle fait pour l'aider ? Elle avait crié, hurlé à la mort, s'était vainement débattue pour voir cette horrible scène se jouer. Tout ce dont elle avait été capable, c'était d'attendre quelqu'un d'assez courageux pour mettre fin à tout ça. Et sa prière avait été entendu. Apparus brusquement, comme des héros, ce grand blond et ces deux jeunes femmes avaient réussi à anéantir leur peur. Elle leur en était reconnaissante pour ça. S'ils n'étaient pas intervenus, nul doute que Natsu aurait péri. Tout comme elles.

Kana mordit sa lèvre tremblotante.

D'abord Grey puis maintenant lui ? Jouer avec la mort était si amusant ? Le premier s'était sacrifié avec autant de bravoure que le second. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour secourir ceux qu'ils aimaient tout comme ceux injustement traités. Aucune hésitation tentait leurs gestes remplis de confiance et d'énergie, de force, de modestie. Des mouvements reflétant qui ils étaient.

Une larme roula sur sa joue mais elle l'essuya très vite, presque vigoureusement.

Si elle avait été plus puissante, tout ça aurait pu se passer autrement, pas vrai ? Peut-être que Grey serait encore vivant. Peut-être que Natsu n'aurait pas fini sur ce lit, grièvement blessé. Après tout, le dicton disait bien que seuls les plus forts vivaient alors que les plus faibles disparaissaient, non ? Elle ne souhaitait pas être une personne faible, une personne qui devait être assistée. Elle en avait assez de cette situation, de _sa _situation. Peu importait par quels moyens mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Kana désirait devenir ce quelqu'un capable de changer le cours des choses.

Le demoiselle serra un peu plus la main de l'inconscient, déterminée, avec un feu nouveau brûlant dans ses entrailles.

Une main cogna doucement contre la porte métallique, attirant son attention. Son regard glissa vers le source du bruit pour découvrir une jeune femme adossée au cadran. Des cheveux noirs, plantureuse, une peau pâle, des yeux sombres mais pétillants de malice – elle était d'un genre à dégager quelque chose de rassurant, de doux et de familier –. Sa blouse blanche trahissait son appartenance, sans même parler de son badge à moitié caché dans la poche supérieure. Celles inférieures étaient occupées par ses mains qu'elle devinait fines et délicates.

« Et bien, que fais-tu ici ? »

Sa voix était calme. Elle ne vibrait pas sous les émotions. Plate mais grave, au vu des récents événements – elle aussi était affectée, même si elle tentait de le dissimuler sous une couche d'indifférence –. Son tutoiement était une approche pour la détendre, ce qui réussit. Ses muscles s'étaient ramollis et Kana remarqua pour la première fois que le dossier de la chaise était confortable.

La médecin s'approche d'une démarche sans doute chaloupée.

« J'attends qu'il ouvre les yeux pour lui passer un savon sur sa témérité. »

Elle esquissa un sourire amusé puis rejeta en arrière des mèches raides.

« Ton ami est dans un piteux état, il faut bien l'avouer mais… il paraît assez solide. Avec un peu de temps, il pourra s'en remettre. »

Natsu avait un organisme assez solide, un détail qui ôtait quelques doutes à l'avenir.

« Il est déjà midi et tu n'as rien dans le ventre, dit-elle soudainement. J'ai déjà envoyé Jubia au réfectoire. Si tu veux manger, c'est maintenant. »

Alberona hocha la tête. Ses prunelles jaugeaient encore le visage enfantin de cet ami trop intrépide mais si indispensable.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux revenir autant que tu le souhaites. »

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les couloirs, sans doute à cause de l'heure. Ça ne la gênait pas. Même si elle appréciait la compagnie, en ce moment elle était bien plus préoccupée pour la santé des êtres qu'elle chérissait.

« Je suis Ultia, en passant. Ravie de te connaître… ?

\- Kana. Kana Alberona. »

La susnommée Ultia fredonna de contentement, ravie de sa réponse bien qu'elle l'avait marmonnée. Elle évita un soldat, puis un second. Ils avaient l'air pressé. Après avoir passé une autre porte, elles entrèrent dans ce qui devait être le réfectoire. La pièce était grande et remplie. L'atmosphère était lourde, même si parfois des rires fusaient faute d'une pitrerie.

« Gerald ! »

Le brusque exclamation fit sursauter Kana qui, comme un robot, avait suivi la nouvelle connaissance. Elle avait entre ses mains son plateau avec de la nourriture très peu appétissante – mais c'était mieux que rien –.

« Hé ! Je t'interdit de m'ignorer ! »

Ultia la guida vers une table où elle put y apercevoir Jubia ainsi que leurs sauveurs. Elles s'installèrent, la médecin à côté d'un jeune homme qui devait être Gerald. Lui aussi était dans l'hélicoptère. Elle le reconnaissais facilement avec cette marque aux somptueuses arabesques.

« … non mais tu t'es vu ?!...

\- … je _ne _suis _pas _une loque…

\- … c'est quoi cette nouvelle blessure hein ?!…

\- … tu vas me lâcher oui !… »

Un sourire fendit ses lèvres. Et ce n'était pas la seule. Après un rapide coup d'œil, elle fut éblouie par la mine détendue se dessinant sur les traits de chacun. Même Jubia qui était assise en face d'elle – aussitôt, son cœur se gonfla de chaleur –. Le temps passait. Elle mangea, trifouillant dans son assiette composée de purée, de deux bouts de viande et d'un peu de légumes trop cuits.

La brune leva les yeux de son assiette pour capturer une scène qui se voulait discrète – chose difficile vu la manière dont Erza avait de dévorer du regard le militaire devant elle. Ce petit écart n'était pas passé inaperçu mais personne ne s'y attarda. Gerald s'était débarrassé d'une Ultia à l'humeur peut-être trop taquine et avait pris la parole, juste après avoir avalé un morceau de pomme.

« Nous ne pouvons pas garder des civils ici. »

Mirajane avait haussé un sourcil sans rien dire. Sa main s'était juste glissée dans celle plus grande du blond. Leurs doigts s'étaient entrelacés avec une tendresse réconfortante. La rousse soupire, son menton planté dans le creux de sa pomme. Jubia avait relevé la tête.

« Tu peux au moins expliquer la raison ?, marmonna son amie.

\- Tout le monde remplit une fonction sauf vous. Peu on la possibilité de séjourner dans un lieu sécurisé et, lorsque c'est le cas, ils doivent automatiquement contribuer.

\- Tu as une proposition à nous faire ?, s'enquit Erza en se redressant.

\- Oui, répondit-il en la fixant. Vous apprenez les bases d'une bonne défense, ainsi que le maniement des armes à feu et des attaques au corps-à-corps. Suivant vos résultats, vous serez dans une bonne position pour prétendre nous aider.

\- Et dans le cas contraire ?

\- Votre séjour ici sera plus court que prévu. »

Ses canines se plantèrent dans la chair du fruit puis ses dents croquèrent un nouveau morceau. Le bruit était feutré et ne dérangea pas le tumulte de ses pensées. Cette offre était inestimable. C'était un moyen comme celui-ci que Kana avait désespérément voulu. Une occasion de vaincre ses démons et de devenir forte.

Une nouvelle façon de protéger ses camarades.

Sa décision était prise.

« Je marche. »

* * *

_« Pourquoi fais-tu ce boulot ? »_

Loki soupira pour la énième fois en cinq minutes. Cette question le taraudait, faute de ne se l'être jamais posée. Pourquoi ce métier ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui apporter ? Il connaissait la réponse au fond de lui – il évitait juste d'y songer, par peur de raviver des souvenirs trop douloureux –. Sauf que c'était trop tard. Derrière cette barrière visant à lui éviter des souffrances trop brutales, il revoyait son visage.

« Oh, tu es toujours là ou quoi ? »

Jenny Realight, mannequin connu et égérie d'une prestigieuse marque de parfum, n'était pas connue pour sa patience. Il ressortit de ses pensées tourmentées pour se focaliser sur elle, tout en gardant un œil sur la fille de son client. D'ailleurs, où était partie Lucy ? Elle était là il y avait à peine cinq minutes !

Il ne s'attarda pas face à l'expression outrée que la jeune femme avait affiché mais partit plutôt arpenter la villa. Elle n'était pas l'imposant bâtiment. Il ne restait plus que le jardin. Et, effectivement, elle était bien là. Elle ratissait de près le mur en béton. Elle avait l'air concentrée et déterminée. Malheureusement pour elle, elle espérait une douce illusion.

« Lucy ! »

La concernée sursauta et se retourna vers lui, en manquant de trébucher. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque puis le rejoignit d'un pas léger, l'air de rien.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu es en train de faire ?

\- Et bien… j'admire cette merveilleuse structure, évidemment. »

Son sarcasme était palpable.

« Suis-moi. Je te rappelle que ton père désire te voir à une certaine heure.  
\- Tu avais l'air si occupé que je n'ai pas osé te déranger. »

Nouvelle pique.

Rester calme.

« Allons-y. »

Leurs pas étaient lents. Ce n'était pas très loin. Ils ignorèrent le bruit des hélices fendant l'air – sans doute de nouvelles personnes débarquant sur l'île – . Ils avaient juste à tourner vers le couloir et ils étaient arrivés.

Mais rien ne se produisait comme prévu, désormais.


	12. douzième contact

**Heeeey :D**

**Alors, ouais, je vous ai fait une fin de pure sadique au onzième, et je recommencerais sans doute :3 Ouiiii je suis méchante ! Concernant ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment galéré à l'écrire U.U mais bon, même si le résultat n'est pas toujours celui escompté, il faut parfois savoir s'en contenter ^^' Même si ça s'avère être couuurt *va se pendre* ce sera le cas de quelques chapitres à venir : le rythme sera plus lent.**

**Mystwalker25 : J'ai toujours voulu écrire une scène de ce genre sur une quelconque initiation entre Erza et Gerald *u* Par rapport à Grey, quelques points seront éclaircis dans ce chapitre-ci :) Et pour Lucy... Je suis de nouveau sadique : il faudra attendre *PAN***

**Mira2a : Merci d'aimer cette histoire ^^ Grey semble manquer à beaucoup de personnes :p mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il apparaît dans ce chapitre :)**

**FairyTail-OS : Et bien, contente que cette fiction te plaise :D et la suite t'attends ci-dessous ^^**

**Bonne lecture :D**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**DOUZIÈME CONTACT**

* * *

C'était une sorte d'évaluation des compétences, d'après les mots employés par Gerald.

Alors elles se tenaient là, alignées sur les tatamis, le regard déterminé.

« Luxus jugera vos aptitudes au corps à corps. Je m'occuperai pour ma part de vos capacités aux tirs. »

Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais Mirajane avait juré pendant un instant voir Erza rougir aux derniers mots du bleu. Sûrement la fatigue lui faisait voir certaines choses. Après tout, Erza rougissait bien trop rarement, voir quasiment pas.

Le militaire blond s'avança donc un peu en se frottant les mains.

« Bien bien, sourit Luxus. Mesdames, une part une. Ne vous bousculez surtout pas pour être la première. »

La blanche sourit et fit un pas en avant, déliant ses muscles tout en jaugeant son amant qui faisait craquer ses articulations.

« Je serais la première. Coups réels ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Abîmer un si joli minois ?

\- Ne te ménages pas.

\- Jamais avec toi, voyons, ricana le blond en se mettant en position. Les femmes d'abord. »

Sans plus de préambules, Mirajane fonça sur lui.

Dans un mouvement, elle le frappa sur le côté avec la jambe droite levée. Il para avec son bras, tenta de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, rata lorsque d'un déplacement vif, elle reposa le pied à terre et donna une frappe dans son abdomen avec le poing, le faisant se pencher en avant. Sans perdre un instant, elle les fit claquer ses mains à ses oreilles puis lui assena un coup de genou dans le visage assez fort pour qu'il se redresse et qu'elle lui prodigue un second coup sous la mâchoire.

Luxus tomba à terre, sonné, quand Mirajane lui fit une balayette.

Le rire cristallin et victorieux de la jeune femme s'éleva sous le gémissement douloureux du jeune homme.

Gerald s'était approché de lui, ricanant en s'accroupissant à côté de lui, les bras posés sur ses jambes.

« Dire qu'Ulita me traitait de loque plus tôt, soupira-t-il.

\- Ferme-la... »

Le reste de l'évaluation au corps à corps se déroula tranquillement.

Erza s'était avérée être aussi dangereuse que l'était Mirajane, et Luxus en avait encore une fois sévèrement pâti. Jubia et Kana avaient quelques bonnes notions, mais n'arrivaient pas forcément à les appliquer correctement.

Au tir, en revanche, c'était une autre histoire.

Jubia était d'une extrême précision et n'avait aucune hésitation à chaque fois qu'elle pressait la gâchette. Ses tirs étaient pour le moins parfaits. Kana savait se débrouiller, ne ratait presque jamais sa cible. Mirajane avait beaucoup plus de mal, habituée d'avantage aux armes blanche, comme Erza. Ce fut pourtant avec surprise que la blanche découvrit que son amie arrivait à tirer à peu près décemment avec un pistolet, elle qui n'en avait jamais touché d'après ses souvenirs.

Et puis, un léger sourire frémit sur ses lèvres quand elle commença à faire le lien avec les rougeurs qu'elle avait aperçu un peu avant, sous la déclaration du bleu. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas rêvé, alors.

Les compétences observées, Gerald décida d'attribuer pour le moment Jubia et Kana à Luxus, pour qu'il s'occupe de leur formation au corps à corps, tandis que lui se chargerait de Mirajane et Erza pour les armes à feu. La matinée se déroula donc très rapidement pour eux.

C'était en se dirigeant vers le réfectoire que la blanche se décida à demander quelque chose aux deux jeunes femmes qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment :

« N'y avait-il pas un autre garçon avec vous, un certain Grey ? »

Le visage de Jubia s'assombrit aussi soudainement que sa question fut posée. Les yeux pétillants de Kana s''éteignirent.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle rapidement en voyant leur réaction. Je ne voulais pas... Je veux dire, vraiment, je-

\- C'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Le groupe s'installa à une table. Ils mangèrent, un lourd silence s'élevant de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'un homme ne vienne vers eux. Il leur fit le salut militaire avec respect puis déclara d'une voix neutre :

« Sergent Fernandez, le Général Draer souhaite vous voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que le vieux lui veut ? Demanda aussitôt Luxus.

\- Le Général n'a rien mentionné. »

Gerald soupira et se leva.

« Bien. »

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut la lumière, juste au dessus de sa tête, qui l'éblouit violemment, attaquant ses yeux dont les paupières se fermèrent un instant pour les protéger. Il gémit. Sa gorge était sèche, ses lèvres douloureuses, sa respiration bruyante. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas bu depuis des jours.

Ses membres étaient toujours entravés. Mais où était-il ?

« Réveillé, on dirait. »

Une voix de femme. Ses paupières se rouvrirent doucement. La fragrance de l'inconnue envahit ses narines.

Il y avait un être humain, là, dans cette pièce où il pouvait entendre des gouttes s'écraser au sol. Elle n'était pas loin de lui.

Ses sens étaient presque comme décuplés quand la réalisation le frappa.

« Je vois que tu n'es toujours pas guéri... »

De quoi parlait-elle ? Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie ! Et Dieu, qu'il avait _faim_.

C'était comme s'il pouvait entendre les palpitations du cœur de la femme, sentir le sang couler sous la chair. L'eau lui monta à la bouche. La chaleur afflua dans son corps, fit bouillonner le liquide dans ses veines.

« Tu vas sans doute rester un moment comme ça. Sois patient. »

Grey voulait parler, mais à la place, un grognement sortit de sa bouche. Il se débattit contre les liens, se déchirant de la peau sous ses efforts, jusqu'à ce que son sang étonnement sombre ruisselle sur ses bras. Encore un peu, et peut-être qu'il pourrait se détacher, assouvir la faim qui lui rongeait les entrailles. La corde retenant son poignet avait transpercé son épiderme, et la lueur de folie dans ses yeux s'accentua, alors qu'il les portait sur celle qui l'avait amené ici, dans cet environnement inconnu.

La colère monta en lui, avec la frustration de ne pas arriver à ses fins.

« Merde ! Léon, apporte-moi un sédatif ! Vite ! »

Le brun grogna à nouveau, tenta de se redresser, mais une attache à sa tête l'en empêchait.

Il voulait hurler, rejeter toutes les émotions se battant en lui. Même si une faim féroce en lui le dominait, une part de lui était remplie de dégoût envers lui-même.

Brusquement, on planta une seringue dans son bras, ses veines étant déjà particulièrement visibles sous sa peau anormalement blanche.

Tout devenait peu à peu flou. La lumière au dessus de lui se fit plus aveuglante.

Et plus rien.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, désolée pour les fautes et à bientôt ! :3**


	13. treizième contact

**Hi ! :D**

**Pour être franche, le contenu de ce chapitre n'aurait jamais dû exister... La suite de l'histoire aurait dû se passer autrement mais une idée a bouleversé mes plans ^^' Du coup, ça a tout chambouler et ça a donné ça C: Je suis plutôt satisfaite même si j'ai hésité un tout petit peu à réellement écrire ce que j'ai osé mettre dans la première partie x.x la deuxième m'a fait me mordre les doigts mais bon... C'est pour le bon déroulement de la fiction ! *PAN***

**FairyTail-Os**** : Luxus doit bien se faire dominer de temps en temps :p Le pouvoir de séduction que possède Gerald est sans limite *PAN***

**Bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes vous piquant les yeux :)**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**TREIZIÈME CONTACT**

* * *

_Une explosion et des cris avaient soudain stoppé Lucy et Loki. Ils échangèrent rapidement un regard._

_« Vas te mettre à l'abri !_

_\- Pas question ! Je viens avec toi !_

_\- Lucy, ce n'est pas le moyen de- »_

_Une déflagration brisa les baies vitrées, et des morceaux de verre s'incrustèrent dans la peau de la jeune femme qui poussa un gémissement de douleur._

_« Je dois aller voir ce qui se passe ! S'exclama Lucy, haletante sous l'intensité._

_\- Tu es folle ?! On ne peut pas rester ici ! »_

_Elle ignora son dernier propos et se précipita vers la source du bruit._

C'était dans la douleur que Lucy avait repris connaissance. Les flottements réguliers et le clapotis de l'eau sur les rebords du canoë l'avaient peu à peu sortie de son inconscience. Elle battit des cils un temps, juste pour pouvoir s'habituer à la lumière éclatante d'un après-midi.

Au loin, elle voyait encore la fumée provenant de l'île où, plus tôt, un chaos régnait. Un hélicoptère survolait la surface, tirant parfois.

Et en face d'elle, il y avait Loki, en train de compresser sa veste contre une blessure, au vu de sa chemise blanche tâchée de carmin. La blonde bougea subitement, remplaçant les mains du jeune homme par les siennes.

« Tu es enfin... Réveillée...

\- Je suis désolée... ça ne serait pas arrivé si... Si je...

\- C'est bon... »

Elle secoua négativement la tête, luttant contre les larmes.

« Non, ce n'est pas bon ! Tu... Tu es en train de te vider de ton sang ! »

Il rit doucement.

« J'ai juste accompli mon boulot de garde du corps...

\- Comment tout ça a pu arriver ?!

\- Il y a des choses Lucy... Qu'on ne peut parfois pas comprendre... »

Une paume froide se posa sur sa joue et elle regarda le roux qui souriait. La sueur maculait son front.

« Je suis content... D'avoir su protéger quelqu'un... Au moins une fois dans ma vie... »

Un faible soupir franchit ses lèvres alors que sa main retombait mollement.

« Loki ? »

Elle le secoua.

« Loki, s'il te plaît ! »

Se penchant, Lucy posa son oreille contre son torse, priant.

Une prière vaine.

* * *

Son poing heurta violemment un mur de sa chambre. Le son du cognement résonna dans la pièce et intrigua sûrement ceux passant devant sa porte pendant un court instant. L'éclat de la lumière vacilla légèrement.

Une douleur parcourut ses os, remonta le long de son bras droit pour titiller la blessure soignée par Ultia avec peu de douceur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était un idiot de s'être blessé ainsi. Il tiqua puis s'installa sur le bord de son lit, passant une main sur sa nuque, touchant quelques unes de ses mèches bleutées coupées au couteau lors de ses missions.

Gerald regarda son environnement pour trouver son sac. Il se leva et l'empoigna pour le jeter sur le matelas sans ménagement. Il fit glisser la fermeture éclair puis partit ouvrir un placard près de la porte où des armes y étaient rangées avec les munitions adéquates. Ses pas étaient lourds, ses gestes pressés.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! S'exclama Luxus, surpris. Comment ça, tu pars ?!_

_\- Ordre du Général._

_\- Pourquoi ?! »_

_Silence._

_Le blond le secoua fortement par les épaules._

_« Hé ! Réponds merde ! Pourquoi ?! »_

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Luxus était un bon ami. Il le restera sûrement.

La photo posée négligemment à côté du bagage attira son attention un moment, avant qu'il ne s'en saisisse. Dessus, il y avait Luxus, un autre homme et lui. Ils avait été complètement ivre, ce jour-là. Il observa le brun, un éclat de mélancolie traversant ses iris. Puis, il rangea la cliché.

Enfilant sa veste militaire habituelle, il referma son sac une fois ses affaires rassemblées et fit ensuite passer la sangle par dessus sa tête. Il se tourna vers la sortie et entrouvrit la bouche sous la surprise de voir Erza refermer la porte derrière elle en s'appuyant dessus.

« Tu pars. »

Il la regarda, ses yeux balayant le visage de la journaliste, à la recherche d'une quelconque émotion. Elle n'exprimait rien. Mais ses orbes bruns, si. À son grand étonnement, il y découvrit de la tristesse.

_Erza_.

Elle allait lui manquer. C'était étrange en quelque sorte. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils ne se connaissaient pratiquement pas, voir pas du tout. Ils n'avaient jamais essayé de prendre juste quelques minutes pour se renseigner sur l'autre. Non.

Il y avait simplement eut ce moment, au stand de tir. Et puis cet autre moment, le jour de leur première rencontre, à Crocus. Il lui avait sauvé la mise, à sa manière, bien que cela n'avait pas semblé plaire à la rouquine. Ses côtes s'en souvenaient encore.

Gerald se souvenait pourtant de la chaleur de ses lèvres, comme si ça c'était passé il y a peu de temps.

« Tu comptais t'en aller comme un voleur ? »

Un pas, puis deux, et il se trouva devant elle, séparés par seulement quelques centimètres. Il leva une main, la posa sur la porte pour la faire glisser jusqu'à la poignée qu'il saisit avec fermeté.

« Si tu permets. »

Elle ne bougea pas pour autant, demanda à la place simplement en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Pourquoi ? »

Il soupira.

« Un hélicoptère m'attend. Je suis en retard. »

L'écartant sans trop de difficultés, il entrouvrit la porte, s'arrêta néanmoins quand il avait voulu faire un pas à l'extérieur de sa chambre lorsqu'il sentit une main sur la sienne.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondue.

\- Et je ne répondrais pas à ta question.

\- Je vois. Alors c'est comme ça, hein ? Tu disparais comme bon te sembles, sans un mot ? »

Sous la stupeur d'Erza, il se retourna vers elle après avoir clos son échappatoire.

Ce qu'il faisait été mal.

Il aurait dû partir, ne pas se retourner sous les questions des autres.

Il n'aurait pas dû prendre un peu trop brusquement la rousse dans ses bras, ni même enfouir sa tête dans son cou pour prendre une inspiration tremblante, son courage de partir comme envoler pendant un bref instant.

« Je suis désolé, mais... »

En s'écartant, il souffla près de son oreille :

« ... Parfois, il vaut mieux ignorer certaines choses pour notre propre bien. »

La même phrase qu'il avait dite à Luxus.

Sa main se plaça sur la joue droite d'Erza tandis qu'il laissa un baiser s'attarder sur sa tempe. Et puis Gerald tourna les talons, tenant la sangle de son sac.

« Au revoir, Scarlett. »

* * *

**Voilà pour le treizième chapitre :) je vous dis donc à bientôt pour le quatorzième ^^**


	14. quatorzième contact

**Coucou! :)**

**Voici le quatorzième chapitre ! Alors, on entre dans un tournant de l'histoire. Peut-être que ça ne se voit pas aux premiers abords hein, mais je tenais à le préciser tout de même.**

**Mirajane1****: Tu résumes parfaitement bien les deux derniers chapitres :D C'est la grande fête pour eux ! *PAN***

**Mira2a****: Merci :D et je te laisse lire le chapitre attendu :)**

**Mystwalker25****: Oui, Gerald était seulement sergent. La raison est légèrement expliquée dans ce chapitre-ci :D J'avoue, j'ai été une vraie sadique dans le précédent chapitre :3 Et ça ne s'arrangera pas avec le temps *PAN* ****Ah tu as compris directement de qui il s'agissait, pas juste ! Et ton impression sur un futur et hypothétique drame est peut-être fondée xD**

* * *

**QUATORZIÈME CONTACT**

* * *

Luxus ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gerald s'en allait comme ça, sans explications.

C'était insensé. Absurde. Totalement déraisonnable.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors qu'ils ont besoin du plus de monde possible ? Et surtout, pourquoi _Gerald _?

C'est vrai. Après tout, il était l'un des soldats les plus compétents sur cette plate-forme. Son grade ne représentait pas ses capacités mais expliquait la raison qu'il avait défié ses supérieurs avec témérité et commis une erreur. Mais bon sang, c'était _Gerald _merde ! Un homme qu'on avait ont décidé de punir pour montrer l'exemple, certes, mais qui était de son niveau, ou presque, fierté oblige.

Il était loin d'être idiot, savait se servir de sa tête même dans les situations critiques, était sans aucun doute loyal et n'était certainement pas le plus inoffensif des hommes, armé ou non. Il était un survivant, comme lui.

Deux secondes.

_« Parfois, il vaut mieux ignorer certaines choses pour notre propre bien. »_

Gerald était droit Il obéissait aux ordres sans broncher, lorsqu'il jugeait que la cause était assez juste ou qu'elle le méritait réellement.

_« Ordres du Général. »_

Le vieux avait donc quelque chose en tête ? Quelque chose que Gerald serait prêt à faire sans opposer de résistance ? Et dans de telles conditions actuelles ?

Il était parti avec un simple sac, sans vivres sûrement mais juste des munitions. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il serait bientôt de retour ? Non. Sinon, il n'aurait pas eut cet air grave au visage.

Luxus plissa des yeux lorsqu'un rayon de soleil caressa son visage un instant avant de disparaître, étouffé par un nuage gris, puis un seconde, quelques instants plus tard. Il était resté sur le pont de la plate-forme depuis le départ du militaire en hélicoptère, laissant les filles s'entraîner seules.

Il devrait les rejoindre et arrêter de se poser des questions. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

C'était beaucoup trop gros pour être ignoré. Et il voulait savoir.

Parce que priver l'armée d'un élément comme Gerald était une grosse erreur à ses yeux. C'était presque _surréaliste_. Le Général n'était pas stupide mais il avait pris un choix qui devait cacher quelque chose d'autre.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur le ciel devenu sombre, Luxus tourna les talons et partit d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de son supérieur.

Il avait besoin de réponses.

* * *

Regardant le jeune homme attaché sur la table, Léon fronça les sourcils. Ce gars était foutu d'avance. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain et désirait simplement tuer et assouvir sa faim en détruisant ou contournant les obstacles l'en empêchant.

Son regard se porta sur son poignet où de la chair avait été arraché sous ses efforts pour se libérer. Le sang coulait encore. Il était noir. Mais contrairement au premier jour où il avait atterri ici, il était moins sombre. Mais son comportement était le même.

Mais si cet homme ne pouvait pas être guéri, il pourra toujours servir de cobaye, pas vrai ? Il l'était déjà, en quelque sorte.

Léon quitta la chambre qui était juste éclairée par la lumière au dessus du zombie avant de fermer la lourde porte métallique derrière lui en soufflant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? »

Il sursauta et se retourna, regardant le jeune femme en face de lui.

Une veste blanche, un pantalon et un haut qui laissait apercevoir son nombril noirs, Ul le regardait droit dans les yeux, sûrement désireuses de savoir ce qu'il avait fait dans la pièce.

À vrai dire, il ne savait pas lui-même. Mais puisqu'elle était là, autant qu'elle lui clarifie certains points.

« Pourquoi tu l'as ramené ici ? C'est stupide et dangereux. »

Elle soupira doucement et commença à s'en aller, ses talons claquant sur les grilles où, en dessous, était disposé divers tuyaux.

« Ul !

\- Viens avec moi. »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil mais la suivit, curieux.

Ils se trouvaient dans un bunker qu'elle avait découvert depuis un moment, avant que la catastrophe des zombies ne commencent. Alors, voyant bien que rien de tout cela n'allait s'arranger, elle avait décidé d'y élire domicile. Et puis, elle l'avait pris sous son aile. Ils étaient en sécurité ici. Du moins, tant que le jeune homme enfermé dans une pièce ne fasse pas des siennes.

Ul ouvrit une porte et ils pénètrent dans une sorte de laboratoire, au vu des divers appareils scientifiques. Quand avait(elle pu se les procurer ? Il s'était toujours posé la question.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur cette infection, pas vrai ?

\- C'est une sorte de répercussion de la rage, non ?

\- Le gouvernement n'est pas forcément honnête, Léon. Réfléchis un peu. Tu crois réellement que la rage peut faire ça ?

\- Pourquoi pas... Au point où nous en sommes, je veux bien croire à cette excuse peut-être bidon. Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- La rage n'y est pour rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Elle s'installa à une chaise, près de son bureau, et trifouilla dans un paquet de feuilles en grognant quand elle ne trouva pas ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Les informations n'avaient parlé que de ça, de cette fameuse épidémie de rage durant les quelques semaines qui précédaient l'invasion soudaine de zombies.

« Le sang du garçon, dit-elle soudainement.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Le sang du garçon, je l'ai analysé Léon. »

Il écarquilla les yeux et saisit les papiers que lui tendait la jeune femme d'un mouvement brusque.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Tout ça était impossible.

« Il faut croire que quelqu'un aime particulièrement jouer avec la science... »

* * *

**Désolée que ce soit si court, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt :D**


	15. quinzième contact

**:D**

**Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire concernant ce chapitre... ^^' Si ce n'est qu'il soit encore assez court et que j'en suis désolée T.T**

**Mystwalker25**** : Héhé beaucoup de mystères pour un si petit chapitre :p Gerald entretient assez de questions, d'une certaine manière :D Je garde le lien de parenté entre Ul et Ultia, oui. Merci de toujours apprécier mon style d'écriture et je te laisse lire ce chapitre-ci :)**

**Mira2a**** : Ouiiii je suis cruelle :p Et t'as encore rien vu ! *PAN***

**Bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes :)**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne semble toujours pas m'appartenir...**

* * *

**QUINZIÈME CONTACT**

* * *

Ultear se dirigeait d'un pas mécontent vers la chambre de Gerald, ce dernier ayant disparu de l'infirmerie alors qu'elle lui avait _gentiment _demandé de ne pas bouger du siège sur lequel il était assis le temps qu'elle revienne avec des antalgiques. Sauf qu'il avait décidé de s'éclipser. Il lui avait _désobéit_.

D'habitude il protestait pour la forme mais au final se laissait faire. Alors pourquoi il changerait ce mode de fonctionnement _maintenant_ ?

Elle vit Luxus passer à côté d'elle en la _bousculant_ et sans émettre la moindre _excuse_. D'un geste, elle le stoppa donc brusquement.

« J'ai pas le temps p-

\- Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si pressé ? S'enquit la brune. Je te rappelle que tu es censée t'occuper des demoiselles qui se trouvent dans la salle d'entraînement et non te balader ici ! Et où cette maudite loque de Gerald ?! Je lui avais pourtant dit de m'attendre dans l'infirmerie !

\- Il est parti il y a quelques minutes maintenant, Ultia. Je dirais dix, au maximum. »

La jeune femme lâcha le blond sous la surprise de sa déclaration.

« Pourquoi ? Où ? Et comment ça se fait qu'il ne m'en ai pas parler ?! »

Dieu, elle allait le tuer dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion !

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le temps, Ultia. J'ai quelque chose à faire.

\- Et je veux toujours savoir quoi, fit-elle remarquer en croisant les bras. Réponds.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir...

\- De savoir _quoi _? Expliques-toi, bon sang !

\- J'ai l'impression que... »

Il se tut.

« Luxus. Je _veux_ tes _foutues_ explications !

\- Pas ici, déclara-t-il finalement. Plus tard. »

Et puis il repartit, la laissant incrédule. Et sans dire une réponse, même minime, à sa question.

« T'as intérêts à m'expliquer, Draer ! »

Elle le vit lever la main en signe d'approbation avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans son chant de vision.

Gerald était donc parti. Sans un mot. Il était tellement_ irritant_ lorsqu'il agissait ainsi ! C'était presque comme une _fugue_ à ses yeux. Et ça faisait dix minutes tout au plus.

Bon. Elle était toujours sur le chemin de sa chambre. Autant jeter un coup d'œil dedans pour voir s'il n'aurait pas laisser une quelconque information. Il ne lui en voudra pas, bien sûr.

Et, alors qu'elle comptait reprendre la route, elle se fit à nouveau _bousculer_.

Pourquoi les gens étaient-ils aussi pressés en ce moment ?! C'était franchement énervant !

« Hé, toi ! »

La personne visée se retourna pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se mettre à courir.

Ultia connaissait tous ceux à bord de la plate-forme.

Et cet homme n'en faisait pas parti.

* * *

Lucy se souvenait vaguement des dernières heures qu'elle avait passé à bord du canot de sauvetage. Elle se rappelait juste d'avoir serré le corps inerte de Loki dans ses bras, tête posée contre son torse, d'avoir pleuré, encore et encore, tout en murmurant le prénom du roux entre deux sanglots. Elle avait prié, attendu ne serait qu'_un_ signe. Son désespoir n'en avait été qu'accru. Et puis, il y avait eu cette soudaine pluie mêlée à un vent hargneux qui faisait devenir les vagues plus dangereuses.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

C'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui posait la question depuis que quelqu'un l'avait trouvée et fait monter à bord d'un hélicoptère qui passait par-là. Peut-être était-elle chanceuse. Une chance qu'elle commençait à trouver difficile à supporter, tout comme voir ces gens mourir sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit d'utile.

Un vêtement chaud était tombé sur ses épaules tremblantes. Elle l'avait resserré inconsciemment, rassurée par l'odeur s'en dégageant.

« Écoutes, le pilote va t'emmener dans un endroit sûr, d'accord ? Sois patiente simplement patiente. »

Elle regarda le jeune homme en face d'elle en essuyant les larmes coulant de ses yeux. Un militaire, conclut-elle en le voyant recharger un pistolet. Est-ce qu'il faisait parti de ceux qui rassemblaient les personnes riches ? Enfin, maintenant, ces mêmes personnes devaient sûrement être sous un tas de décombres à l'heure actuelle.

Son père également.

Lucy se sentait toujours en colère contre lui. Mais une certaine tristesse était présente, au fond d'elle. Peut-être parce qu'au final, jamais elle n'aura pu se réconcilier avec lui. Elle avait des remords. Et lui, avait-il regretté lorsqu'il se retrouva coincé sous des gravas du mur brisé ? Elle ne le saura sans doute jamais.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que le jeune homme était désormais debout, jumelle devant les yeux tandis qu'il s'accrochait d'une main sur une barre à cet effet pour éviter de tomber de l'hélicoptère. La pluie sur la surface augmentait déjà fortement le fait de glisser à tout moment.

Elle regarda à l'extérieur. Le temps était sombre. La pluie semblait être épaisse, brouillant un plus la visibilité. Le vent fouettait les vagues devenues hautes. Non loin, elle pouvait apercevoir la terre ferme d'une ville. Ce n'était pas assez distinct pour savoir s'il s'agissait de Magnolia. Et il y avait une sorte d'éclat bleuté au milieu de tout ça. C'était beau, d'une certaine manière. Mais dangereux. Comme une bombe...

« IEM... »

La puissante déflagration les atteignit à une vitesse impressionnante.

La dernière chose que Lucy ressentit fut une cuisante douleur et une chaleur qui lui rappelait celle du feu.

* * *

**Toujours un grand merci d'avoir lu et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :D**


	16. seizième contact

**Hello ! :)**

** → Pour les curieux / curieuses, une bombe IEM est une bombe à impulsion électromagnétique qui détruit ce qui est électrique et électronique. Ça peut aussi brouiller les télécommunications. Les dégâts varient selon plusieurs facteurs qui seront expliqués dans un futur chapitre ^.^**

**Mystwalker25**** : Effectivement, Lucy attire souvent les explosions :D Il faudra attendre pour savoir qui était l'homme mystère. Et un bon moment je crois pense *PAN***

**FairyTail-Os : xD je comprend tes problèmes de wifi U.U**

**Mira2a**** : Et voici la suite qui t'attends ^.^**

**Temiii**** : Fan de Gerza ? :) Et bien la première partie devrait te plaire :p**

**Et c'est parti pour le seizième chapitre, qui est plus long que les deux derniers postés ! :3 Je précise que la première partie est plus longue que la deuxième.**

**Bonne lecture cependant :D**

* * *

**SEIZIÈME CONTACT**

* * *

_C'était simple : la mission consistait à mettre fin à la guerre civile siégeant à Crocus. Abattre les rebelles pour survivre était justifié. Alors Gerald le ferait. Il était entraîné à ça. Il suffisait d'enfermer ses émotions, de se composer un masque et de presser la gâchette._

_Vraiment. Il était doué pour ça._

_Camouflé sur le toit d'un immeuble qui allait sans doute s'effondrer sous une prochaine secousse, Gerald sucrait avec la lunette de son fusil de précision les alentours, à la recherche d'une quelconque cible. Un éclat flamboyant attire son attention._

_Il retint son souffle pour éviter de bouger. Son doigt caressait la gâchette alors qu'il avait dans le viseur une jeune femme. Elle se retourna et il vit autour de son cou une sangle où pendait un appareil photo. Une journaliste ? Ici ? Il reporta son attention sur son visage, un léger froncement de sourcils apparaissant sur le sien._

_Dieu, qu'il détestait les imprévus comme ça._

_Elle était près du château qui, maintenant, était pratiquement un tas de décombres avec de la fumée s'en élevant. Tout la ville commençait à ressembler à ce monument, à causes des explosions, tirs et d'autres encore. Il en aurai pour quelques minutes s'il rejoignait la rousse mais le groupe de rebelles s'approchant d'elle sera plus rapide que lui._

_Alors, d'abord, il fallait éliminer la menace._

_Orientant son sniper dans une autre direction, Gerald fit craquer son cou et délia légèrement les muscles tendus de ses épaules pour ensuite viser les dissidents. Sa respiration se bloqua. Il pressa la gâchette une fois, puis deux. Plusieurs détonations suivirent le premier coup de feu, jusqu'à ce que le dernier homme qu'il pouvait voir dans le peloton tombe à terre avec un trou dans la tête._

_Il reporta son viseur sur la journaliste qui se débattait avec un insurgé._

_Lentement, Gerald changea le chargeur de son fusil de précision, l'ancien se heurtant sur le sol poussiéreux. Il pointa de son canon le futur cadavre que serait le rebelle et tira, manquant de peu de tuer la journaliste dans un même temps alors qu'elle avait subitement bougé._

_Cette dernière regardait vers sa situation. Il sourit._

_D'un mouvement, le militaire se redressa en mettant l'attache de l'arme sur son épaule et commença à quitter son poste avec l'intention de faire partir la journaliste de cet endroit sans perdre de temps. Parce que cette fille risquait de poser pas mal de problèmes, si ce n'était déjà pas le cas._

_C'était dans cet état d'esprit qu'il la rejoignit, pistolet en mains, juste par précautions. Après tout, les lieux ne sont pas encore sûrs et ne le seront pas avant un moment, sauf si tout cesse comme par miracle. Ce qui n'arrivera certainement jamais._

_Enjambant un bloc de béton, Gerald contourna par la suite ce qui semblait être une maison. Des morts étaient visibles dans les anciennes habitations. Que ce soit civils, rebelles ou sang maculait parfois le sol pierreux. Des cratères jonchaient le sol un peu partout. La poussière des décombres lui piquaient parfois les yeux, faute d'avoir perdu sa paire de lunette de protection lors d'une embuscade, quelques heures plus tôt._

_Il trouva enfin la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son dernier tir. Elle était agenouillée à côté d'un insurgé._

_« Hé ! »_

_La rouquine lui adressa un regard avant de retourner son attention sur le mort. Il retint un grognement et se rapprocha d'avantage d'elle en rangeant son pistolet dans son étui._

_« Tu n'as rien à faire ici. »_

_Pas de réponses._

_Gerald inspira profondément pour ne pas perdre son calme et l'attrapa par le bras pour la forcer à se relever. Elle poussa un gémissement de protestation et se lutta contre sa poigne qu'il avait resserré sous sa résistance._

_C'était peut-être brusque, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec une fille, et qui plus est, une journaliste._

_La concernée lui assena d'ailleurs un coup de genou dans les côtes, lui coupant le souffle pour un instant jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur parcourt son buste._

_« Lâche-moi ! »_

_Sans doute allait-elle recommencer une nouvelles fois s'il ne lui avait pas retourné le bras pour le plaquer dans son dos sans ménagement. Elle cria._

_« Espèce d-_

_\- Non, non, tais-toi ! Lui intima-t-il à l'oreille. Tu vas m'écouter maintenant. »_

_Elle se recula et le renversa. Il desserra inconsciemment sa prise sur son bras. Elle en profita pour lui échapper._

_C'était pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas les journalistes. Ils ne savaient pas tenir en place !_

_Gerald se releva pour voir qu'elle commençait à partir sans perdre de temps, laissant derrière elle des traces pourpres. Elle était donc blessée._

_« Merde...! »_

_Sa main toucha quelque chose et il regarda ce qui semblait être le badge de la journaliste. Il le ramassa, lu les informations précisées, et s'élança à la poursuite de la dénommée Erza Scarlett. Il manqua de trébucher à certains endroits de la route détruite jusqu'à enfin la retrouver en suivant les traces de sang._

_Son cœur tambourina anormalement dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle se retrouvait acculée dans un coin, avec son officier supérieur et d'autres soldats. Son cerveau analysa bien vite la situation. Sous une impulsion, il lui ordonna d'un ton dur :_

_« Ne la touches pas Zancrow ! »_

_Le concerné le regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres._

_« Tu n'as rien à me dire, Fernandez. Retournes faire ton boulot. »_

_On ne désobéit pas à son supérieur. C'était sans doute la première chose qu'on lui avait inculqué. Mais cette règle s'était volatilisée dans un coin de son cerveau alors que le blond humait la fragrance de Scarlett._

_C'était pourquoi il avait pointé une arme sur lui, prêt à tirer lorsqu'il oserait faire un geste de plus sur elle._

_Le masque composé pour ses mission s'effrita et ses émotions prirent le dessus._

_« Ne la touches pas, gronda Gerald en articulant clairement chaque syllabe._

_\- Tu fais une grave erreur. Ranges cette arme tout de suite._

_\- Alors écartes-toi d'elle._

_\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Rugit Zancrow. Tu n'es rien comparé à moi ! »_

_Peut-être aurait-il dû faire demi-tour, ne pas se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas. Ouais._

_Fusils braqués sur lui, Gerald ne baissa pas pour autant son pistolet._

_Et il commit la pire faute de sa carrière, que pourtant il ne regrettait absolument pas._

Ce fut avec cette rafale de souvenirs que Gerald reprit connaissance sur ce qui semblait être une plage.

Il poussa un gémissement de douleur avant de tousser en se redressant, laissant la trace de ses doigts sur le sable trempé où du sang était visible. _Son_ sang.

La pluie tombait toujours. L'orage grondait. Il faisait nuit.

Gerald regarda aux alentours, découvrant ce qui restait de l'hélicoptère, à savoir des morceaux de tôles que le feu entouraient parfois. Il n'y avait pas de traces du pilote et de la fille.

Avec du mal, il se mit dans une position assise pour inspecter les dégâts sur son corps.

Brûlures, chair écorchée, ecchymoses, éclats de shrapnel incrustés dans la peau, épaule gauche sans aucun doute déboîtée.

Et maintenant, comment était-il censé avancer ?

* * *

Makarof était parti en vitesse de son bureau après l'appel paniqué d'un de ses officiers. Il était entré dans la salle des opérations où plusieurs personnes siégeaient devant un ordinateur, passaient des coups de fils, notaient des informations et regardaient l'écran géant de la salle où le globe terrestre était visible.

On lui avait fait part d'un problème concernant l'hélicoptère ayant emmené Gerald.

D'un _gros_ problème même.

« Comment ça le signal a disparu ?! C'est impossible ! »

Le vieil homme regarda le radar, un éclat d'inquiétude illuminant ses prunelles.

« On nous a signalé une explosion avant que les connexions ne cessent, mon Général. »

Il fit un pas en arrière, penaud.

« Comment... »

Et brusquement, tout s'éteignit. Chaque ordinateur, chaque lumière, chaque chose contenant de l'électricité se coupa, laissant les personnes de la plate-forme dans le noir le plus total.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

* * *

**Oui, encore une coupure en pleine action U.U Je vous autorise à m'assassiner verbalement si le cœur vous en dit ;) Sinon, je vous remercie d'avoir lu et vous dit à bientôt ! :D**


	17. dix-septième contact

**Hey! :)**

**Ouiiii, me revoilà avec le dix-septième chapitre pour votre plus grand bonheur ! Enfin, je crois... ^.^**

** → Alors, alors... Et bien, je risque peut-être dans un prochain temps passer le rating en M, car je crois fortement que je vais vous servir des descriptions pas forcément appétissantes. Sinon, quoi d'autre ? Il y a pas mal de Gerza en ce moment dans ma fiction, et ce chapitre en contient encore. Le Miraxux sera pour bientôt, ne vous en faîtes pas ;)**

**Mystwalker25**** : C'est effectivement une des erreurs, mais il en a d'autres, et des plus graves :) Mais je crois que j'ai expliqué – enfin effleuré – le sujet dans ce chapitre-ci. Ah ! Maintenant que tu le dis, je n'ai jamais pensé à un petit prénom pour le virus... **

**Mira2a**** : Si tu as adoré la première partie du précédent chapitre, j'espère que la première de celui-ci aura le même effet :p**

**FairyTail-Os**** : Ton commentaire sur le pilote m'a achevée xD Mais tu as totalement raison !**

* * *

**DIX-SEPTIÈME CONTACT**

* * *

Vingt minutes avant la coupure générale d'électricité.

* * *

Erza lâcha un profond soupir.

Là, debout près du rebord de la plate-forme, elle regardait les vagues de manière pensive, un léger froncement de sourcils présents sur son visage. Les mains fourrées dans les poches du blouson militaire bien trop grand pour elle, la rouquine laissa ses paupières tomber pour mieux divaguer dans ses pensées tumultueuses en faisant abstraction de la pluie agressive.

Crocus. Guerre. Gerald. Sacrifices. Insurgés. Gerald. Sang. Sauvetage. Froideur. Gerald, _encore_.

Doucement, Erza se concentra d'avantage sur ses souvenirs concernant Crocus, à ce moment précis où Gerald avait risqué plus d'une chose pour elle. Ce moment également où il était devenu quelqu'un qui ne pensait plus qu'à remplir un objectif, peu importe les choix et leurs conséquences.

C'était étrange.

C'était étrange parce qu'elle se souvenait certes parfaitement de tous les cadavres qui étaient tombés ce jour-là de la main du militaire, mais plus distinctement encore, elle avait gardé en mémoire le plus anodin des détails, d'une certaine manière. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'elle devait garder en tête pour faire un bon article.

Non, loin de là.

Ça arrivait à un moment où à un autre dans une vie.

Ça pouvait être doux. Ça pouvait être brutal. Ça pouvait être désespéré. Ça pouvait être rempli de promesses.

_Ça pouvait être un tout._

_Ses lèvres étaient pressées contre les siennes._

_Son cœur s'était arrêté un instant pour repartir à un rythme effréné._

_Erza ne comprenait pas._

_Elle ne comprenait pas _pourquoi_ il était en train de l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, dans cette petite maison où il l'avait entraînée pour échapper à Zancrow et à ses hommes, ou, du moins, de ce qui restait de ses hommes._

_La seule pensée rationnelle qui existait encore dans son cerveau à ce moment-là était celle qui lui intimait de le repousser. De le repousser et de s'enfuir. Encore. Et non de rester là, alanguie dans ses bras, en train de fondre contre sa bouche chaude et douce._

_N'avait-il pas failli la tuer ? N'avait-il pas failli lui déboîter l'épaule ? N'avait-il pas failli une nouvelle fois porter atteinte à sa vie pour justement la sauver ?_

_C'était stupide. Ses pensées n'avaient plus aucun sens. Elles se battaient entre elles, pesaient le pour et le contre._

_Elles lui ordonnaient de se reculer._

_Elles la suppliaient de rester._

_Partir. Partir après avoir donné une bonne correction à ce militaire un peu trop audacieux. Ce militaire qui avait tué sous ses yeux, sans ciller._

_Ne pas bouger. Ne pas bouger et continuer de lui retourner son baiser, comme elle le faisait en ce moment-même. L'embrasser avec la même intensité en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux bleus poussiéreux._

_Erza ne le connaissait pas. Il était un inconnu. Un meurtrier. Une personne qui savait camoufler ses émotions. Une personne calculatrice. Froide, à première vue._

_Et qui était pourtant en train de lui dévoiler ses sentiments, un à un._

_Inquiétude. Colère. Haine. _Peur_. Culpabilité. Envie. Possessivité. _

_Il s'était écarté, ses lèvres embrassant parfois encore à la légère les siennes, lentement, presque _tendrement.

_Un baiser. Encore un autre, suivi d'un dernier, plus long. Puis quelques mots avant qu'il ne la laisse ici en lui ayant demandé de ne pas bouger._

_« Prends soin de toi, Scarlett. »_

Erza se rappelait avoir entendu des tirs pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle se rappelait également de s'être demandé s'il avait réussi à s'en sortir, s'il était encore en vie.

Cet instant où elle l'a revu, elle avait été heureuse. Mais terriblement en colère.

Et le pourquoi se résumait en trois mots : pas de nouvelles.

Il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis Crocus. C'était ça, qui l'avait titillée. Un militaire peut obtenir des informations facilement. Et lui, il n'a même pas été fichu de passer la voir ne serait-ce qu'_une_ fois.

Ça l'avait frustrée. _Légèrement_

Le gifler lors de leur retrouvaille avait été un bon moyen de tout libérer. Et puis, il l'avait mérité. Il l'avait _amplement_ mérité.

Mais c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu rencontrer Simon qui, d'ailleurs, était totalement injoignable, et ça, bien avant le début de l'infection. À croire que les hommes qu'elle rencontrait décidait tous de partir sans glisser quelques mots de temps en temps.

Et puis, il y avait autre chose qui la tourmentait.

L'infection.

Erza fronça d'avantage les sourcils.

Elle avait récolté quelques informations concernant cette énorme énigme qu'était cette soudaine épidémie. Pas assez cependant pour avoir une piste fiable.

Elle aurait commencé dans un petit village siégeant au pied de Mont Hakobe. Il n'était pas noté sur une carte. Il s'était construit grâce à la rigueur et à la patience des anciens habitants. Elle n'avait jamais pu se rendre sur les lieux, faute du fait que l'armée avait décidé de mettre en place une équipe qui surveillait les environs et qui avait condamné ce village pour une entrée aux civils ainsi que pour une sortie à ceux se trouvant à l'intérieur. Sauf pour eux, et une équipe de scientifiques.

Ce périmètre de surveillance avait donc échoué. Ou, deuxième possibilité, il y avait un autre foyer où l'infection aurait pu commencer à se développer. Voir plusieurs, même.

La clef pouvait-elle se trouver dans un de ces endroits ? Non. Ce serait trop simple. Mais...

Mais au point où ils en étaient, pourquoi ne pas tenter ? Et si... C'était pour ça, que Gerald était si soudainement parti ?

« Tu vas être malade, à rester aussi longtemps sous la pluie. »

Surprise, Erza tourna la tête pour voir Mirajane qui s'approchait d'elle, doucement, les mains derrière le dos et une capuche sur la tête pour se protéger des gouttes. Elle lui sourit en finissant par se mettre à côté d'elle. Parfois, il y a un soldat qui passait près d'elle, ses pas tombant sur les flaques. La puissante lumière des projecteurs donne un certain éclat à la pluie.

« Tu sembles préoccupée , fit finalement Mirajane.

\- Je réfléchissais.

\- À quoi ?

\- Cette épidémie.

\- Juste à ça ? _Vraiment _? Tu as pourtant disparu de la salle d'entraînement depuis... Et bien, depuis le départ de ce militaire... Hum... Gerald ? »

Touchée.

La chaleur afflua dans ses joues alors qu'elle croisait les bras de manière défensive, et surtout, de manière à s'armer de courage face à son amie. Ou du démon qu'était son amie, plutôt.

« Je n'ai certainement pas le temps de penser à lui, mentit-elle dans un marmonnement. Et j'ai d'autres préoccupations.

\- Tu es inquiète pour lui, tu veux dire.

\- Non ! »

Mirajane plaça un doigt plié sur sa bouche et gloussa.

« Ah, tu n'es tellement pas convaincante quand tu rougis comme ça ! »

La rousse jura intérieurement quand elle sentit ses joues devenir encore plus brûlantes. Et puis, finalement, elle sourit.

Elles oublièrent pendant un instant les récents événements, se contentant de rire entre amies. Elles continuèrent de penser à autre chose, jusqu'à ce que la dure réalité ne revienne en force, de manière brutale.

La lumière avait brusquement disparu, les plongeant dans un noir complet.

Par réflexes, elles se précipitèrent vers le bâtiment et firent irruption à l'intérieur après avoir ouvert la porte.

Étrangement, le silence régnait en maître. Il n'y avait pas d'agitations. Juste le bruit de la pluie et du léger grincement métallique, parfois.

Où était passé les soldats ?

Mirajane sortit de sa poche un briquet. Une faible lueur s'en dégageait, mais elle était assez suffisante pour qu'elles puissent voir une trace de sang parcourir un des murs.

Un pas, deux pas, trois pas, et elles finirent par sursauter violemment en entendant un cri résonner dans le bâtiment.

Cette voix, c'était celle de Kana.

* * *

Son corps était engourdi. Elle avait mal partout.

Mais alors qu'elle pensait se réveiller en extérieur, Lucy se retrouva dans un lit, sous la chaleur réconfortante d'une couette. La pièce aurait été plongé dans le noir s'il y avait pas eut les bougies posées sur une commode, près de la porte. Et puis, il y avait aussi une fille, avec des cheveux bleus, et un ruban, près d'elle, assise sur une chaise.

«Reby ...

\- Tout va bien, reposes-toi, souffla-t-elle. Tu es en sécurité. »

Elle voulait croire son amie. Vraiment. Mais à chaque fois qu'on lui disait ça, tout dérapait.

Comme avec ce militaire, qu'elle venait de rencontrer.

« Il y avait cet homme...

\- Gajil est en train de s'occuper de lui. »

En tendant un peu l'oreille, Lucy aurait pu entendre les gémissements de douleur provenant de l'autre pièce.

«Gajil ...? »

Sa voix était faible. Assez pour que le bruit de la pluie la couvre légèrement.

« Tu es fatiguée, Lucy. Tu auras des explications, ne t'en fais pas. Mais... S'il te plaît, reprends des forces. »

Reby semblait se retenir de pleurer. Elle décida de ne pas insister.

De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas l'énergie. Son corps la tiraillait affreusement. Ses muscles semblaient la brûler.

Alors, pendant qu'elle laissait ses paupières tomber, la blonde chuchota :

« Je te fais confiance... »

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre était à votre goût.**

**Toujours merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt :)**


	18. dix-huitième contact

**Bonjour ou bonsoir,**

** → Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publié ces derniers temps. Bon, il y a eut la reprise des cours, et aussi une maudite connexion internet de m... Bref, je ne pouvais pas me connecter convenablement. D'où le fait que je poste ce chapitre maintenant... Donc je ne suis pas morte, et j'espère mes lecteurs et lectrices, que ce chapitre me pardonnera ne serait-ce qu'un peu de mon inactivité.**

* * *

**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**FairyTail-O****s : les hypothèses de massacre sont sans doute les plus plausibles avec moi *PAN***

**Silver**** : Et bien, j'espère que ma fiction continuera de te plaire, ainsi que ma manière d'écrire. J'éclaircis pour sûr les points qui te sont encore flous plus tard, si ça peut te rassurer :)**

**Liclick**** : J'espère que tu as aimé la suite et voici un nouveau chapitre qui t'attend, si le cœur t'en dit ^^**

**Noiredegeais**** : Ravie que cet UA est éveillé un intérêt chez toi. Si tu as aimé les autres chapitres, je te laisse lire celui-ci :)**

**Disclaimer**** : Je crois que Fairy Tail ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

**DIX-HUITIÈME CONTACT**

Léon était loin d'être quelqu'un de faible. Il avait appris à vivre de ses propres moyens, dès que ses parents furent décédés alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin. L'orphelinat n'était pas pour lui. C'était hors de question qu'il appelle quelqu'un d'autre « papa » ou encore « maman ». Il n'avait qu'un père et une mère.

Grandir dans les rues n'était pas des souvenirs que Léon chérissait particulièrement. Mais c'était cependant une période qui lui avait appris à se débrouiller pour ne pas mourir de faim ou de froid. Une où il s'était décidé à ne plus donner sa confiance, de peur d'être trahi par fourberie et bien d'autres encore.

La _peur_.

C'était sans doute l'un des sentiments les plus primitifs et vils. Car la terreur sera toujours capable de s'insinuer dans un coin de vous, d'attendre, puis de surgir au moment où vous vous attendiez le moins. Elle était en mesure d'accélérer votre rythme cardiaque pour que votre cœur pulse à un rythme irrégulier. Elle pouvait vous donner soudain plus de force, ou bien vous paralyser pour vous laissez là, sans moyen de défense et donc à la merci de quelqu'un qui serait comme un prédateur, dans sa situation actuelle.

Oh, Léon connaissait bien cette angoisse qui pouvait vous glacer le sang et provoquer une fine couche de sueur froide sur la peau. C'était celle qui l'avait déserté dès l'instant où Ul l'avait adopté, en quelque sorte. Mais c'était celle qui était revenue, brusquement, lorsqu'il avait découvert que la porte de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait enfermé le mort était ouverte.

L'odeur du sang avait envahit ses narines, lui faisant tourner la tête, un peu. Il avait scruté la salle où la lampe grésillait toujours autant. Il avait essayé de comprendre comment l'homme avait réussi à sortir d'ici. Parce que oui, ce dernier n'était plus là.

Son regard s'était porté sur la table où les sangles étaient détachées. Sauf une.

C'était celle qui avait lacéré la peau plutôt pâle du garçon, qui l'avait brûlée sous le frottement jusqu'à ce que du liquide noirâtre en soit sorti. À ce moment-là, il avait failli s'arracher la main. Une main qui était désormais au sol, se baignant dans du sang frais dont la chair incisée s'était imbibée allégrement.

Alors oui, Léon connaissait la peur. Mais cette peur qu'il avait éprouvé pendant cette découverte-ci était bien fictive comparée à celle qui lui tordait douloureusement les entrailles à cet instant-même, alors qu'il avançait à tâtons dans le bunker soudain dépourvu de lumière.

La crainte le rongeait, lui bouffait chaque once d'espoir de retrouver Ul.

Parce qu'avait-il ne serait-ce qu'une chance de survie dans cet endroit avec le monstre qu'était l'homme qu'il avait ramené ici ? Mais bon sang, d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avait-il ramené ? Cette idée était simplement stupide. Tellement suicidaire qu'il en avait ri, une fois qu'ils l'avaient attaché à la table.

Léon fit un pas, sa paume effleurant un mur tandis qu'il essayait de se rappeler. Mais c'était dur, avec cet effroi qui refusait de le laisser alors qu'il continuait d'avancer, un peu plus à chaque fois. Il essuya distraitement une goutte de sueur qui roula sur sa tempe.

Le cas de ce mort avait été différent : sa mutation s'était faite plus lentement tandis qu'il gisait dans un coin de rue. Et ça avait été franchement incompréhensible à ses yeux. Plus lorsque Ul lui avait intimé de l'aider à le transporter après l'avoir ligoté et mit du scotch sur sa bouche.

Et il avait fini comme tous les autres, au final. Mais il les avait aidé à mieux comprendre la situation et à tenter de trouver un remède. C'était un projet sans doute risible au vu des moyens dont ils disposaient ici. Il aurait fallu un meilleur équipement.

La sensation d'une poignet sous sa main le ramena à la réalité et le sortit de ses pensées. Sans attendre une seconde, Léon ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui aussi vite qu'il le pu avant de se laisser glisser contre.

Il n'en pouvait plus : tout son corps tremblait. Ses jambes refusaient désormais de lui obéir. Son cœur tambourinait bien trop vite dans sa poitrine. Son sang pulsait dans ses oreilles. Sa gorge était sèche. La sueur avait plaqué quelques mèches blanches sur son front qu'il essuyait d'une main fébrile.

La peur et l'inquiétude se livrait un combat à l'intérieur de lui.

Il ne voulait plus bouger. Il ne voulait plus risquer de mourir à n'importe quel moment. Il désirait juste que tout ce qui venait de se passer cesse, pour qu'il puisse reprendre une vie normale, si du moins celle dans laquelle il était engouffré depuis l'enfance était qualifiée comme « normale ».

C'était cette douce désillusion qui souhaitait faire taire cette petite voix qui, quelque part au fond de lui, lui demandait de se lever, de chercher Ul, parce qu'elle aussi courrait un danger à cause de ce mec qui se baladait dans le bunker en toute liberté et sans _peur_.

Cette chose ressentait-elle la peur, la terreur d'être tuée ? Non. Non, sans doute que non. Ce serait idiot de penser que oui. Merde, il s'était _arraché_ la main pour se libérer ! Alors penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant que ce truc pouvait ressentir une quelconque angoisse était vraiment stupide.

Léon expira fortement. Il devait se calmer, retrouver un peu de son sang-froid et ne pas redevenir le gamin perdu qu'il avait été. Et que, peut-être, il était encore un peu, au fond. Non, c'était sûr, même. Parce que cette part de lui était en train de l'envahir, de le faire se recroqueviller sur lui pour avoir cette sensation de protection qu'Ul avait su lui faire ressentir.

Ul.

Il allait donc l'abandonner à cause de sa frousse dont il n'avait jamais réellement réussi à se débarrasser ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais dans ces moments-là, souvent, la seule chose à laquelle vous osez penser est de fuir. Fuir, sans envisager de vous retournez pour prêter main forte à d'autres personnes.

C'était un mélange de crainte et de lâcheté. Une autre faiblesse, encore.

Mais il était sûr d'une chose, une seule : il était loin d'être un lâche.

Des problèmes, il en avait rencontré plus d'un et jamais, _jamais_, il ne s'était défilé. Pourquoi commencer maintenant ? C'était en partie de sa faute si le mort s'était échappé. Alors, il se devait de faire face et de ne pas faillir, comme il était en train de le faire.

S'armer de courage pour braver ses peurs et aider Ul, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui. S'acquitter de cette énorme dette qu'il avait envers elle et, qui sait, peut-être en y laissant la vie. Une vie qui lui devait.

C'était sa décision.

Mais comment était-il censé espérer que ses recherches ne soient pas vaines dans cet amas de ténèbres dont le bunker était plongé depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant ? Une autre part de lui se demandait comment il était possible que l'électricité est si soudainement disparue, car les générateurs principaux auraient beau avoir grillé d'un coup, il y avait encore ceux secondaires qui auraient pris le relais. C'était étrange.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Ce n'était pas encore le moment pour penser à ça. Là, il devait trouver de quoi avoir de la lumière. Chose compliquée à mettre en œuvre dans le noir. Mais s'il arrivait à savoir dans quelle pièce il se trouvait, il pourrait ensuite se diriger vers une destination, même si ça signifiait y aller à tâtons et sans avoir de quoi se défendre.

Lentement, Léon se releva et commença à faire des recherches pour trouver des indices selon ses sensations.

« Attends encore un peu, Ul. J'arrive. »

Jubia était et sera sans doute toujours une fille qui était capable de changer de sentiments en une fraction de seconde.

Il lui suffisait d'un mot, d'un geste, ou de quelque chose d'autre pour la faire passer de la colère au calme, de la timidité à la confiance, de la tristesse à la joie. Ou inversement. Ça pouvait être une qualité en soit, mais également un défaut, lorsque ça partait dans le mauvais sens.

Son enfance avait souvent été dans ce mauvais sens. Son monde était sans chaleur, sans réelles couleurs qui pourraient l'émerveiller, la faire se sentir subjuguée et ce même une courte durée. Elle s'y était faite, petit à petit. C'était devenu son quotidien, aussi banalement que ça l'était.

Alors, pour éviter de trop s'enfoncer dans cet amas de solitude, ou aucune clarté n'arrivait à briser toutes ces nuances de teintes aussi fades les unes que les autres, Jubia voulait essayer de nouvelles choses. Elle voulait du sensationnel qui serait capable de bouleverser sa morne vie.

Elle avait ainsi rencontré Gajil - lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente en quête d'elle-même. C'était sans aucune hésitation un homme qu'elle considérait tout comme son frère. Un frère qui avait su apporter une légère touche de tonalité en elle. C'était nouveau, et apaisant pour elle, de savoir qu'elle pouvait _réellement_ compter sur une personne. Ça l'avait changée.

Un sourire arrivait à trouver son visage, ses yeux pétillaient. Son monde était comme... Moins vide.

Gajil lui avait appris tellement de choses en seulement quelques années. Des choses qu'elle pensait être incapable de faire, juste par peur, timidité. Le tir en était l'une d'elles. Ça avait été une sacrée surprise pour elle lorsqu'il le lui avait proposé, pour son anniversaire qui plus est. Mais ça l'avait intriguée, puis elle s'y était attachée, parce que pour elle, c'était presque comme un moyen de s'exprimer.

Tirer avait été chez elle une sorte de seconde nature.

Pendant un certain temps, ça l'avait occupée. À vrai dire, elle avait passé le cap de adolescence grâce à ça. Mais une fois devenue jeune adulte, ce fut autre chose, une autre épreuve en quelque sorte. Ce fut plus dure. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse la connaissance de Grey.

_Grey_.

Depuis tout ce temps, c'était lui. Lui, seulement _lui_. Il était la palette entière de couleur pour sa vie teintée de gris. Il avait été l'artiste qui lui avait peint un avenir, avec une magnifique clarté qui arrivait à l'éblouir. Il lui avait apporté chaleur, réconfort, douceur. _Tendresse_.

Il avait pris soin d'elle, mais il lui avait fait mal, aussi.

Oui, elle avait déjà souffert par sa faute. Oui, elle a eut le cœur brisé, au point qu'elle avait douté de ses sentiments pour lui. Et oui, tout son monde s'était effondré, lorsqu'il les avait sauvé.

C'était quelque chose de douloureux. Pire que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, le plus sincèrement au monde. Et qu'_il_ l'aimait en retour, de la plus tendre des manières.

Et puis tout avait disparu, tout était redevenu une simple nuance de gris, terne, morne, sans vie.

Le chagrin la rongeait toujours un peu plus à chaque heure, minute, seconde.

Jubia se sentait comme vidée. Mais elle avait fait la promesse de ne jamais sombrer complètement. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait des amis présents pour elle, pour chacun, et qui le seront toujours. Des amis qui qu'elle chérissait plus que tout au monde.

Et elle fera tout pour les protéger. Absolument tout.

Cependant, il y aura toujours un imprévu, qui fera tout chambouler. _Encore_.

La vie ne sera jamais une ligne droite, à sens unique, sans autres chemins. Non. Elle sera jonchée de pièges, aussi vils les uns que les autres, qui vous feront douter, vous rendront tristes, vous feront tomber dans l'espoir que vous abandonniez.

La mort de Grey était l'un de ces pièges, ça, elle l'avait parfaitement compris. Elle avait admis sa défaite face à cette cruelle réalité. Elle n'était pas le déni total.

Pour Natsu, c'était autre chose.

Lorsque l'électricité avait soudainement fuit la plate-forme, Jubia n'avait pas hésité un instant à aller vers l'infirmerie, là où Kana avait décidé de faire un tour un peu plus tôt. C'était dur de se référer, sans aucune lumière. Mais c'était comme si elle était guidée par son instinct.

Son cœur cognait sans relâche dans sa poitrine, faute de ce sentiment de crainte.

Elle avait peur de perdre Natsu. Parce que sans électricité, comment allait-il survivre ? Son auxiliaire respiration, comment allait-il fonctionner correctement ?

Une autre angoisse lui tordait l'estomac. Ce silence accablant.

Sur son chemin, elle avait bousculé quelqu'un. Qui, elle n'en savait rien, et elle s'en fichait pas mal pour le moment. Et puis, elle glissa par inadvertance pour tomber lourdement sur une substance mouillée. Et chaude. Elle sentit ses vêtements devenir trempés, ses mains être moites.

Elle en porta une vers son nez, renifla, et fit la grimace en déglutissant.

Du sang. L'odeur en était incomparable. Mais pourquoi... Il y en avait, là ? Serait-ce dû à ce calme oppressant ?

Jubia n'aimait pas ça. Et son inquiétude ne fit que s'accroître lorsqu'elle entendit Kana pousser un hurlement à s'en déchirer la gorge.

**Aaaaaahahaha oui je vous ressort la même fin que l'autre chapitre. Ne m'en voulait pas hein, mais c'est normal. Il fallait que je mette absolument le point de vue de Jubia.  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**


	19. Dix-neuvième contact

** → Ce chapitre est assez court ( alors que je souhaitais le fait qu'il soit contraire voyez-vous ) et répétitif, si on juge comme il se doit le premier POV... Je crois l'avoir dit, à un moment, mais le rythme est plus lent ( Oui, je me répète j'ai l'impression *PAN* ). Bref, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Liclick : Et bien, au départ, je voyais leur relation comme une sorte de camaraderie. Au final, j'ai trouvé qu'ils avaient un lien plus fort, proche de la fraternité :)**

**FairyTail-Os : Oui, j'ai fais une fin coupée, je suis désolée... x) en espérant que ce chapitre n'éveille pas en toi d'autres pulsions meurtrières à mon égard, je te dis bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**DIX-NEUVIÈME CONTACT**

Ultia battit des cils, un long soupir franchissant le seuil de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle portait une main à l'arrière de sa tête, là où elle avait reçu un coup assez violent pour qu'elle perde connaissance et se retrouve ici, dans cette pièce inconnue. Même si elle avait un vague souvenir de l'infirmerie, elle ne s'y fiait pas. Il suffisait qu'on l'ai déplacée pendant qu'elle était évanouie.

Elle se mit en position assise, lentement, histoire de ne pas empirer sa migraine qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez et jura en son fort intérieure : elle avait été à deux doigts de découvrir qui était cet homme qui se baladait tranquillement dans l'enceinte de la plate-forme. Mais d'ailleurs, comment avait-il bien pu rentrer, ce bougre ?! La sécurité laissait à désirer ici. Sûrement à cause du fait que la plupart des personnes à bord pensaient ne rien craindre ici. Elle ne serait pas étonnée du contraire.

Sauf que maintenant, dans l'immédiat, tout le personnel à bord était vraiment en danger. Pas du simple fait que la lumière semblait inexistante désormais, mais bien parce qu'un inconnu et ennemi était à bord. Et si ce n'était plus le cas, rien ne voulait pour autant dire que ce dernier n'avait pas commis de dommages ici. Parce que c'était bien ce que comptait cet homme.

Car si Ultia avait beau ne pas avoir réussi à capturer cet opportun, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas récolté quelques petites informations au préalable. Elle était loin d'être une simple scientifique et infirmière à ses heures perdues.

L'objectif pour cet homme était de récupérer des dossiers se trouvant sûrement dans le bureau du Général. Ce qu'il comptait en faire, elle ne savait pas. Elle savait simplement que ces documents étaient plus que confidentiels. Une chose qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Autant pour le fait qu'elle ai entendu les mots « explosifs installés » avant la coupure générale.

Il comptait faire exploser cette plate-forme. Et toutes les personnes s'y trouvant avec.

C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'on tentait de faire en sorte que rien de cela n'arrive. Mais parfois, on ne pouvait rien faire. Et Ultia était actuellement dans cette situation.

Parce que la porte de ce qui devait être un débarras était verrouillée.

« Bon sang...! »

* * *

_« Dis-moi, Gerald... Quel est ton rêve le plus cher ? »_

La douleur brûla chacun de ses muscles qui se contractèrent à son passage. Il se cambra involontairement, ses gémissements de douleur étouffés par un morceau de tissu qu'on avait coincé entre ses dents. Le liquide qu'on versa sur ses plaies piqua sa peau, pour ensuite l'incendier de toutes parts. Ses nerfs étaient comme électrifiés, lui renvoyant sans cesse une souffrance plus cuisante encore.

Dès que ses paupières s'ouvraient ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il les refermait bien vite. Sa vision était tellement floue, assez pour que le faible éclairage lui semblait bouger, traçant des courbes sinueuses dans l'air. Et puis, ça tournait. Ça ne cessait de tourner, là, dans sa tête qui était prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment. Il avait tenté de la lever un peu, et en avait conclu que ça avait été une mauvaise idée quand ses tempes se firent compresser sous le mouvement.

Il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Sans doute était-ce pour ça qu'il y avait ces voix familières qui tournoyaient dans son crâne presque douloureusement, comme pour le forcer à se rappeler. Non. Plutôt pour que jamais il ne songe à oublier.

_« Je veux protéger tout le monde en agissant pour la justice. »_

Un frisson froid parcourut son corps qui lui paraissait brûlant, où une couche de sueur y perlait. Il ne voulait plus y penser. C'était trop dur à supporter. Plus, lorsque sa conscience ne cessait de le forcer à revivre ces instants. C'était comme si on vous intimait à regarder une scène qui vous dégoûtait par la force, pour que ce soit gravé à jamais dans votre rétine.

_Ses mains tremblaient, alors qu'il reculait lentement, ses semelles raclant le sol éclaboussé de sang frais._

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Cette lame, qui incisait d'une précision implacable sa chair meurtrie ? Ou bien, ses souvenirs qui revenaient le hanter pour le baigner toujours plus dans la souffrance ?

_« C'est donc ça, ta justice, Fernandez ?! »_

Une larme roula sur sa joue tandis que ses hurlements continuaient d'être étouffés par le morceau de tissu. Son cœur entama un rythme plus endiablé, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il commença à sauter un battement, puis deux, pour ralentir, lentement. Il gémit, trembla. Sa poitrine se leva encore un peu, imperceptiblement, pour ne plus se soulever, au bout de quelques secondes.

_« Je vais... Te tuer ! »_

Les limbes de l'inconscience commencèrent à lécher son esprit, à l'inviter dans une offre séduisante. Il sera dans un endroit calme, paisible. Un endroit où ni haine, ni colère ou tristesse seront présentes.

_Gerald laissa ses paupières s'ouvrir pour admirer les plaines colorées où ils se trouvaient. Puis se retourna, lorsqu'une large main chaude et familière se posa sur son épaule. Il sourit._

_« Ça faisait longtemps, Gerald. »_

**Euh... Je crois que c'est dans ces moments-là que je dois prendre la fuite... Je vous dit donc à bientôt *va se cacher***


	20. Vingtième contact

** → Oui ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous pensez rêver peut-être ? Et bien non ! Voici ENFIN le vingtième contact pour toutes les personnes ayant attendues _patiemment_ la suite. J'espère que cela va vous plaire, parce que mes publications sont désastreuses concernant cette fiction ( ainsi que mon autre fiction « Sorcellerie  » mais la justification est que ses chapitres sont bien plus longs … ). Bref, pour votre plus grand plaisir, la suite qui est assez courte ! Bonne lecture *PAN***

* * *

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Liclick : Merci pour ton pardon :'D dans cette fiction, les fins atroces c'est un peu ma spécialité *PAN* et tu n'as pas fini d'en voir !**

**FairyTail-OS : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas tous les tuer x) du moins, si mes plans ne changent pas... * s'enfuit en courant ***

**Alisha Horiraito**** : Tout d'abord, je te remercie d'aimer cette fiction : un nouveau soutien, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Alors, pour répondre à ta question, oui, je me suis inspirée de World War Z. Bon, il est vrai que c'est loin d'être un film qui donne de longs frissons tellement c'est puissant mais, je l'apprécie un peu car j'ai pu écrire ceci « grâce » à lui :) Du moins, pas la totalité, mais au moins le premier acte... Bref, je ne m'éternise pas et te laisse lire ce contact que tu as patiemment attendu et te dis bonne lecture C:**

**Lisette :**** Waaaaah un autre soutient ! ;_; Merci d'avoir aimé chacun de mes chapitres et j'espère que celui-ci aussi te plaira ! Concernant Gerald … C'est mon chouchou, faut bien lui en faire baver ! *PAN***

* * *

**VINGTIÈME CONTACT**

* * *

Il était là, se tenant de toute sa hauteur sur le toit d'un building, les mains derrière le dos tandis qu'il regardait la ville qui s'étendait. Magnolia était dévastée. Pourtant, ce n'était que le début, oui. Peu à peu, seconde après seconde, heure après heure, jour après jour, l'infection se propagera, gagnera de nouvelles villes, créera quelque chose de nouveau, d'innovant. Elle dévoilera les facettes de l'humain, exposera le tout au monde entier.

Tout se passera alors comme prévu. Zeleph ne se trompait jamais. Il était un Dieu. Il était celui qui annonçait le début de cette nouvelle ère. Une ère dont il en sera le souverain, le gouverneur absolu. Il était l'homme capable de faire avancer chaque pièce, chaque _pion_ avec une aisance et une stratégie sans faille. Et, lorsqu'il y avait des imprévus, ils n'étaient que simples divertissements. Un petit détour, une manière de « pimenter » les choses.

Avec un sourire narquois, Mard Geer jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'horizon, juste pour y discerner la fumée qui s'élevait au loin, en pleine mer.

* * *

_Tic, tac._

Petit, on lui avait souvent posé cette question : Quelle genre de personne deviendras-tu ?

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens s'évertuaient à vouloir en connaître la fichue réponse. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur faire ? Qui étaient-ils pour la lui poser, de toute manière ? Ils n'étaient pas Igneel, bon sang ! Alors il ne répondait pas.

Et puis, il ne comprenait pas le sens de cette question.

_Tic, tac._

Natsu n'avait jamais été un enfant calme ou posé. Il était plus d'un style énergique, un peu comme une pile électrique qui ne s'usait jamais. Ouais, voilà. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Il brûlait de l'intérieur. Son cœur réclamait des sensations, des expériences nouvelles et ça, toujours, _sans cesse_. Alors pourquoi contredirait-il ses envies ? Qui pouvait bien l'en empêcher, de toute façon ?

_Tic, tac._

Se battre, c'était une seconde nature chez lui. C'est sa forme de survie. Pour d'autre, c'était la fuite, la persuasion. Lui non. Lui, c'était répliquer, montrer les crocs comme ses adversaires.

Et il attaquait.

_Tic, tac._

Il était un solitaire. Non pas que Natsu n'aimait pas les autres, hein, mais c'était juste que … Qu'il n'était doué pour savoir s'exprimer.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse sa connaissance.

Ça avait un pur hasard. Dans un avion. Avec les bagages.

Quoi ? Certes il était bourru mais il était serviable également. Du moins lorsqu'il le voulait.

_Tic, tac._

Lisanna.

_Tic tac._

Elle lui avait posé cette question, elle aussi. Vous savez, sur le type de personne qu'il était. Mais avait-il une réponse, à cet instant ? Non, aucune.

À vrai dire, il était resté figé, les yeux écarquillés, bredouillant un « je « constant.

Alors elle avait répondu à sa place.

_« Pour moi, tu es quelqu'un de fort qui fera tout_

_pour protéger ceux auxquels tu tiens. »_

Une personne bien, c'est ça ?

_Tic, tac._

Lisanna.

Sa lumière aux yeux d'océan.

_Tic, tac._

On lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux. Grey lui avait dit ça, avec ce sourire moqueur qu'il avait l'habitude de faire et qui l'énervait tant.

Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas crû.

Il l'avait frappé.

Et ils s'étaient battus, pour ne pas changer.

_Tic, tac._

Peut-être que son ami avait eut raison.

Sans doute.

Comment expliquer que cela puisse faire aussi mal, alors ? Plus que lorsqu'il avait perdu Igneel ?

Oui.

_Lisanna était partie._

Natsu avait perdu ses repères ce jour-là.

Son monde s'était effondré.

_Tic, tac._

Il n'avait pas voulu venir à l'enterrement. Il n'avait pas voulu se rendre à l'évidence.

_Pas maintenant_. C'était trop tôt encore.

Est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait, pour ça, pour cette décision ?

_Tic, tac._

Lorsqu'il y était finalement parti, il était passé à côté d'une fille aux cheveux blancs qui essayait ses larmes.

C'était Mirajane.

_Tic, tac._

Ce jour-là dans l'appartement, Natsu avait fait semblant de ne pas la connaître. Il aurait pu tout simplement lui parler, même rapidement.

Il aurait pu lui présenter ses condoléances.

Il aurait pu la dissuader de partir du logis.

Il aurait pu partir avec elle.

Il aurait pu _sauver_ Grey.

_Tic, tac._

Qu'avait-il fait de sa vie, finalement ? Avait-il réellement protégé quelqu'un qui lui était important ?

Il avait perdu Igneel.

Il avait perdu Lisanna.

Il avait perdu Grey.

Il n'avait pas su secourir comme il le fallait Kana et Jubia.

Était-ce ça, une personne _forte _? Non !

_Tic, tac_.

Natsu était perdu.

Tout était noir autour de lui.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé depuis qu'il était tombé inconscient.

Et il avait mal. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, bon sang !

C'était comme … C'était comme si son sang bouillottait dans ses veines.

Comme s'il était _en feu_.

_Tic, tac._

Cette sensation de chaleur dans son corps, c'était si … _Agréable_.

Il voulait y succomber.

Rien qu'un peu.

_Tic, tac._

Il y avait cette odeur qui lui chatouillait les narines.

Cette odeur alléchante.

Cette odeur sucrée, mélangée à de l'alcool.

Et puis des mains qui secouaient fermement ses épaules.

Une voix désespérée.

Kana, oui, c'était elle. Elle et … Sa _délicieuse_ peau.

_Tic, tac_.

Natsu laissa ses paupières s'ouvrir.

Tout était rouge. Il ne voyait plus que ça.

Ça et la jeune femme.

_Tic, tac._

Ses entrailles étaient tiraillées par la faim.

_Tic, tac._

Une faim _malsaine._

_Tic ..._

Brusquement, il empoigna Kana par la gorge, un sourd grognement montant de sa gorge.

Oh, qu'il était affamé.

… _Tac._

* * *

** → Alors, cette lecture ? Oui je sais, les auras meurtrières, tout ça, c'est pour ça que je prend sans plus tarder la fuite !**


	21. Vingt-et-unième contact

** → J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre-ci, parce qu'il a été fichtrement horrible à écrire ! J'en ai bavé, ça, je peux vous le dire ! Mais les encouragements – étrangement associés à de puissantes ondes meurtrières – m'ont assez motivée ! *PAN***

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito :**** Mais … Ma foi, qui te dit que Natsu a été mordu ? *SBAF***

**Liclick :**** Je profite de mon délai supplémentaire concernant ma vie x) Désolée du fait que ce soit court, mais ça risque de l'être durant ces durs moments de parution ^^'**

**Lisette :**** Et voici la suite car je vois que le dernier chapitre t'a pas mal torturé l'esprit … c: Pour tes petites questions, voici les réponses dans l'ordre : Oui, j****'**_**avais**_** approximativement la suite dans ma tête et ça, depuis que je l'ai commencé. Je sais déjà la fin de cette histoire mais je laisse parfois mon imagination dicter de nouvelles possibilités bien que j'en évite certaines. J'évite de faire comme bon me semble car, sinon, une pluie de couple ce serait abattue dans cette fiction et aurait peut-être gâché cet aspect de « désespoir » que je tente parfois d'insérer dedans. J'espère y avoir répondu correctement et te souhaite une **_**bonne**_** lecture :p**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**** Et bien, Fairy Tail n'est pas à moi … Et ne le sera jamais dans la théorie. Quoique, dans la pratique aussi.**

* * *

**VINGT-ET-UNIÈME CONTACT**

* * *

_« Savoir faire des sacrifices, c'est important. »_

_Le cœur battant la chamade, les sourcils froncés, Luxus tenta de trouver autre chose dans les deux dossiers posés sur le bureau. L'angoisse l'avait submergé, avait envahi chacun de ses sens pour s'y loger vicieusement. Ça lui glaçait le sang, faisait devenir sa respiration plus bruyante. Il fit s'envoler des feuilles vierges, les jeta par dessus son épaule en cause d'incompréhension. Il entendit le froissement de papier mais n'y prêta guère d'attention._

_Il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout. Les pages qui se trouvait dans le dossier personnel de Gerald et de sa mission n'étaient qu'un ramassis de vide. La seule chose écrite était cette phrase, celle sur les sacrifices. Et il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenant pas comment ce maudit truc avait put être inscrit dedans. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait signifier ? Que son camarade avait été envoyé pour une mission suicide ? Que tout était perdu ? Que rien de tout ça, que tout cette catastrophe naturelle comptait bien éradiquer l'humanité ?_

_Le souffle court, Luxus s'écarta vivement du meuble et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, ses bottes claquant sans douceur sur le sol métallique._

_Il devait absolument trouver le vieux. Mais où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être ? Pourquoi tout était devenu aussi calme dans cette foutue plate-forme ? Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien clocher ?_

_Pris dans le tumulte de ses pensées, le soldat ne vit pas le coup venir et qui se fracassa derrière son crâne._

…

…

…

C'était avec une vive douleur à la tête que Luxus avait repris connaissance, avec ce goût de rouille si caractéristique du sang dans la bouche. Il se sentait vaseux, incertain de savoir où il était en ce moment même. Ce fut le grincement des parois de fer qui le lui rappela. Il battit des cils, plissa les yeux à cause de la lumière agressive de la fusée éclairante qu'il venait d'allumer – toujours en garder une sur soi, on ne sait jamais.

Les lourds battements dans sa poitrine se stoppèrent.

Brusquement, il se mit dans une position assise et recula, sa main finissant par glisser. Il tomba, se cogna et gémit sous la douleur du choc avant de regarder sa paume. Il déglutit, se sentit soudain nauséeux. La boule au ventre, il se releva prudemment.

Un pas en avant et sa semelle claqua dans le liquide pourpre qui noyait le sol de la pièce.

Où était-il ? Pourquoi il y avait tout ce sang ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ici ?

Le grésillement de la lumière rougeoyante lui chatouilla les oreilles, donnant une ambiance peut rassurante. Il leva une main, frôla le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte, tremblant.

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi vulnérable, là ? Ce genre de situation, il devrait y être habitué, non ? Un peu de courage, bon sang !

D'un geste rapide, il se saisit de la barre et la tourna. Ses muscles se crispèrent sous l'effort et la pestilente odeur de la mort vint s'incruster dans ses narines. Et, alors que la porte s'ouvrait dans un râle de protestation qui lui perça les tympans, Luxus écarquilla les yeux. Il tituba en arrière jusqu'à toucher le mur, sa poitrine se soulevant dans un rythme saccadé.

« Bordel de … »

Morts.

Que des personnes mortes, entassées dans le couloir, gisant dans une marre de globules rouges.

Avec le peu d'assurance qu'il reprit, il s'avança en donnant dans un même temps un coup dans la lumière qui roula jusqu'à l'entrée. Les battements de son cœur pulsaient à ses oreilles. Tous ses sens étaient en éveils, sa vigilance au maximum. Son esprit tentait de raisonner, de trouver une explications raisonnable à tout ça, à toutes ces victimes mais rien ne venait. Il y avait juste cette petite voix, au fond de lui, qui lui intimait de quitter cet endroit au plus vite, qu'il risquait gros à s'éterniser dans les parages. Et puis, il y en avait une autre. Celle de l'instant protecteur.

_Trouver Mirajane. Et vite._

Pas le temps de se poser des questions. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Sans compter le fait qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne trouvait pas les réponses. Du moins, pas maintenant.

Il tâtonna ses poches à la recherche d'un objet bien précis qui sera source de lumière. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il n'y avait plus de fichue lumière, ici ? Il supposait que ça allait de pair avec tous ces cadavres.

Et, tandis qu'il trouvait enfin son briquet, un hurlement brisa le calme oppressant de la plate-forme.

…

…

…

À vrai dire, trouver d'où provenait ce son avait été plutôt simple, sans compter le fait que d'autres personnes s'y étaient précipitées sans perdre un instant semblerait-il au vu de leur souffle haché. Mais peut-être que c'était dû à l'intensité du moment. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le truc qui l'avait le plus frappé en arrivant avait été les expressions de terreur mêlé à celle du dégoût empreint sur les visages d'Erza et de Mirajane qui se tenaient à la porte, une torche improvisée en main. Elles semblaient sur le bord de vomir.

C'était donc intrigué que le militaire avait pénétré dans la salle, son cœur ne cessant pas un instant de tambouriner comme un malade. Plus, lorsqu'il jugea la situation : allongée par terre, appuyée sur ses coudes, les yeux emplis de peur à l'était pure et écarquillés, Kana tremblait. Une partie de son visage où des mèches brunes y étaient plaquées sous la sueur et le sang, des morceaux de chair y restaient collés, glissant lentement. Ses vêtements étaient abîmés, déchirés.

Un peu plus à côté d'elle, assise sur un corps, Jubia respirait bruyamment. Elle avait dans les mains une barre de fer où un fin fil noirâtre y coulait sinueusement, sur tout son long. Un éclat sauvage brillait dans ses prunelles mais il y avait aussi la présence d'une terreur sans pareille. À terre gisait, sous la jeune femme qui menaçait de craquer à tout instant, un garçon.

Un garçon aux cheveux roses.

Frappé sous la stupeur, Luxus perdit ses mots.

Son crâne avait été fracassé jusqu'à la rupture totale de l'os. De la chair s'était arrachée, laissant entrevoir l'intérieur de la boîte crânienne. Un liquide visqueux s'échappait des multiples perforations, allant glisser jusqu'à glisser vers ses semelles. La faible lumière des torches donnait un aspect bien plus cauchemardesque qu'on ne pourrait penser, tandis que la salle recouverte d'éclaboussures noires brillait sous le feu fougueux.

« Je l'ai … Tué … »

Ce fut Mirajane qui réagit la première face aux paroles de Jubia qui leva vers eux ses prunelles fatigués : elle semblait prête à virer dans la folie lorsqu'elle se mît à rire. Ses épaules tressautaient sous chaque onde.

« … Je l'ai frappé, encore et encore, sans m'arrêter, souffla-t-elle lorsque ses ricanements cessèrent. Il n'a pas hurlé … Il voulait juste … Juste... »

Sous son regard, sa compagne se mit à faire se relever Kana qui la remercia de manière inaudible avant de faire de même avec Jubia qui se laissa faire, incapable de détacher son regard de son défunt ami.

« Jubia ? Appela la brune en faisant un pas vers elle. Jubia, arrêtes. C'est fini maintenant. »

Ses mots surprirent Luxus, lui qui pensait que cette femme manquait de courage et d'ardeur quand à sa survie. Peut-être s'était-il trompé.

« Tu m'as sauvée. Tu as fais … Ce qui était juste. Je sais que c'est ignoble de le qualifier ainsi mais … Natsu a été notre sacrifice pour notre survie. »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour lui.

« Sacrifice ? Murmura-t-il inconsciemment.

\- Tu as dis quelque chose ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit Erza avec une expression perplexe.

« Non. Non, rien. »

C'était quoi, cette sensation au fond de lui ? Comme s'il effleurait quelque chose, un infime détail qui pourrait tout changer et expliquer cette monstrueuse épidémie. Elle refusait de le quitter.

Tout comme cette phrase qu'il avait lu.

_« Savoir faire des sacrifices, c'est important. »_

Était-ce un conseil ? Un indice ? Une remarque ?

Après quelques minutes, il remarqua que le silence était de nouveau là. Un silence accompagné de ce petit bruit, vous savez, celui d'une sorte d'engrenage ou … Ou des aiguilles d'une montre.

« Vous avez entendu ? Souffla Luxus.

\- Entendu quoi ? S'étonna Mirajane. De quoi tu parles ? »

À nouveau, il laissa place au silence afin d'entendre ce son. Il l'avait déjà entendu auparavant, il en était sûr. »

« Ça ! »

Avant que ça recommence une nouvelle fois, des bruits de pas se mirent à raisonner dans les couloirs. C'était une course effrénée. Ou du moins, des courses. Une voix familière s'éleva.

Celle du vieux.

« Aux survivants ! Quittez les lieux immédiatement ! »

L'adrénaline commença à bouillir dans les veines du soldat qui sortit de la pièce, à la recherche de Makarof.

Il se souvenait maintenant.

Ce bruit.

Ce « tic tac ».

Une bombe se trouvait à l'intérieur.

* * *

« Comment il se porte ? »

Nettoyant minutieusement ses ustensiles de chirurgie, Gajil regarda l'homme allongé sur la table ou, du moins, il vérifiait si sa poitrine continuait de se soulever sous sa respiration.

« Il s'est stabilisé. »

La nouvelle sembla soulager la jeune femme qui fixa le militaire endormi.

« On a besoin d'informations, c'est ça ? »

Elle acquiesça

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il en détient ? Qui sait, c'est peut-être un déserteur.

\- Avec tout le matériel dont il avait à disposition ? Fit Reby en désignant les sacs qu'ils avaient pu récupérer du menton.

\- Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Il faut qu'on soit sur nos gardes avec ce genre d'énergumène.

\- Je sais, oui. Mais il n'a pas l'air très dangereux.

\- On en sait rien. Je te rappelle qu'on l'a trouvé inerte sur la plage avec ton amie. »

Elle soupira et partit vers une des fenêtres du petit logis pittoresque. Elle souleva un peu le rideau de tissu et plissa ses yeux sous le rayon de soleil.

Avec cette simple lumière, on pouvait voir les grains de poussière voler en toute liberté.

« Comment sont les rues ?

\- Peu fréquentées à première vue.

\- Tant mieux. On a besoin de ravitaillement.

\- C'est mon tour, non ? »

Gajil hocha la tête.

« Prends des choses simples à transporter. Il faut qu'on change de place sinon les maraudeurs font finir par nous flairer. »

Elle approuva et s'empara d'un sac vide posé sur le canapé troué. Elle prit une arme posée sur la commode, près de la porte d'entrée fermée soigneusement. Elle vit glisser les verrous avec facilité et se stoppa lorsqu'il se saisit de son poignet.

Le geste pouvait paraître un peu trop brusque et spontané mais elle avait appris à en reconnaître la douceur qui s'en écoulait avec le temps.

« Oui ? »

Il soupira, son visage crispé sous une certaine inquiétude. Finalement, il sourit.

« Fais attention. »

Sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

« Bien sûr. »

Il la lâcha après un regard qui valait mille paroles et referma derrière elle, ne négligeant aucune sécurité. Il ferma les yeux, inspira les quelques fragrances qui flottaient encore dans l'air pour se donner du courage. Ça, c'était avant qu'il entende le cran d'une arme être retiré.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, une arme était braquée sur lui.

« Et merde … »


	22. Vingt-deuxième contact

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

J'ai essayé de ne pas vous servir de fin tordue comme j'ai l'habitude d'en faire mais, néanmoins, un certain suspens – si j'use du bon mot – y résidera car sans ça, ce ne serait pas un vrai contact de _**Nouvelle Ère**__. _Les deux parties sont assez inégales, je m'en excuse. Cela ne signifie pas que la seconde à moins d'importance, hein.

* * *

**Liclick : **Tu as vu ? Jubia a des facettes cachées ! * PAN * Et bien, cette histoire de sacrifices est assez récente. Je sais plus trop d'où elle sortie : sûrement dans un recoin sombre de ma petite cervelle aux penchants suicidaires… pour la Death Note, en attendant, on dirait que c'est moi qui la détient : regardes, plusieurs personnages de la fiction sont déjà morts. Et pouf ! * s'enfuit en courant *

**Alisha Horiraito :** Salutations à toi, psychopathe au bazooka ! La longue attente des vacances est passée et le délai de publication va enfin être stable, en quelque sorte. Ta patiente se voit donc récompensée de ce chapitre !

**Lisette :** Au plaisir d'avoir su répondre à tes questions ! Si tu en as d'autres, nécessites surtout pas. Et bien, on dirait que Jubia a effrayé pas mal de monde c:

* * *

**VINGT-DEUXIÈME CONTACT**

* * *

« OK, mec, du calme. »

Où était-il ? Que fichait-il dans cet endroit ? Qui était cet homme en face de lui ?

« Poses cette arme, d'accord ? »

Impossible de résonner. Trop de choses restaient en suspens dans sa tête et il avait besoin de réponses.

« Tout va bien, t'es en sécurité. »

Le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs hirsutes tenta de s'approcha mais il stoppa net ses pas lorsqu'il rehaussa son pistolet avec fermeté, une expression indéchiffrable au visage. C'était l'incompréhension totale, le brouillard aussi, dans son esprit. Tellement de choses lui échappaient. Il était perdu, incapable de comprendre, de se rappeler des derniers événements. C'était bien trop difficile et sa mémoire semblait contre ça.

« Je te le redemande : poses ce flingue. »

Devait-il faire confiance à ce type ? En avait-il le droit ?

« Hors de question, cracha Gerald. Je veux des explications. Maintenant. »

Son ton était dur mais calme. Posé. Et rauque, comme si sa voix était cassée.

« Je te veux aucun mal, comprends-le, continua néanmoins l'homme. Crois-moi, t'as rien à craindre ici. »

Pourquoi voulait-il l'amadouer ainsi ? Cachait-il quelque chose ?

Il le vit s'avancer. Il retira la sécurité de son arme.

« Bouges pas ! »

Son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine dans un rythme incontrôlable. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner cet endroit. Ses sens lui intimaient l'insécurité et le besoin de partir loin de ce foutu logis. Et ça, _très_ vite. Alors en gardant de vue son otage – car c'était bien ce qu'était ce gars pour le moment, non ? – le militaire partit attraper des vêtements posés dans un coin de la pièce, ayant bien vu que les siens – qui étaient étalés sur le canapé défoncé – étaient pour le moins fichus.

« Ne fais aucun geste, articula clairement le bleuté, sinon je te promet que je perfore ta boîte crânienne avant que tu ai eut le temps de réagir. »

Sous la menace, il le vit plisser des yeux.

Rapidement, il laissa ses prunelles – désormais d'un vert froid – balayer son environnement, à la recherche du reste de ses effets. Mais il ne trouva rien et surtout, ne vit pas son sac. Il retint un juron et reporta son attention sur le garçon aux multiples piercings. Le bruit du plancher craquant sous un mouvement activa son instinct de survie et dans un vif volte-face, il braqua le pistolet sur la femme qui se trouvait au cadran d'une porte menant à une chambre. Il reconnut instantanément cette blonde et avant qu'il n'ai pu soufflé mot sous la surprise, l'inconnu derrière lui s'était empressé de l'assommer.

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_« Tu as commis des actes synonyme de radiation de l'armée. Tu t'en_

_rends compte, n'est-ce pas, Gerald ? Tu as pratiquement fichu en l'air_

_toute ta carrière. »_

_Il hocha la tête, raide, mâchoire serrée, ses mains se broyant respectivement dans son dos._

_Le jeune militaire se trouvait dans le bureau du Général Draer suite à ses récentes actions qualifiées d'inadmissibles. Il ne pouvait se permettre de contredire ses paroles. Il était fautif. Très clairement, il l'était. Il avait laissé ses émotions primer devant sa mission et tout avait mal tourné. Regrettait-il, cependant ?_

_« En temps normal, tu aurai sévèrement pâti de tout cela et tu serai_

_désormais enfermé dans une cellule dans l'attente de ton procès... mais ce ne sera pas le cas. »_

_Il écarquilla les yeux._

_« Qu... pourquoi ? Je... »_

_Incompréhensible. C'était incompréhensible._

_« Gerald, tu es rétrogradé Sergent, continua Makarof. Cet effet prendra_

_immédiatement. De plus, tu as l'interdiction de_

_reprendre contact avec Mademoiselle Scarlett, cette journaliste que tu as protégé. »_

_La sentence était là._

**...**

**...**

**...**

_« Quand la réalité se mélange avec le cauchemar, nous perdons_

_parfois facilement pieds. Nos repère s'effondrent puis nous devenons_

_déstabilisés. À la fin, chacun à notre manière, nous essayons de trouver_

_un autre point d'accroche. De survivre. Ça peut être avec un souvenir, une_

_promesse, un choix, un désir. Ou une personne. »_

_Gerald leva ses yeux sur son frère d'arme qui rechargeait les armes disposées sur les tables, une à une, avec des gestes lents et précis._

_Il faisait chaud dans la caserne, contraste frappant avec la température régnant dehors. Demain, ils devront patrouiller dans l'épaisse neige de l'impitoyable Mont Hakobe, situé à deux ou trois kilomètres de leur campement provisoire._

_« Pour ma part, je garde la tête haute pour ma sœur et la promesse_

_que je lui ai faite. Je ne veux pas la déshonorer. Pourtant, je sais que ce_

_sera inévitable. Les décisions que j'ai pris font de moi une personne_

_qu'on qualifierait de mauvaise, en ces temps troublés. Mais j'ai_

_cet espoir, celui que des gens comprendront mes actes et ne_

_me jugeront pas sans réfléchir. »_

_Une main se posa sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce qui traversait l'esprit de Simon en ce moment même ?_

_« J'espère que _tu_ feras le bon choix. »_

_Avait-il réussi à déchiffrer le sens de ses phrases, ce jour-là, tandis qu'il s'occupait du ravitaillement des troupes, tard le soir ? Non. Et il le regrettait. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir su déceler ce message caché car il aurait pu agir différemment._

_Mais c'était trop tard maintenant._

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_Simon fut déclaré mort deux jours après cette discussion._

_Porté disparu, Gerald fut enlevé par des ennemis inconnus ayant pour but de lui soutirer des informations._

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_Il se rappelait parfaitement de la pièce. Elle était plongée dans le noir. Une seule lumière, projetée sur lui. Ses pieds et poignets étaient attachés. Il voyait rarement quelque chose si aucune personne ne s'approchait et, lorsque c'était le cas, elle était masquée. Méconnaissable. Mais il entendait parfaitement. C'était le principal pour lui. Et pour eux._

_Ça avait commencé plutôt doucement. De simples questions. Aucune réponse. Une patience limitée._

_D'abord, des petites décharges. C'était douloureux au début. Mais pas assez à ses yeux. Gerald n'était pas considéré comme un homme faible qui cracherait le morceau dès qu'on le lui demandait, de peur d'être défiguré. Loin de loin. Ses frères d'arme, sa patrie passait avant tout, avant la souffrance physique. Et morale._

_«Qu'as-tu appris sur Simon et ses plans ? »_

_C'était cette maudite question qui revenait sans cesse, encore et encore. C'était presque comme si elle obsédait son interlocuteur. Alors, avec un sourire en coin et des yeux brillants de défi, le militaire restait muet._

_Les seules choses sortant de sa gorge étaient des grognements, des cris, parfois des hurlements._

_Il ne céda pas pour autant._

_**...**_

_**...**_

**...**

_Ecchymoses._

_Fractures._

_Ongles arrachés._

_Chair coupée._

_Chair transpercée._

_Chair brûlée._

_Chair dépecée._

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_On lui avait souvent demandé comment l'être humain parvenait à subir ce genre de douleur sans craquer, sans céder. Il n'avait pas vraiment la réponse. Ça ne dépendait pas de lui. C'était sa résistance. Sa volonté. Son devoir. Qui était-il pour bafouer ainsi les premiers mots que lui avait fait prononcé le Général, la tête haute et le cœur gonflé de fierté ? Alors ainsi, il n'avait pas de réponses à donner à tous ses psychologues qu'il avait été forcé de voir et ça, bien avant cet incident concernant son enlèvement._

**...**

**...**

**...**

_Parfois, il revenait là-bas, au Mont Hakobe. C'était sa manière de se recueillir pour ses actes passés, bien qu'il se doutait que ses pêchés ne puissent être pardonnés ainsi, aussi aisément que de contempler une étendue à la blancheur éclatante. Rien ne pouvait être si simple. La vie ne l'était pas. Il l'avait appris._

_Ses bottes s'enfoncèrent dans la neige qui craqua sous ses pas assez lents. Des flocons d'un blanc pur tombaient doucement, lentement pour s'accrocher sur ses vêtements sombres. Il regarda autour de lui, essoufflé par sa marche, tandis qu'un petit nuage s'échappait de sa bouche à chaque respiration. Il avait besoin de faire un point, de revenir là où tout avait été réellement commencé._

_Le village qui avait été mis sous surveillance au pied de la montagne n'était plus. Il avait été dévasté par ce qu'ils avaient décrété comme une épidémie de rage accentuée. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment crû mais avait fait mine, pour ne pas s'attirer d'avantage de problèmes. Il se savait docile par moment. Il devait bien sauver les apparences pour le Général, lui qui avait réussi à le garder en service malgré tout. Un soupir et il continua son chemin, jusqu'à arriver dans les ruines qu'étaient les anciennes habitations autrefois chaleureuses._

_Il fallait débuter les recherches._

…

…

…

_« Tu étais passé où ? »_

_Avec sa carrure imposante, Luxus n'avait eut aucun mal à se frayer un chemin dans le cercle qui s'était formé autour de Gerald, quitte à en avoir poussé quelques uns sur son passage. Après ça, il l'avait empoigné par le col de la veste pour le traîner dans un coin plus calme, afin de parler avec un minimum de tranquillité._

_« J'avais une mission._

_\- Ah ouais ? Malgré le fait que tu ai été démis_

_de tes fonctions durant une certaine_

_durée ? Incroyable. »_

_Le mensonge n'était clairement pas passé. Et puis, avoir espérée ça était stupide : Luxus le connaissait bien trop pour ne pas savoir le cerner lorsqu'il donnait de fausses informations._

_« Alors ?_

_\- Je ne peux pas te le dire._

_\- Et pourquoi ça ? Ricana le blond. C'est pas comme si_

_c'était un secret d'état ! »_

_Gerald se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en tournant un peu la tête sur le côté._

_« Je suis désolé, marmonna le militaire_

_en s'éloignant de son frère d'arme. J'aimerai pouvoir t'en_

_parler mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas ce droit. »_

…

…

…

Lorsqu'il se mit à battre des cils, sa vision était encore floue, perturbée par le coup qu'il avait reçu.

Il regrettait. Il regrettait de ne pas lui en avoir parlé. Les choses auraient pu être différentes. Ou pas. Après tout, l'épidémie s'était ensuite propagée à une vitesse fulgurante, bien plus que ce que les scientifiques avaient prévu. Et ils n'avaient pas su la canaliser. Résultat, Magnolia été dévasté et les villes alentours devaient sûrement l'être, elles aussi. Et lui, que fichait-il, là ? Bon sang, il avait une mission !

Lentement mais sûrement, Gerald se redressa, découvrant qu'il était allongé sur le canapé qu'il avait aperçu avant d'avoir été assommé. Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit aucun bruit. Plus personne était ici. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la porte entrouverte et la réalisation le frappa : les gens qui se trouvaient ici s'étaient éclipsés. Ils étaient partis.

D'un bond, il se leva et partit fermer l'issue en la verrouillant rapidement, son cœur commençant à battre comme un fou sous l'adrénaline qui couler dans son sang, prête à bouillir. Il fit un pas dans la salle désordonné, trouva des vêtements potables – un un haut à manches longues noir un peu trop serré à son goût, son bas militaire et ses bottes – avant de remettre la main sur ses effets personnels qu'il avait dans son sac, abandonné dans ce qui devait être une chambre. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et écarta un pan du rideau troué, là où quelques rayons se faufilaient avec aisance.

Dehors, ce qui avait été des hommes marchaient, rampaient, titubaient. Ils s'approchaient de l'habitation désertée par ses anciens occupés, comme attirés. Partir restait désormais la meilleure chose et il ne s'attarda pas d'avantage, désireux de rester en vie pour remplir à bien ses objectifs.

Le ciel était bleu. Sans nuage. Le soleil brillait fougueusement.

Un pas. Deux pas.

Léon tomba lourdement au sol, haletant, les vêtements tâchés de carmin. La poussière vint se coller sur lui. Il toussa, gémit, leva les yeux vers le haut. Un faible sourire vit le jour sur ses lèvres gercées.

_Boom boom._

Les battements de son cœur résonnèrent dans ses oreilles. Il avait besoin de ça. De savoir qu'il était vivant.

Vivant et à l'air libre.

_Boom boom._

Ce son continua de cogner dans sa poitrine. Encore.

Toujours.

Ça signifiait que son sang circulait. Chaud. Amer.

_Chaud_.

Il retint un sanglot mais un frisson ébranla son corps. Les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues, se mêlèrent aux tâches pourpre qui y étaient présentes. Sa main, à plat sur les tas de décombres, de saleté, de sable, glissa un peu, ses doigts crispés laissant leur trace. Il serra les dents.

Que fichait-il ? Ce n'était pas le moment de rester ainsi, par terre, vulnérable et à la merci de n'importe qui.

Ou _quoi_.

Alors, tremblant, Léon se leva. Il prit une inspiration, déglutit, essaya de ne pas se focaliser sur tout le sang qui le maculait de la tête aux pieds. Il ne devait pas flancher. Ce n'était pas le moment. C'était trop tôt. S'il craquait, personne ne détiendrait les informations qu'il avait en tête.

Et en mains.


	23. Vingt-troisième contact

Bonjour ou bonsoir, fidèles lecteurs – et bien évidemment – lectrices :)

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse une nouvelle fois de ne pas publier assez souvent les chapitres pour cette fiction. Mes parutions sont assez désastreuses, je m'en rends bien compte... cependant, voici une annonce concernant cette histoire désormais vieille d'un an depuis les vacances de cet été : la fin verra très bientôt le jour. Je pense fortement qu'elle sera clôturée avant les trente chapitres, sauf si cette prévision s'avère fausse. Je n'envisage pas, par contre, qu'elle puisse atteindre les quarante chapitres.

Maintenant, quelques mots sur ce chapitre. La composition est différente des anciens. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop perturbant. Je voulais quelque chose qui change un peu, au moins pour un chapitre, histoire que ça ne reste pas super barbant.

Pour me relancer dans cette fiction, j'ai commencé la correction des chapitres. Des modifications y seront apportées. Lorsque ce sera fini et si vous avez le courage, peut-être que vous irez les relire.

Bref, trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse lire ce contact ! ( et pardon pour les fautes ).

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito :** J'hésite encore pour Simon, si je reviens sur lui ou non... ça pourrait être intéressant ou ennuyeux, je sais pas trop... à voir pour plus tard, moui. D'ailleurs toi, merci de me faire de la pub, ça fait plaisir ;)

**Yui :** Je m'excuse de cette impression générale. Tout aboutira bientôt.

**Just-Lisette : **Merci pour le petit commentaire et je sais bien que cette fiction se fait un peu trop désirer, malheureusement. Mais c'est bientôt fini, toute cette folle aventure !

**Sarah70801 :** Me voici bien heureuse que l'intrigue te plaise autant ! Gerald est important, ça oui. Ça n'empêche pas que j'aime cruellement lui faire subir mille et une chose, à ce petit homme. Je n'abandonne pas cette fic, au contraire, je m'évertue à la continuer dès que je peux. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)

**Riza Deumbra :** Ah Alisha Horiraito, cette fervente pom-pom girl dans l'âme ! Je ne peux que la remercier pour ça et te remercier toi aussi d'aimer cette histoire qui vire à la catastrophe dès qu'elle le peut… la fin, c'est pour bientôt. Très très bientôt. Et c'est dans ces moments-là que je suis heureuse d'être paumée dans une campagne – au moins on risque pas de me trouver, hein :p –.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**VINGT-TROISIÈME CONTACT**

* * *

Six mois.

En six mois, on pouvait se rendre compte de beaucoup de choses. Comme de la valeur de la vie humaine, une chose si délicate, si imprévisible. Elle pouvait s'allumer soudainement puis s'éteindre tout en laissant derrière elle une amère souffrance, une indifférence totale, un vide apparent. Les sentiments s'emmêlaient, s'entrechoquaient, provoquaient ce tourbillon d'émotions si intense qu'il arrivait à en bouleverser une âme. Il déchirait l'armure si dure à travailler, pourtant devenue si solide au fil des années. La rage, elle, la faisait fondre, la rendait brûlante, si chaude que la lave venait à circuler dans les veines palpitantes, causant toujours plus de ravages tout autour. Et, une fois cette rude tempête de fureur passée, la peine soufflait tout : la pluie s'abattait, solidifiait les éclats brisés pour dévoiler ces fêlures tant délicates qui menaçaient d'empirer à tout instant. Puis arrivait cette envie de hurler, de rejeter cette horrible pression trop difficile à supporter qui resserrait cet étau froid autour de ce muscle si vivace au fond de chaque poitrine. Alors, lorsqu'on en refusait la sortie, ça montait aux yeux. Les larmes coulaient, cruelles, épousaient les courbes du visage, gouttaient au menton. On essayait de ravaler ce témoignage de tristesse, cet instant de faiblesse qu'on refusait de montrer en public, même si au fond, on savait pertinemment que pleurer devant tous, ce n'était pas une honte.

En six mois, Gerald avait appris ce qu'était le désespoir sous toutes ses facettes.

Avoir eu connaissance de la perte de ses amis avait été une épreuve insurmontable. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était tout bonnement impossible à ses yeux. Ils ne pouvaient pas disparaître comme ça, pas eux. Pas lui. Ni _elle_. Revoir son visage dans ses souvenirs devenait un supplice, une torture vicieuse qui l'incitait à craquer, à ne plus se contrôler. Son sommeil raccourcissait pour devenir rare à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Il s'était retrouvé dans un centre de tri : là-bas, on vérifiait et consultait chaque personne pour voir un quelconque signe d'infection avant d'autoriser son entrée dans une enceinte sécurisée. C'était dans ce genre d'endroit où on mobilisait les soldats afin qu'ils puissent surveiller une partie de la population. Il s'en était fait majoritairement dans les grandes villes – sans doute dans un soucis de ravitaillement rapide et efficace – et les petits bourgs survivaient rarement : Gerald en avait visité plus d'un. Parfois, tandis qu'il arpentait les rues avec une vigilance obligée, il remarquait les portes et les fenêtres barricadées : pensant être ainsi à l'abri de tout ce chaos, les habitants ne voulaient pas quitter leur maison par un besoin de sécurité. Pendant un temps, cette technique était utile mais lorsque le manque de vivres se fit ressentir, c'était le moment où l'homme était capable de montrer sa vraie nature – même le plus faible savait résister pour sa propre vie.

Gerald retira sa lame de la poitrine d'un jeune garçon, le regard vide.

Bientôt, les six mois s'étaient transformés en un an. Puis en deux ans. L'idée de survivre n'avait pas encore gagné toutes les consciences bien que ce fait éclatait au visage de chacun chaque jour plus durement encore. Les révoltes dans les enceintes grandissaient. L'infection gagnait du terrain. Les hommes perdant la raison ne cessaient d'augmenter. De peur de ne plus rien contrôler, des bombes avaient été lâché sur plus de la moitié du continent afin de tout refréner. Ça avait marché durant deux, voir trois mois mais la seule chose gagnée lors des futures années serait des terres désolées, si ravagées par un monde en proie à un inconnu destructeur.

Lorsqu'il délaissa le cadavre de toute attention, ses yeux se portèrent à la fenêtre du bâtiment menaçant de s'effondrer situé en face de lui. Plus tôt, il avait repéré l'éclat si distinct d'une lunette d'un fusil sniper. Au milieu de la route il était une cible parfaite mais le tireur avait battu en retraite pendant qu'il tuait ses camarades avec une aisance et un sang-froid troublant. Il fallait lui mettre la main dessus au plus vite.

…

…

…

La nuit avait gagné le territoire du timide soleil d'un rude hiver : le froid mordait le moindre bout de peau exposée, intimant aux personnes qui se trouvaient dehors de se mettre près d'une source de chaleur. Cette même source que Gerald apercevait au loin. Il y avait cette lumière si réconfortante que chacun espérait voir lorsque le noir tombait brutalement, menaçant et dangereux. Peu de gens s'aventuraient à faire de la route lorsque le jour ne s'était pas levé, au moins par mesure de sécurité. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais cessé de parcourir le pays à pieds – parfois en voiture si l'occasion s'y prêtait. En deux années, il avait visité bon nombre d'endroits où il n'était pas bon de se rendre tant les infectés y étaient présents mais jamais il n'avait reculé devant un contrat : avoir de la monnaie d'échange était bien l'une des choses les plus primordiales ayant remplacée l'argent devenu si basique. En acceptant un bon travail, il y gagnait. Crocus était sa destination car son commanditaire était l'un des soldats gardant l'une des dernières zones de quarantaine encore en « état de fonctionnement » : les émeutes avaient grandi et détruit tout un nouveau système face à la peur et à la faim, tuant les gardiens qui n'étaient pas toujours le plus honnête des hommes. Ainsi, ces zones sécurisées qui permettaient de survivre tant bien que mal s'étaient peu à peu dissoutes, devenant même des pièges mortelles pour quiconque y pénétrait.

Remettant son capuchon sur sa tête puis en rehaussant son foulard jusqu'à son nez, Gerald reprit la route tout en tenant d'une poigne ferme la sangle de son sac.

…

…

…

« Tiens, regardez qui voilà… »

Comme vaincu, le jeune homme souleva les mains avec un léger sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

« Tu as une sale mine, cul béni.

\- Tu peux parler ! Tu as vu la tronche que tu te trimballes ? »

Le balafré renifla dédaigneusement et Gerald ne pu que rire : Éric était un bon gars, un de ceux dont la loyauté n'avait pas encore été ébranlé lors de ce changement aux allures apocalyptiques. Le concerné siffla pour attirer l'attention à l'un des soldats installé en haut de la muraille. Il fit tourner son index pour lui intimer d'ouvrir la grille. Un coup de tête entendu et l'ordre fut passé rapidement. Très vite, la lourde porte s'ouvrit.

« On se retrouve au bar »

…

…

…

La lumière de la pièce grésillait, variant les intensités de l'éclairage. Au milieu de ce neuf mètre carré, une table. Dessus était étalée une carte de la contrée. Attentivement, Gerald écoutait les informations que le garde lui transmettait avec un sérieux désarmant : lorsque le jeune militaire était parti dans cette ville gardé par des chasseurs – des anciens habitants de la zone de quarantaine – il avait pour simple but de faire des repérages afin de savoir si une tentative de reconquête du territoire était possible tout en ayant connaissance du nombre de pertes que cela pourrait engendrer. Le taux était bien trop élevé. Les seules missions qu'un petit groupe – trois ou quatre personnes maximum – étaient dans la possibilité d'effectuer concernait la recherche de vivres : Crocus était touché par le problème du ravitaillement. Les denrées commençaient à sérieusement manquer.

Du doigt, Éric pointa un endroit situé à trois journées de marche environs de la ville.

_Magnolia_.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est là-bas que se trouve une des personnes capable de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce foutoir. Je veux que tu le ramènes ici.

\- Est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ?

\- Tu mesures le poids de tes paroles ? Ce type dont je te parle peut tout changer !

\- C'est trop tard.

\- Pas pour ceux qui gardent espoir. »

Gerald se tut, la vue trouble.

« Il s'appelle Léon et ça, c'est la seule photo qu'on a de lui, précisa Éric en lui donnant un bout de papier. Quand tu seras à Magnolia, il sera impossible de communiquer.

\- Je sais. »

Même si les années étaient passées, certaines choses ne s'oubliaient pas.

« Fais attention. Nous comptons tous sur toi, ici. »


	24. Vingt-quatrième contact

Pour être franche, je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre. Je me suis tordue l'esprit pour savoir qui fera son apparition et comment. J'ai imaginé tout un tas de scénarios et celui-ci était celui qui me paraissait le plus « exploitable ». Malgré ça, il me déplaît. J'espère que, pour vous, il suscitera un intérêt et je vous dit bonne lecture ainsi qu'à la prochaine – qui est je ne sais quand –.

Bisous, Angel.

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito :** Et là, est-ce une nouvelle surprise ? :p en tout cas, j'accepte volontiers avec un magnifique sourire innocent ce trophée que tu m'offres – je l'ai durement mérité –. Mais on va le partager avec ta fic **Jeu d'enfant**, hein, parce qu'on est folle et sadique toutes les deux… si Erza est morte, tu me tues ? Mais comment je vais faire pour écrire la fin si c'est le cas ? :')

**Sarah70801 :** Sont-ils tous morts ? Là est la question. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te répondre donc… il va falloir lire. Et attendre. Sans compter que je ne suis pas une as concernant les mises à jour régulière x)

**Guest :** Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai moi-même l'impression que je mets un an pour publier un chapitre. C'est affolant tant l'histoire ne daigne plus avancer comme je l'aimerai…

**Wolf Alaska :** Bien sûr qu'il y aura une suite ! D'ailleurs la voici qui t'attend. Et merci d'aimer cette fiction :)

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**VINGT-QUATRIÈME CONTACT**

* * *

« Franchement… c'est la plus mauvaise idée que tu puisses avoir, Blondie.

\- Je veux juste entrer là-dedans. C'est le meilleur endroit pour avoir des infos.

\- On peut toujours en avoir auprès des gardes.

\- Lucy, je pense qu'il a raison. Ce… bar ne m'inspire pas.

\- Mais c'est la meilleure piste !

\- C'est un coupe-gorge ici. Pas autre chose. Si tu espères dégoter un petit truc dans ce trou à rat, tu te trompes.

\- C'est pourtant ici qu'il a été vu pour la dernière fois.

\- Mais depuis _quand _?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? C'est notre piste la plus solide que nous ayons eu depuis un mois !

\- Cette fille est tarée. Reby, partons. Elle nous rejoindra quand sa raison sera revenue.

\- Gajil, c'est notre seule chance.

\- Oh pitié ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi quand même ?

\- On ne perd rien à essayer.

\- Si. Du temps. Tu sais, ce qu'on a plus vraiment.

\- Dix minutes, pas plus, proposa Lucy. Ensuite on continue vers le nord.

\- C'est bien ce que tu veux, non ?

\- Vous êtes folles. »

En fait, Gajil n'avait pas totalement tord. Cet établissement douteux installé dans ce qui était anciennement un fast-food d'air d'autoroute était rempli d'hommes plus ou moins menaçants. Il pouvait s'agir de mercenaires ou de chasseurs. Peut-être même de simples colons. Toujours était-il que, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, un lourd silence s'était instauré – facile de venir qu'ils avaient la possibilité de passer un sale quart d'heure s'ils faisaient le moindre faux pas –. Sifflements et allusions un peu pesantes sur le sous-entendus les accompagnèrent tandis qu'ils prenaient place sur les tabourets, au comptoir. Lucy plissa des yeux quand un des rayons du soleil se faufila en travers des planches barricadant les nombreuses fenêtres – la noirceur inondait le taudis malgré les lampes à gaz posées sur les tables –. Peu à peu, les discussions reprirent bien qu'il était facile de sentir qu'ils étaient épiés.

« Je vous sers un truc ? » proposa l'homme qui devait être le gérant.

La jeune femme déclina l'offre, tout comme ses compagnons de route depuis deux ans – deux années de rude apprentissage au travers d'un monde devenu bien trop dangereux pour une personne seule –.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? C'est pas un hôtel.

\- On l'avait remarqué, railla Gajil avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Ça pue la pisse.

\- Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à te tirer. La porte est juste là. »

Lucy fusilla du regard le brun. Ce gars ne savait pas tenir en place et il pouvait tout foutre en l'air à la moindre occasion. Si seulement il était moins impulsif que ça, ce serait parfait – bien que son comportement lui rappelait sans cesse celui de Natsu –. L'homme aux multiples piercings marmonna une suite de mots incompréhensibles sous les réprimandes que Reby lui administrait d'une voix basse.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu un homme passer par ici, la vingtaine ? Questionna Lucy.

\- Un militaire qui n'est pas du genre à passer inaperçu, ajouta son amie en délaissant Gajil.

\- Grand, cheveux bleus… un tatouage sur le visage.

\- C'est un habitué, si je puis dire.

\- Donc vous l'avez vu récemment ?

\- « Récemment » est pas le mot que j'emploierais. Il est passé il y a trois semaines à tout casser. Comme à son habitude, il s'est arrêté et a pris un verre avant de se tirer je ne sais où.

\- Il ne vous a rien dit ?

\- Non. Ce gars est un solitaire. Un vrai nomade dans ces terres. Il rechigne pas devant le travail, peu importe en quoi il consiste. Il est beaucoup demandé à Crocus par un des gardes… euh, Éric, je crois.

\- Nous en sortons, soupira Lucy. C'est ici que nos dernières informations nous ont conduit.

\- Désolé ma bonne dame mais je peux pas grand-chose pour vous. Il est pas très causant.

\- Il n'a vraiment _rien_ dit sur sa destination ?

\- Eh, c'est un établissement respectable et divulguer comme ça des petits détails à des inconnus, ça pourrait salir ma réputation.

\- Ne l'est-elle pas déjà ? Se hasarda à demander Gajil d'une voix moqueuse. Vous suintez pas l'innocence, tes potes et toi. »

_Oh Gajil_.

Il n'en ratait pas une.

« Comme toi, sale merdeux. Vous vous pointez comme une fleur avec la bouche en cœur pour des renseignements sur un gars qu'il vaut mieux pas emmerder. Je veux pas d'ennuis. Surtout pas avec lui. Débrouillez-vous. Oh et… dégagez d'ici par la même occasion.

\- Pas besoin de nous le dire. » siffla le brun.

Quand ils quittèrent l'établissement – ou plutôt furent _jetés_ – ils ne se trouvaient pas plus avancés qu'à leur arrivé.

« J'avais bien dit que ça allait être une perte de temps.

\- On en serait pas là si quelqu'un était resté auprès de lui il y a deux ans, murmura Lucy.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? On savait rien de lui et il était une menace ! Là tu fais ton numéro de culpabilité mais ça va rien changer. De toute façon, ce mec va bientôt mourir. À quoi ça sert de lui courir après ? »

Il n'avait pas tord. C'était juste difficile à avaler. Et elle refusait.

« Gajil, on doit le retrouver et tu sais pourquoi. »

La douce voix que Reby avait apaisa la colère bouillonnante en Gajil qui fourra ses mains dans les poches de son manteau miteux. Il renifla puis regarda les alentours.

« Bien. »

* * *

Le feu réchauffa ses membres engourdis par le froid. La nuit était tombée et le dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était s'attarder dans les bois. Les lieux n'étaient pas sûrs. S'il restait trop longtemps ici, seul, avec des braises encore brûlantes, il était plus que certain qu'il allait attirer de nouveaux camarades – humains ou non –. Mais il avait besoin de repos. Il n'était pas une machine. Son corps criait sous la souffrance et les rudes épreuves qu'il osait lui faire endurer par cette saison.

« Je devrai sécuriser les lieux. » marmonna Gerald.

Après ça et un sommeil au sommet d'une branche capable de supporter son poids, il s'en irait pour atteindre Magnolia. Dormir ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il allait réussir à passer une nuit décente. Généralement, elle se caractérisait par des cauchemars qui finissaient par le réveiller, tant la sensation qui s'en échappait était prenante. Ça le faisait trembler. Parfois pleurer. Les vestiges de son passé ne cessaient pas de le hanter et il passait son temps à les explorer pour en combattre les démons. Malgré ça, la culpabilité et le chagrin venaient toujours à bout de lui. Il flanchait et tombait. Il se laissait abattre. Encore. Sa conscience le suppliait d'abréger tous ses maux pour le libérer. Sans doute avait-il l'air pathétique. Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Il n'était qu'une coquille vide qui déambulait sans but réel – seule la capacité à éprouver un semblant d'émotions le différenciaient des créatures mangeuses de chair –. Après tout, Gerald restait un humain – même s'il était un humain brisé à qui on lui avait tout retiré –.

Son pied frappa une pierre quand il entra dans la ville de Magnolia par une des routes principales.

Le soleil chauffait son dos alors qu'il reprit sa route. Les environs étaient calmes. Trop silencieux. Cette cité était comme privée de toute vie. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était considérée comme une zone noire pour beaucoup et rien ne pourrait changer ça.

Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas ici pour rechercher ce Léon, l'homme qui était dit comme capable de réparé ce monde meurtri – s'il devait être franc, ça restait une utopie pour lui et il avait passé le temps de rêver comme un gamin pour un endroit sans violence ni haine. Juste quelque chose où la guerre ne ravagerait pas des cœurs innocents. Ou une mère ne pleurerait pas pour sa famille. Ou chacun aurait sa place –. Non aujourd'hui, il était ici pour intercepté un « paquet », s'il citait son client aux allures louches – un homme encapuchonné qu'il avait croisé dans un village déserté. La seule chose dont il se souvenait de lui, était ses yeux. Des yeux rouge comme le sang qui n'avait trahi aucune émotion. Rien à part le néant –. Gerald avait accepté sans demander de détails et, même s'il l'avait fait, l'inconnu ne lui aurait rien dit. Il ne savait même pas où le rejoindre. Rien. Ses seules consignes étaient de partir dans un bâtiment à demi effondré, dont une façade était écorchée. Quand il sera au douzième étage, il s'installera et guettera l'arrivée de chasseurs qui transportaient la marchandise. Les abattre était nécessaire. Son champ visuel était parfait – son client avait comme songé à tout –.

Ses cibles étaient arrivées deux heures après que sa position fut parfaitement définie mais le colis n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé. Lui, il avait pensé à un paquet. Un coffre. N'importe quoi. Mais certainement pas des _êtres_ _humains_. Une femme et un enfant enchaînés, traînés, un sac sur la tête. Quand la plus grande hurla, un chasseur lui assena un coup pour aspirer à son silence. Les bruits étaient perçants. Ils allaient ameuter de la compagnie – et certainement pas de la _bonne_ compagnie –. Alors Gerald tira et tua une par une chacune de ses proies sans ciller. Une attrapa la femme et ôta par mégarde le tissu qui cachait son identité.

Son cœur réagit le premier avant sa pensée.

Il élimina le dernier chasseur et s'attaqua à la vermine attirée par le grabuge. Il y en avait plus que prévu – plus qu'avant son départ –. Arriva le moment où les balles manquèrent dans l'arme.

Ça sonnait comme un souvenir.

Il fit choir un chargeur dans la crasse et la poussière pour s'en saisir d'un nouveau. Il pointa le canon du fusil sur la menace. Son souffle quitta sa poitrine tandis que son doigt caressait la gâchette. Encore une seconde et il la pressa. Le tir s'étouffa avec le silencieux et perfora le crâne du revenant. Le corps tombant lourdement au sol alors qu'il orientait l'arme vers les dernières cibles dans un mouvement parfait. Bientôt, la rue retrouva son silence et les dépouilles trouvèrent le repos qu'elles méritaient après leur errance.

Doucement, Gerald se mit assis et rangea le sniper dans son sac. Son pouls palpitait d'une manière presque douloureuse qu'il plaça une main contre son torse, près de sa poitrine. Son imagination lui faisait apparaître des choses bien vicieuses, désormais, car s'il s'agissait d'une simple illusion, elle était nul doute la plus cruelle de toute. Alors pour en avoir le cœur net, il quitta son repère avec l'ensemble de ses affaires. Sa marche dans les couloirs était lente sous une vision floue, brouillée. Son corps longeait les murs, jusqu'à être baigné par des rayons dorés quand il sortit du bâtiment. Le soleil lui fit plisser des yeux quand il y continua son chemin dans l'allée avant d'en sentir la chaleur dans son dos. Ses semelles raclèrent la goudron lorsqu'il continua son chemin sans un mot. Son regard était fixée sur la silhouette, en face de lui, à quelques mètres.

Il passa une main sur sa bouche et inspira avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure quand ses doigts glissèrent sur sa mâchoire crispée. Il les passa sur son menton, dans ses cheveux puis devant ses yeux. Un rire nerveux lui échappa et, _oh_, cette explosion à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, il n'en pouvait plus. Ça grandissait et ravivait ce sentiment de bonheur, ce sentiment qu'il avait crû disparu en même qu'_eux_. Et, _bon dieu_, les larmes qui menaçaient de le trahir débordèrent, coulèrent sur ses joues. Il reprit une inspiration tremblante, si tremblante qu'il savait que sa voix était éteinte dans le fond de sa gorge.

« G-Gerald ? »

Elle était réelle.

Elle était réelle.

_Elle était réelle_.

Ses cheveux noirs. Ses yeux aux longs cils. Cette bouche pleine. Ce visage paraît d'un masque infaillible mais qui, pourtant, s'effritait à mesure que les secondes passaient. Elle s'approcha, incertaine, effaça les traces des larmes de ses doigts.

Et, depuis la première fois durant ces deux ans, Gerald ressentit la chaleur écrasante qu'il avait oublié.

Celle de l'espoir.


	25. Vingt-cinquième contact

Pardon pour les fautes et désolée que ce soit si court mais il le faut !

* * *

**Wolf alaska : **Bingo, tu as bien trouvé de qui il s'agissait. Merci de vraiment aimer cette fiction. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras jusqu'au bout ! :)

**Alisha Horiraito :** Mince… tu as remarqué la petite phrase qui j'espérais passerait inaperçue… ahem. Gerald ? Mourir ? Je ne sais plus si je l'ai inscrit dans le cahier des morts… et Erza ? Hum, peut-être que tu devrais faire la réservation des billets, on ne sait :'). Désolée d'avance pour la fin sadique !

**Sarah70801 :** Oui, l'espoir c'est beau… dommage que j'aime le réduire à néant x).

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**VINGT-CINQUIÈME CONTACT**

* * *

Une bouffée monstrueuse d'espoir n'avait jamais été aussi suffoquant. Gerald n'en avait plus l'habitude. C'était quasiment devenue une sensation inconnue alors lorsqu'elle l'avait embrasé de mille feux, sa respiration s'en était coupée. Plus encore tandis que Ultia lui assurait qu'ils étaient tous en vie mais prisonniers, enfermés, séquestrés. _Exploités_.

« _Où _?! »

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il ne pensait plus qu'à partir le plus vite possible pour les secourir. Il s'était demandé s'il ne ressemblait pas à un fou capable d'effrayer la jeune fille qui accompagnait son amie.

« Ce n'est pas si simple bon sang ! »

Une horde était sur le point d'arriver droit sur les lieux, d'ici une journée tout au plus. Une horde d'au moins une centaine de morts. Gerald avait rarement vu quelque chose de cette ampleur durant les deux dernières années. C'était un phénomène rare qui se produisait lorsque ces êtres erraient à la recherche de nourriture depuis un bon moment – sept à huit mois tout au plus – notamment en provenance des autoroutes ou des lieux à fortes circulations. Il en avait connu une, faute de l'avoir vécu. Ça c'était passé à Crocus, lors de sa toute première visite dans cette ville. Il se souvenait qu'il avait marché sans but. Son esprit était tiraillé par des démons qui le poussaient à en finir le plus vite possible pour ne plus souffrir. Éric lui avait permis de tenir bon dans le tumulte de ses infernales pensées tandis que les zombies tuaient des innocents sans une once de remords. Gerald ne savait pas comment ils avaient réussi à survivre durant cette marée cauchemardesque, ni même par quelle foutue force toutes les personnes encore en vie espéraient un miracle qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Sauf qu'il avait rapidement compris que pour les survivants de cette sinistre ville délabrée, c'était lui, le fameux espoir – lui, un étranger, un homme qui vendait ses services au plus offrant en échange de ressources, était l'espoir d'une population frôlant les deux cents personnes –. Son expérience était favorable pour les aider. Et il leur avait apporté tous ce dont ils avaient besoin parce qu'il lui restait sa part d'humanité, cette chose fébrile dont des gens s'étaient débarrassés car c'était un lourd poids à garder – car ça les empêchait de rester en vie –.

Dans cette période-là, Gerald en avait croisé à quelques reprises. Ces gens qui aspiraient à ne pas mourir lentement de faim étaient plus dangereux que les morts. Ils étaient dotés d'intelligence et pouvaient se fondre parmi leurs semblables sans difficultés. Et c'était bien là le plus terrible. Ils avaient la capacité de gagner la confiance et de se faire passer pour un allié. Ils n'éprouvaient pas de remords ou de tristesse face à leurs agissements qui défiaient la limite de l'humanité.

Alors lorsqu'il avait intercepté ledit « paquet », le jeune homme ne s'était pas douté à un seul instant qu'ils avaient tué cette catégorie et qu'aujourd'hui, il allait recommencer.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

Il régla correctement ses jumelles pour avoir une vue satisfaisante de l'espace gigantesque de l'ancien quai de gare désaffectée. Il y avait des wagons arrêtés qui servaient peut-être de réserve. C'était un excellent endroit pour y cacher quelque chose et, comme il l'avait prévu, des gardes se relayaient.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, marmonna le militaire sans perdre des yeux les hommes.

\- On peut revenir plus tard… je ne sais pas si attaquer maintenant et une bonne idée. Tu as bien vu ce qui arrive, non ?

\- Ma décision est prise Ultia. »

Gerald entendit son soupir résigné.

« Tu as sans doute raison. »

C'était une mission à l'aveugle. Ils ne connaissaient pas l'environnement, ni le nombre de leurs ennemis. Ils avaient donc très peu de données pour orchestrer une attaque digne de ce nom. Le risque était élevé tout en prenant en compte qu'ils ne savaient pas quel était l'état de leurs cibles.

« Ultia, appela-t-il en posant les jumelles.

\- Quoi ?

\- Reste ici avec Meldy.

\- Tu es fou ! Siffla-t-elle. Jamais ! »

Il grogna et rassembla ses affaires éparpillées par terre, dans l'herbe de cette colline située à environ un kilomètre de la base ennemie. S'il prévoyait bien un assaut, savoir ce qu'il restait comme munitions et armes s'avéraient nécessaires. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la folie : il savait qu'il allait devoir la jouer discret sur une bonne partie.

« Je ne peux pas vous impliquer comme ça. »

Meldy était encore une jeune fille. Elle avait une chance de ne pas goûter au meurtre de congénères maintenant, bien qu'elle n'allait pas y réchapper – personne ne pouvait garder une quelconque innocence désormais –. Mais se dire qu'elle franchirait ce cap maintenant et qui plus est par sa faute et ses caprices rendait Gerald malade. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ultia insistait, elle qui paraissait vraiment attachée à cette gamine qu'elle avait recueilli il y avait un an à peine.

« Ul-

\- Sers-toi de nous ! Proposa-t-elle abruptement sans même hésiter une seule seconde.

\- Tu… »

Sa voix s'était éteinte. Volatilisée. Il la regardait sans ne savoir quoi dire ou faire parce que cette solution était juste…

« C'est le seul moyen d'accéder à cet endroit. Alors tu vas nous remettre ses capuchons et nous escorter là-bas. Tu inventeras un mensonge, n'importe quoi, quelque chose capable de les pousser à t'amener à leur chef. Après ça nous agirons. La horde qui approche nous servira d'appui stratégique. Gerald, tu as dit que nous n'avions pas le choix. Ne recules pas devant le mien. »

… insensée.


	26. Vingt-sixième contact

**Alisha Horiraito :** Deux mois ? Et bien non ! Je me suis surpassée et j'ai décidé de partir en quête de connexion ! Résultat, ce chapitre apparaît aujourd'hui. Erza ne va pas _forcément_ mourir. Ni même Gerald. Mais personne n'a jamais été à l'abri d'un accident dans cette fiction... Tu as bien vu le sens du mot. Le gros sous-entendu était bien officiel. Oui je suis horrible. De toute façon cette histoire est horrible x). Donc tu as vu les modifications apportées, vu le commentaire dans **J.E** et aussi pour ta petite review. Heureuse de voir qu'ils ne t'ont pas dérangé ! Et pour le billet, j'opte pour la première classe !

**Sarah70801 :** Tu devrais opter pour le sens où tu as peur de comprendre car c'est bien celui-ci.

**Elisha :** Et hop, un nouveau chapitre pour le plaisir de tes yeux - enfin c'est ce que je crois -.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**VINGT-SIXIÈME CONTACT**

* * *

Le problème avec la torture, c'était qu'il était difficile de l'amplifier à partir d'un certain point. Luxus l'avait appris à ses dépends durant des guerres qui ravageaient des contrées entières. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de la dureté de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, menotté. De la sensation des phalanges qui se fracassaient sur son visage boursouflé et ensanglanté. De la brûlure d'un fer quelque part dans son dos. De la souffrance tandis qu'on lui arrachait lentement ses ongles puis des dents. De la froideur de la lame qui taillait la peau de son torse et de ses bras. De l'eau chaude lancé sur son corps meurtri.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le goût du sang dans sa bouche ne l'avait pas quitté pendant les deux journées d'isolement. Il ne savait pas où il était, ni même l'identité de ses ravisseurs. Se remémorer les derniers événements s'avérait être un acte compliqué. Il avait conscience du danger qu'ils courraient, lui et ses amis, en étant prisonnier dans ce lieu mais le militaire ne savait pas comment s'en échapper, pas alors qu'il ne détenait aucune information et qu'un homme prenait un plaisir à le torture toutes les minutes.

« Ce n'est pas grave. On va trouver autre chose, d'accord ? »

Il lui offrit un sourire à sens unique. La lumière de la pièce était projetée directement sur son visage et agressait ses rétines. À aucun moment Luxus avait eu l'occasion de voir le visage de son assaillant avec une bonne clarté. Un voile le plongea brusquement dans les ténèbres. Les chaînes à ses pieds tintèrent quand il se débattit. La respiration lourde, il gigota pour crier de douleur quand on lui assena un coup dans le ventre.

« Chut, ça va bien se passer. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur. »

La voix rocailleuse se voulait apaisante mais il devinait que quelque chose se préparait. Quelque chose pour laquelle il n'était pas prêt et ne le serait sans doute jamais. Le garçon n'avait aucune idée d'où ils l'amenaient. Il marchait, trébuchait, gémissait sous la souffrance des mouvements rudes. Le claquement des semelles résonnait. Des cris fusaient. Des insultes étaient crachées. On le força à s'asseoir pour attacher ses poignets sur ce qui devait être une table. Il percevait des protestations étouffées et le coup qu'on donna dans un des pieds du meuble le fit bouger. Il haleta sous la surprise.

« Tu vas arrêter sale garce ?! »

Le bruit d'une gifle manqua de raviver une sourde colère en lui. Luxus essaya de se soustraire à ses attaches. Des doigts malaxèrent ses épaules et un souffle effleura son oreille droite.

« Non, non, non. Sois patient veux-tu ? On va t'enlever ça. Mais avant tu dois me promettre de ne pas t'énerver. Après tout ce serait contre-productif. »

La moquerie suintait dans la voix arrogante qui ordonna de lui rendre la vue. Aussitôt, le noir succomba à une luminosité aveuglante. Il baissa instinctivement la tête et battit des cils pour s'habituer.

« Allez grand blond, regarde donc qui j'ai invité juste pour toi. »

La main du bourreau agrippa fermement ses cheveux pour qu'il fasse face à l'horrible réalité. Sous ses yeux écarquillés se tenait Mirajane. Elle le fixait, les joues humides par les larmes silencieuses qui y dégringolaient. Ses longs cheveux argentés étaient sales, ternes, souillés par du sang. _Son_ sang. Sa lèvre inférieure était coupée, éclatée par la violence du coup. Un tissu fourré dans sa peau l'empêchait de parler. Des ecchymoses parsemaient sa peau. Ils commençaient à son cou et descendaient sur son buste recouvert d'un vulgaire morceau de tissu. Elle ne portait rien en dessous et c'était suffisant pour que la pire des idées flirte avec son esprit. La rage bouillonna en lui, ne fit qu'un tour dans son sang.

« Bande d'enfoirés ! »

Un rire attira son attention sur sa droite. Une femme ? Elle était de taille moyenne. Sa chevelure d'un noir de jais était attachée en deux nattes qui bordaient son visage fin aux lèvres rendues pulpeuses grâce au carmin dont elles étaient peintes. Un rictus mauvais envoya des frissons le long de son échine. Ses ongles caressaient la surface de la table qu'il découvrit tachée. Bientôt elle continua sur l'avant-bras de la détenue jusqu'à son épaule. Mirajane ferma les yeux et son menton tremblota. Elle serrait les dents. Il le voyait à la contraction de sa mâchoire.

« Sois poli, susurra-t-elle. Tu es en présence de demoiselles. »

Son pouls battait sous sa peau. Son souffle était bruyant, preuve de la colère qui inondait tous ses sens.

« Laissez-la !

\- Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Mes hommes semblent… _beaucoup_ l'aimer. » s'amusa la femme.

Ses poings se serrèrent sous les ricanements derrière lui. Il observa la pièce du coin de l'œil. Elle était petite et n'avait qu'une porte. Une seule fenêtre l'éclairait mais elle était amplement suffisante. Le sol était crasseux et la teinte qu'il avait lui faisait supposer que cette salle servait aussi de pièce pour la torture, tout comme celle où il avait été enfermé. Mirajane devait elle aussi rentre ici pour la première fois depuis leur capture dans les bois.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Sa voix sortait rauque. Brisée. Il était fatigué.

« Ce que nous te demandons depuis le début. »

Son cœur rata un battement.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi vous avez amené… Mira ?

\- Je me suis laissée dire que vous étiez proche. Peut-être que vous allez être plus bavard en présence de l'autre ? »

C'était bien ce qu'il redoutait. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dévoiler l'emplacement de leur campement, pas alors qu'il y avait des enfants avec eux. Une partie de lui désirait tout de même tout dire pour ne pas voir Mirajane souffrir sous ses yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait qu'ils allaient arrêter s'il avouait tout ?

« Bien… et si nous commencions ? »

Elle ôta le tissu de sa bouche pour le lancer dans un coin de la pièce.

« Quelques présentations sont nécessaires. »

Elle joua avec ses cheveux pendant quelques secondes.

« Je m'appelle Minerva. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon modeste domaine. »

Alors elle dirigeait cette place ?

« Nous avons ici Mirajane Strauss et Luxus Draer. »

Sa voix avait un léger accent qu'il n'arrivait pas à placer. Non, il ne devait pas se concentrer sur elle mais plutôt sur sa compagne qui le fixait avec des yeux embués de larmes mais de détermination – ce n'était pas le moment de craquer –.

« Journaliste prodige et ancien mannequin. Dommage que cette popularité ne te sois plus d'aucun secours maintenant que l'homme est revenu à l'état sauvage. Ton joli minois est juste une motivation pour te faire subir les pires supplices. » ajouta-t-elle en l'observant.

Bientôt son regard sombre dériva sur lui et il se raidit.

« Et toi… un militaire, ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. Un homme devant porter la fierté de son pays sur ses épaules. Un homme voué au sacrifice, chuchota la jeune femme en se mettant dans son dos. Te retrouver dans une telle situation t'évoque-t-elle des moments en particulier ? »

Luxus inspira brièvement quand elle embrassa fébrilement sa mâchoire, ses mains serpentant sur ses bras contractés.

« Tu portes le poids des vies que tu as ôté pour survivre… »

Sa langue goutta sa peau en remontant vers son oreille dont elle en mordit le lobe.

« … la mort te suit où que tu ailles. »

Son souffle se mêla au sien quand elle attrapa son visage. Ses lèvres se plaquèrent aux siennes brutalement. À aucun moment elle ne lui laissa le temps de se soustraire à sa prise. Elle gémit contre sa bouche, ses doigts fourrageant dans ses cheveux sous une langue envahissante. Le manque d'air frappa ses poumons.

« Ôte tes mains de lui ! » Hurla Mirajane.

Quand elle s'écarta de lui, elle ordonna à l'homme posté derrière eux de se charger de la faire taire.

« Non ! Ne lui faites pas de mal !

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour lui éviter toutes ces souffrances inutiles.

\- Quel intérêt de savoir où se trouve nos camarades ?!

\- La survie. Tu devrais le comprendre Luxus. Seule la survie compte.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi capturer des personnes va vous aider à survivre… »

Minerva se mit à rire de bon cœur et partit chercher la petite boite posée par terre. Elle la souleva pour la mettre sur la surface de la table. Le couvercle s'ouvrit facilement.

« Que faisiez-vous dans la forêt, hum ? Vous cherchiez à manger ? »

Un garçon blond entra dans son visuel. Il avait une cicatrice à son sourcil droit. Ses prunelles étaient fixées sur Mirajane qui le défiait silencieusement de faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste. Ça avait l'air de l'amuser. Il repoussa une mèche argentée du doigt pour caresser sa joue.

« Figures-toi que nous aussi nous cherchons à nous nourrir. Ce n'est tous les jours simples mais on a fini par avoir une bonne réserve… le problème c'est qu'il faut l'alimenter. »

Pince, couteau, scie, briquet.

« Indiquer le chemin pour une communauté était l'idée d'un de mes amis puis nous avons vu une autre manière d'en profiter. »

La caisse retourna au sol.

« Sting, s'il te plaît. »

Le concerné hocha la tête et s'empara de la lame aiguisée tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à son tour.

« Il faut s'adapter dans ce monde, poursuivit la jeune femme. Tu sais ce que c'est non ? »

Soupir.

« On commence doucement. Je te pose une question et tu me réponds. Si tu ne veux pas, je demande à mon camarade de lui couper un doigt. Je n'ai pas envie de t'abîmer plus encore… sans compter que tu dois être habitué à la douleur maintenant. »

Luxus regarda la femme en face de lui. Elle était paniqué tout comme lui. Malgré ça il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre dire d'une faible voix :

« Peu importe ce qu'ils font, tu ne dois rien dire, c'est compris ?

\- Ferme-la ! »

Sting ne restreignait pas sa force. Il était brutal, presque aveuglé et rongé par une haine latente. Qu'était-il arrivé aux personnes qui vivaient dans cet endroit ? Personne ne pouvait changer à ce point-là, pas sans avoir été détruit avant.

« Combien êtes-vous ? »

Ce n'était rien. Il pouvait répondre.

« Une dizaine.

\- Je veux des réponses _précises_. »

À ce simple mot il avait pressé la lame contre contre l'auriculaire de la journaliste qui ferma les yeux, incapable de regarder ce qui pouvait suivre – Luxus ne savait pas comment il pouvait juste fixer la scène –.

« Nous ne sommes plus que neuf.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Une est partie à la recherche de son père.

\- Depuis quand s'en est-elle allée ?

\- Vous ne pourrez pas la retrouver, grogna le militaire.

\- Sting. »

Il appuya sur le manche et le cri de Mirajane envoya des décharges électrique dans tout son corps.

« Stop ! Hurla Luxus. Arrêtez ! »

Minerva soupira d'impatience.

« Trois jours. Depuis trois jours.

\- Quelle direction ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je vous jure que je ne sais pas ! »

Sa plus grande faiblesse l'empêchait de tenir sa langue. Il avait déjà songé à ce scénario mais jamais il n'avait souhaité que ça puisse se produire.

« Combien d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants ?

\- Un homme, trois femmes, trois enfants. »

L'agitation dehors ne sembla pas les déranger, bien que les beuglements qui fendaient le silence démontraient d'un certain danger.

« Sting, va voir ce qui se passe. Je m'occupe de nos invités. »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et s'en alla en claquant la porte. Il devait courir car les bruits de ses pas précipités résonnaient dans les couloirs.

« Reprenons voulez-vous ? Je veux savoir où se trouve votre camp.

\- Jamais, répondit Mirajane en lui crachant au visage.

\- Mais quel tempérament fougueux ! » Ricana la jeune femme.

Et tout aussi vite, elle abattit la lame sur le doigt de la prisonnière face à un Luxus impuissant. Son hurlement déchira sa gorge et elle pleura sous la douleur. Le sang coulait. Elle était devenue livide et la sueur maculait son front.

« Encore un pour mieux t'apprendre les bonnes manières peut-être ?

\- Va en enfer… ! »

Malgré les menaces, malgré le consentement du jeune homme pour tout dire, elle recommença. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer et Mirajane manqua de s'évanouir. Il tira sur ses liens dans un acte de désespoir, horrifié par le liquide pourpre qui s'étalait. Il était réduit à regarder la scène macabre qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Il ne pouvait même pas se lever.

« Même si mon père m'a toujours dit de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture, je vais faire une exception avec toi.

\- Ça suffit ! Rugit-il comme s'il était celui à qui on faisait subir une rude épreuve.

\- Ça ne fait que commencer Luxus ! Lorsque tu seras brisé, rien ne t'empêchera de parler ! »

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à protester, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit dans un boucan phénoménal. Ce rouge qui voltigea élégamment dans les airs était la couleur la plus chaleureuse qu'il avait pu voir durant sa captivité.


End file.
